Quatre vingt dix huit heures d’errance
by Audearde
Summary: Le major Carter doit faire face aux conséquences de la relation entre Therra et Jonah sur la planète glacée. Récit d’une semaine d’errance sur Terre. Romance S/J.
1. Chapter 1

**Quatre-vingt dix-huit heures d'errance**

**Résumé** : le major Carter doit faire face aux conséquences de la relation entre Therra et Jonah sur la planète glacée (Sous la Surface). Récit d'une semaine d'errance sur Terre.

**Genre** : Romance S/J

**Spoilers** : principalement Beneath the surface/ Sous la surface (4.10) et allusions aux 4.11 et 4.12.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Stargate Sg-1 ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire ; j'écris pour le plaisir. Seuls les quelques personnages originaux sont ma propriété.

**Remarque** : l'épisode 4.10 ne précise ni la durée de la disparition de SG-1 ni le nom de la planète, j'ai donc pris quelques libertés…

CHAPITRE 1 :

–_ Jonah ?_

–_Mhmm, grogna l'homme sans bouger._

_La jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle était bien ainsi, assise à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle avait envie de nicher son visage dans son cou mais n'osait pas encore._

–_Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas comme les autres hommes ? demanda-t-elle à la place._

–_Je ne suis pas différent, nia-t-il._

_Therra sourit. Elle le trouvait adorable quand il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer de mauvaise foi, parfois._

–_Si. Avec moi, vous l'êtes, fit-elle d'une voix douce pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas un reproche : elle appréciait vraiment qu'il la respecte sans rien demander en retour. _

_Jonah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment lui expliquer qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il voulait plus lui aussi – comme les autres – et que la seule chose qui le retenait était cette impression qu'il ferait une erreur et qu'elle lui en voudrait ?_

–_On devrait aller se coucher. _

–_Dans une minute, murmura-t-elle en affermissant sa prise sur son bras pour ne pas qu'il se lève. Vous voulez faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

–_Dites toujours._

–_J'aimerai… _

_Elle avait du mal à s'expliquer. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle travaillait dans cette section, elle avait tant fait pour qu'on la considère comme indépendante et forte. Elle refusait tous les hommes qui l'approchaient, lui proposant leur 'protection' contre faveurs… Avec difficulté, elle avait réussi à ce qu'on la laisse en paix._

_Mais avec Jonah, elle avait confiance. Elle avait envie de passer encore un petit moment avec lui et elle désirait passer ce moment dans les bras de cet homme si calme, avec qui elle se sentait si bien. Alors, elle le poussa à prendre une position plus confortable, à moitié étendu, et se blottit contre sa poitrine, nichant comme elle le voulait sa tête dans le cou du travailleur._

_Jonah la laissa faire sans dire un mot, une légère tension dans son corps trahissant l'effet que cette proximité avait sur lui. Therra pouvait sentir son odeur, reconnaissant le savon fourni à tous ainsi que la propre fragrance de l'homme. Toutes les pensées de Jonah étaient tournées vers le nez de la jeune femme qui le chatouillait délicieusement. Il la tenait contre lui, sa main calleuse posée négligemment sur l'une des hanches de Therra. Il pensa un bref instant à ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils étaient découverts alors que l'extinction des feux étaient passée de plus d'une heure. Il y avait autre chose qui semblait important. Et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi. _

_Dès le premier regard, il s'était senti important. Il avait eu l'impression de devoir veiller sur elle. Que c'était sa place. Mais ainsi étendue contre lui, elle ne risquait absolument rien ! Il avait même l'impression d'avoir déjà été ainsi, dans une autre vie._

_Finalement, il chassa toutes ces pensées encombrantes et se détendit, profitant honteusement de cette situation. Ce rapprochement lui plaisait beaucoup. _

& & & & &

–Sam, êtes-vous allée voir Jack et Teal'c à l'infirmerie depuis notre retour ?

Daniel Jackson avait la tête profondément enfoncée dans un carton tandis qu'il questionnait son amie, venue lui donner un coup de main. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose : dès que SG-1 revenait avec un mois ou deux de retard sur le planning et que le général Hammond les déclarait « perdus en mission », des incapables s'occupaient de ranger les affaires de l'archéologue dans des cartons afin de récupérer la place.

Son bureau était sans dessus dessous.

Ses « babioles », comme les appelaient Jack, emballées grossièrement dans du papier bulle et reléguées dans les archives… alors que c'était ses affaires à lui ! Seuls les artéfacts récupérés sur des planètes avaient été soigneusement répertoriés et renvoyés à un autre niveau ou dans la zone 51 pour être étudiés par d'autres.

Daniel détestait devoir tout remettre en place. Le général n'osait pas en faire autant avec le labo de Sam ! C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son amie avait proposé son aide à l'archéologue. Ils avaient été tous dans la même situation au retour de P3R118, la planète glacée sur laquelle ils étaient restés des « travailleurs » amnésiques pendant près de quatre mois. La quantité de poussière qui s'amassait en quatre mois était considérable ! Daniel et les deux militaires avaient pu s'en rendre compte en regagnant brièvement leurs domiciles avant d'être pris par les essais avec le chasseur de la mort modifié et l'escapade de Jack et Teal'c qui avait failli leur faire perdre la vie.

Ils pouvaient quitter l'infirmerie dès ce soir, normalement. En tout cas, c'était ce que Daniel avait entendu dire. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de passer les voir depuis qu'ils les savaient sauvés grâce à l'aide de Jacob Carter.

–Teal'c va très bien. Il supporte mieux le repos forcé que le colonel, répondit Sam en lui tendant une statuette égyptienne, souvenir de Gizeh, que son ami appréciait particulièrement.

Les envoyés de Hammond l'avaient presque estropiée !

–Je suis surpris qu'ils aient acceptés de rester en observation deux jours ! J'avais cru comprendre que Teal'c souhaitait rejoindre Chulac pour rencontrer Bra'tac. Il s'en passe là-bas, si on en croit Reynolds.

SG-7 revenaient justement de Chulac avec des informations sur les Goa'ulds quand le X301 piégé dans lequel Jack et Teal'c se trouvaient avait occupé leur attention à tous.

–Ça ne semble pas être si sérieux. Sinon, je suppose que le général aurait déjà renvoyé une équipe sur place, commenta Sam en rapportant une autre pile de livres de la réserve.

Daniel lui fit signe de les laisser sur l'étagère. Il s'occuperait de les classer plus tard.

–C'est possible. J'espère faire partie de l'équipe d'exploration qui y retournera.

–Ce sera sans moi… Le général vient de me mettre au repos pour toute la semaine qui vient, annonça-t-elle sans le regarder.

–Vraiment ?

L'archéologue était surpris. Il connaissait le peu d'inclination de son amie pour les vacances. Et elle avait été séparée de son labo pendant tout de même un temps conséquent ! Le général devait la croire particulièrement fatiguée. Daniel déposa le carton qu'il venait d'ouvrir – le tout dernier – et observa plus attentivement son amie. Elle avait maigri ; ils n'avaient pas énormément à manger dans les mines, de la soupe et un crouton de pain. Et Kegan avait refusé le pain à Sam pendant tout le premier mois…

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé non plus quand ils étaient à Washington à enquêter sur Martin Lloyd et le danger encouru par Jack et Teal'c, il y a seulement deux jours, les avait tous touchés, elle plus particulièrement car c'était vers elle que le SGC se tournait pour régler les problèmes.

Daniel en vint à penser, comme le général, qu'une semaine de permission lui serait bénéfique. Elle pourrait se reposer et terminer de réarranger sa maison. Le tout était de savoir si elle serait capable de se détendre. Visiblement, elle avait l'air de le penser puisqu'elle ne contestait pas la décision du général.

–Vous avez des projets pour cette semaine ? risqua Daniel, gentiment.

–Voir Cassie, entre autres, sourit Sam. Je l'ai à peine vue depuis notre retour et elle a quatre mois de vie au collège à me raconter.

–Oui, vous avez raison. J'essayerai de passer la voir également !

Sam sembla un instant perdue dans ses pensées et Daniel se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Jack l'avait-il une nouvelle fois invitée dans le Minnesota ? Il aurait sans doute sa semaine aussi étant donné l'anoxie qu'il avait subie. Sam allait-elle passer le reste de ses congés avec lui, tous les deux seuls dans son chalet ? L'archéologue en doutait. Il avait bien remarqué leur rapprochement dans les mines de P3R118 et leur attitude depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés la mémoire. Ses deux amis semblaient éviter un maximum de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce.

Quelque part, il les comprenait. On lui aurait empêché de revoir Sha're quelques semaines après le début de leur histoire et il en aurait été malade. Et là, ses amis avaient dû continuer à travailler ensemble chaque jour !

Daniel nota dans un coin de son esprit d'être davantage attentif à Sam. Si sa fatigue était due à une baisse de moral, c'était de son devoir d'ami de veiller à ne pas qu'elle s'enfonce.

La conversation se clôtura rapidement. Sam se proposa pour se débarrasser des cartons vides et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Daniel retourna à son rangement. Il se donnait encore une heure avant de passer distraire Jack à l'infirmerie.

On était dimanche. Midi était passé et le major Carter, après une visite au Dr Anderson, collègue de Janet Fraiser et responsable du service en son absence, quitta la base, plus troublée que jamais.

& & & & &

La route séparant le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain de la ville de Colorado Springs était calme. Peu de voitures empruntaient cette voie le week-end puisque la plupart des militaires de la base passaient les samedis et dimanches en famille. Il ne restait que le personnel de garde.

Le major Carter avait signé mécaniquement la fiche puis avait démarré sa voiture comme une automate. Soudain prise d'une pulsion, elle sortit d'une main son téléphone portable de son sac à main posé sur le siège passager. Elle roulait toujours en direction de chez elle mais ralentit pour composer le numéro noté sur la carte de visite du Dr Chadwick.

Elle avait besoin d'un rendez-vous et elle ne voulait pas attendre. Peu importe qu'on soit dimanche. Le Dr Elena Chadwick était un éminent obstétricien attaché à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs. Elle avait traité à plusieurs reprises avec le SGC par le passé et comptait donc parmi les personnes autorisées à ausculter un major de l'armée avec un sang contaminé par une protéine tok'ra.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que Sam Carter n'entende la secrétaire du Docteur décrocher l'appareil. Machinalement, elle gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle se sentait suffisamment perdue pour ne pas risquer en plus un accident de la route.

–Bonjour. Ici le Major Samantha Carter. Je souhaite prendre un rendez-vous avec le Dr Chadwick le plus rapidement possible.

–Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous pour le 18, dans trois semaines. Le docteur est très demandée et…

–Non, vous ne comprenez pas !

C'était presque un cri du cœur. Elle devait régler cette situation rapidement, sinon elle n'en aurait jamais le courage.

–Ça ne peut pas attendre, Madame. Prévenez le docteur qu'il s'agit du Major Carter de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Le SGC. Une affaire urgente. Je vous en prie…

–Veuillez patienter un instant.

Sam attendit la réponse de l'assistante un bon moment. Elle remarqua que la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Depuis quand, elle n'en avait aucune idée… Elle enclencha les essuie-glaces mécaniquement. A l'autre bout du fil, la jeune assistante se faisait attendre ; c'était sans doute bon signe si elle contactait le Dr Chadwick. Peut-être celle-ci avait-elle laissé des instructions spécifiques pour les appels venant de Cheyenne Mountain ?

Le Major Carter avait conscience de dépasser légèrement les limites en réclamant à être vue en urgence. La praticienne pouvait tout à fait s'adresser à son supérieur avec ses résultats ; il n'y avait pas de secret médical pour les militaires. Elle espérait malgré cela convaincre l'obstétricienne de garder sous silence ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sam se serait adressée à une gynécologue dans le civil si ça n'impliquait pas d'expliquer les protéines de Jolinar dans son sang…

Tout ceci ne concernait pas le SGC. Cela concernait un membre du personnel du SGC et c'était une grande différence.

Sam n'avait rencontré le Docteur Chadwick qu'à une seule occasion. Janet Fraiser avait déjà pour cette femme un profond respect et ça suffisait à Sam pour lui accorder sa confiance. Si seulement elle pouvait obtenir un rendez-vous avant la fin de son congé… Le SGC pouvait la rappeler n'importe quand ; ils pouvaient avoir besoin d'elle et l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la galaxie où il ne faudrait pas qu'elle flanche, vomisse et éprouve ces satanées montées d'hormones qui lui faisaient venir les larmes aux yeux et se sentir la plus misérable des femmes.

Toujours le regard fixé sur la pluie battant le pare-brise, Sam fut sortie de ses pensées par la réponse de la standardiste.

–Le Docteur peut vous recevoir demain midi, à 11h45 précisément.

C'était inespéré.

–Cela vous convient-il Major… ?

–Carter. Major Samantha Carter. Ça me convient parfaitement. Merci.

Sam tourna d'une main tremblante la clef de contact et redémarra sa voiture. Elle venait de passer la première étape. Elle avait encore la situation en mains ; elle n'était pas du tout désespérée. Elle pouvait gérer ça.

–Merci beaucoup !

& & & & &

Le lendemain, base de Cheyenne Mountain :

–ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES !

–Sergent, a-t-on reçu un code d'identification ?

–Non, mon général.

–Laissez l'iris en place ! ordonna celui-ci d'une voix forte.

–Bien, mon général.

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle de commande avaient le regard rivé sur la Porte des étoiles. C'était la quatrième fois ce matin qu'un vortex s'ouvrait de cette planète. Aucune équipe n'y avait jamais été envoyée et l'on ignorait si elle représentait ou non une menace Goa'uld.

–Un problème, Général ?

Daniel n'était pas très loin quand l'alarme s'était mise en route. Teal'c l'accompagnait. Ils étaient censés commencer un briefing dans cinq minutes. Le colonel était également attendu mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de se présenter aux briefings en avance. L'alerte allait peut-être le faire venir plus rapidement. Si celle-ci se terminait de la même manière que les trois précédentes, ils avaient même une chance de débuter à l'heure, pensa Daniel en lui-même.

Un choc violent sur l'iris de titane empêcha le général de répondre. Le sergent Harriman pianota quelques minutes sur son clavier avant de confirmer que l'iris n'était pas endommagé.

Jack venait d'arriver quand trois nouveaux impacts retentirent, ébranlant dangereusement la surface de l'iris.

–Sergent, coupez immédiatement le vortex !

–Je ne peux pas, mon général !

Un début de panique était palpable dans la salle.

–L'iris va tenir le choc, n'est-ce pas, Sergent ? demanda O'neill, relativement confiant.

Jack cherchait Carter des yeux. N'était-elle pas la spécialiste de l'iris ? de la Porte ? Ne devrait-elle pas être présente ? A sa place, il vit le Major Davis opérer à plusieurs modifications sur l'écran de contrôle.

–Mon général ! On enregistre une surchauffe importante ! La température sur la surface de l'iris grimpe en flèche.

–Lancez un diagnostique ! Et tâchez de couper le vortex. Par tous les moyens, Major ! ordonna Hammond avec une légère angoisse.

Trois ou quatre minutes plus tard, le vortex se coupait de lui-même sans que Jack ou Daniel puisse dire si le SGC y était pour quelque chose. La situation ne semblait pas réglée cependant : le major Davis avait des difficultés à rouvrir l'iris.

–Major, que se passe-t-il ?

–Les températures sont montées si haut, Monsieur ! L'iris ne répond plus de manière satisfaisante.

–Pouvez-vous le rouvrir manuellement ? interrogea Jack plus vite que l'aurait fait Hammond.

Le colonel O'neill pensait aux six équipes off-world coincées de l'autre côté.

–Je pense que oui, Monsieur.

Daniel Jackson et Teal'c furent témoins de ses nombreux essais, tous vains. Un quart d'heure après l'ouverture de la Porte, une réunion de crise eut lieu dans la salle de briefing. Le major Davis et le sergent Harriman tentaient d'expliquer au général la raison de leurs échecs.

–Le Major Carter a conçu le programme de sécurité de l'iris pour qu'en cas de problème d'ordre technique, il reste clos, Monsieur. Cette manœuvre devait pouvoir retenir une invasion Goa'uld au cas où nos ennemis seraient parvenus à dérouter notre iris.

–Je comprends bien cela, Major, mais pouvons-nous l'ouvrir désormais ?

–J'ai suivi la procédure du Major Carter sans succès, mon général. Je pense qu'elle serait plus à même de…

–J'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'elle soit rappelée.

La réunion arrivait à sa fin. Seul Jack ne paraissait pas saisir que le major Carter avait été mise en vacances pour la semaine. Daniel, dérouté que Sam ne soit pas passée voir Jack comme elle le lui avait affirmé, ne répondit pas suffisamment vite à ses questions.

–Allez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel, me dire où est passée Carter ?!

Elle n'était pas à son labo ; il s'y était arrêté en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il avait hésité avant d'y aller, peu enclin à rompre la distance implicite qu'ils avaient tous deux instaurés depuis deux semaines. Son besoin de la voir avait cependant pris le dessus et il avait été dépité de ne pas l'y trouver.

–Sam est en repos pour la semaine, Jack. Je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait dit.

–Visiblement pas ! grinça-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Sa réponse était juste suffisamment sarcastique pour faire comprendre à l'archéologue son intérêt à changer de sujet. Jack avait pensé qu'après ces dernières semaines, ses relations avec sa subordonnée pourraient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient. N'avaient-ils pas tous deux démontrés leur capacité à laisser derrière eux les instants partagés entre Jonah et Therra ? Que son major l'ait évité sciemment le blessait plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre.

Le retour du général Hammond empêcha la conversation de continuer sur cette voie. Il avait visiblement demandé à Siler de prévenir le Major Carter et la réponse n'avait pas dû le satisfaire. Plus vite Carter travaillerait sur l'iris, plus vite la Porte des étoiles pourra être réutilisée normalement. En outre, ils avaient maintenant à identifier la menace sur cette planète inconnue… On les avait quand même canardés !

–Colonel, j'annule votre mission sur P9r233.

A l'attention de Daniel qui réagissait déjà, il précisa qu'elle serait reprogrammée, une fois l'iris à nouveau fonctionnel.

–Puisque le Major Carter n'est pas joignable, je charge SG-1 de la ramener au plus vite à la base.

O'neill n'apprécia pas l'ordre. Il avait beau comprendre l'importance de la présence de Carter, il n'aimait pas l'idée de ramener à la base quelqu'un qui visiblement cherchait à fuir autant sa présence. Car qu'est-ce que c'était sinon une fuite ? Sam n'avait sans doute jamais pris une semaine entière de permission depuis l'ouverture du programme ! Il vaudrait sans doute mieux laisser Teal'c et Daniel s'en charger.

Le général n'était pas de son avis :

–Colonel. Le Major est attendue à la base lundi prochain pour 8h. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que nous ne pouvons attendre une semaine pour récupérer l'usage de la Porte.

–A vos ordres.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite! Comme promis, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews! J'avais un peu plus peur avec cette fic qu'avec les _Sentinelles_ ou les _Yeux_ et je suis contente de m'être trompée!**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 2 :

_Dans un quartier résidentiel pour familles de militaires, une jeune mère et sa fille partagent le repas de midi._

_-Maman, c'est quand qu'il rentre, Papa ?_

_-Je l'ignore, Sam. Finis ton assiette maintenant. Tu ne veux pas être en retard à l'école…_

_-On pourra lui écrire ce soir… pour lui demander ?_

_-On pourra._

_-Je pourrai écrire la lettre moi-même ? La maîtresse dit que j'écris presque comme une grande. J'ai eu A à ma dictée… même que Mark, il_

_-Sam, l'interrompit la jeune mère. Maman a mal à la tête._

_La fillette prit une bouchée de haricots et grimaça car elle détestait ça. Il y avait toujours des fils pour l'embêter. Elle laissa de côté les morceaux de poulet, déjà froids, et finit sa purée de pommes de terre. Moins d'une minute après, elle reprenait ses questions. _

_-Papa sera rentré pour le spectacle de l'école vendredi ?_

_-Sûrement, soupira sa mère, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas la paix avant d'avoir ramenée la petite pour l'après-midi. _

_Elle regrettait d'avoir été la chercher ; ça se voyait à son attitude et aux regards qu'elle lançait à l'horloge murale de la cuisine. Elle avait voulu montrer qu'elle était une bonne mère et qu'elle pouvait préparer un repas pour sa fille. Pourquoi continuait-elle de se leurrer ? Elle se sentait si seule et si fatiguée… trop pour s'occuper d'une gamine de sept ans. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner sous les draps et prendre un somnifère pour oublier l'échec de sa vie et la cruelle absence de son mari. _

_La fillette, bien loin de se douter de la détresse émotionnelle de sa mère, continua un moment de jouer avec la nourriture. Déjà bien trop maligne pour son âge, elle semblait tout remettre en cause, même la réponse de sa maman._

_-Comment tu le sais ? voulut-elle savoir._

_-Comment je sais quoi ? répondit Mme Carter, excédée._

_-Que Papa ne sera pas au travail vendredi._

_La blondinette la regardait fixement, dubitative, et Ella Carter prit cela en pleine figure. Elle ne savait absolument rien de la vie de son époux et elle n'appréciait pas de se le faire rappeler par une enfant, quand bien même cette enfant serait la sienne ! Après tout, c'était elle, l'adulte ! Samantha n'était pas encore à l'âge où elle pouvait douter des réponses des grandes personnes._

_Ella s'obligea à respirer profondément, afin de retrouver son calme. Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'un verre. Oui, c'était cela : un verre de rouge pour oublier sa misérable vie de mère et d'épouse. Sortir de sa tête que d'ici quelques années, sa fille s'en rendra compte elle aussi et qu'elle perdra l'amour de son enfant comme elle avait perdu celui de son mari, toujours en mission aux quatre coins du pays et celui de son fils Mark qui avait choisi de vivre en pension avec ses copains plutôt que chez lui avec sa mère et sa petite sœur._

_La jeune mère de famille s'était servi un grand verre de Merlot, ignorant complètement son enfant. Elle s'apprêtait à reboucher la bouteille quand Samantha tira sur sa manche pour lui donner son assiette. La petite s'était forcée à manger la moitié des haricots verts et voulait l'aider à débarrasser. Elle souriait à sa mère gentiment. Celle-ci surprise de voir que sa fille l'avait suivie à la cuisine, sursauta et fit un mouvement maladroit. La bouteille, aux trois quarts pleine, se brisa sur le carrelage de la cuisine._

_-Dieu… c'est pas vrai ! SAMANTHA ! Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ? _

_Le choc de la bouteille sur le sol et la vue du liquide et des morceaux de verres suffirent à faire perdre son sang-froid à sa mère. Samantha recula, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait reçu des petits bouts de verre sur les pieds, à travers ses scandales d'été et plusieurs taches dues au vin imbibaient son uniforme d'école. Mme Carter continuait de crier sur elle, exprimant ainsi toute sa frustration et regrettant ses paroles à l'instant même où elle les prononçait._

_-Qui t'as autorisé à quitter la table ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu demander ! Allez, hors de ma vue maintenant ! Monte dans ta chambre !_

_Et comme Samantha restait là, les yeux baissés, elle hurla littéralement :_

_-HORS DE MA VUE ! HORS DE MA VUE ! _

_Elle était à 'ça' de la gifler._

_Le cri se répercuta dans les oreilles de la petite pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en agrippant son oreiller, dans sa chambre. Par la porte restée ouverte, elle entendait sangloter sa maman dans la cuisine. Celle-ci regrettait déjà de s'être laissée emporter. Mais le mal était fait ; elle avait crié sur sa fille. Encore. Et celle-ci aurait trop peur de sa mère les jours suivants pour lui montrer la coupure sur son pied qui, quand enfin elle sera soignée, présentera une sérieuse infection et laissera une minuscule cicatrice. _

& & & & &

Lundi matin, 11h20, salle d'attente, cabinet du Dr Chadwick :

Sam Carter avait bien conscience d'être en avance pour son rendez-vous. Après avoir tourné en rond au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital pendant vingt minutes, monté les six étages par les escaliers, s'être dirigée vers la maternité avant de changer subitement d'avis, l'astrophysicienne du projet le plus important de sa génération s'était décidée à attendre bien sagement son tour au milieu des futures mères.

Elle avait très peu dormi. Elle ne s'était pas non plus sentie capable de manger au matin, de peur que les nausées l'emportent sur sa volonté. Sa tête était pleine de questions et d'enchaînements incohérents. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires ! Penser au _problème_ la rendait malade. Songer à la _solution_ la rendait malade. Elle devait être plus blanche que la neige de P2N732.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de quelqu'un pour lui dire d'arrêter de penser. Quelqu'un qui le lui ordonnerait. Bref, quelqu'un comme Jack O'Neill.

Sam avait été tentée de l'appeler hier soir.

Elle avait fait route de façon mécanique jusque chez elle mais n'avait pu se résoudre à sortir de la voiture. Rentrer comme si de rien n'était, comme si sa situation était la même qu'à son départ de mission… non, elle en était incapable ! Ce n'était pas sa vie ! Là maintenant, ce n'était pas sa vie, c'était _autre_ _chose_. Quelque chose avait basculé ! Et sa vie reprendrait son cours normal dès qu'elle aurait réglé ça.

La veille, sous la pluie battante, garée devant sa maison, elle avait compté les secondes, songeant à ces derniers mois et plus précisément à la mission qui l'avait menée aujourd'hui à porter l'enfant de son supérieur direct, elle qui avait passé sa carrière, déjà relativement longue et tout à fait exemplaire, à servir son pays sans le moindre faux pas. En colère contre elle-même, furieuse contre lui, elle avait sérieusement examiné la possibilité de lui téléphoner pour déverser tous ses problèmes sur lui.

Ensuite, elle s'était souvenu qu'il était toujours à la base et que même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait fait une grossière erreur en agissant sous l'impulsion de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Pour éviter d'être à nouveau tentée, elle avait éteint son portable et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas à limiter la tentation, elle avait retiré la batterie et jeté celle-ci par sa fenêtre ouverte. Enfin, Sam avait regardé sa maison et pris la décision de ne pas rentrer chez elle avant d'y voir plus clair.

Elle avait toujours un sac avec le strict nécessaire dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ce qu'il manquait, elle pouvait l'acheter. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait donc tenir indéfiniment.

Après avoir roulée une partie de la soirée, elle s'était arrêtée dans un motel où elle avait payé une chambre pour une nuit qu'elle avait passée à essayer de dormir. Ses rêves la ramenaient vers une autre époque, un autre lieu. Elle n'avait pas envie de songer à sa mère. D'abord parce que ça lui rappelait toujours sa cruelle absence, ensuite parce que pour la première fois, ce n'était pas les bons moments qui lui revenaient mais tous ces instants plus pénibles de son enfance, quand son père était au loin et sa mère malheureuse.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'attente du docteur Chadwick. Elle prenait certainement une pause-déjeuner à midi avant de reprendre ses consultations de l'après-midi et les deux personnes présentes quand Sam entra étaient en couple.

Deux militaires. Sam eut du mal à se détendre. Elle portait des vêtements civils et même si le couple l'avait saluée poliment, aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était major dans l'Air Force, basée à Cheyenne Mountain et enceinte d'un officier supérieur de la même chaîne de commandement. Bon sang, ce n'était pas écrit sur son front !

Elle envoya un sourire légèrement crispé à la femme sergent. Elle devait en être à plus de six mois : son uniforme avait été retouché et, malgré cela, elle semblait engoncée dans ses vêtements.

Sam évita sciemment de regarder plus avant son ventre rond. A la place, elle attrapa la première revue de la pile et se plongea dans un article sans intérêt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le couple entrait dans le bureau du docteur et Sam se retrouva seule dans la salle d'attente. Elle se sentait cernée. Partout autour d'elle : des posters de nourrissons ou de femmes enceintes. Le magasine qu'elle lisait jusqu'ici devait être le seul à ne parler ni d'allaitement ni de développement embryonnaire. C'était une revue People et la jeune femme y comprenait encore moins qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Était-ce sa faute si les stars changeaient plus rapidement que ses retours sur Terre ? Elle pouvait difficilement passer ses journées de repos à rattraper le retard dans un tel domaine. Elle comptait d'ailleurs sur Cassandra pour ça !

-Major Carter ?

Elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ! Pas fameux pour une militaire entraînée… Elle avait tout intérêt à retrouver ses esprits avant de reprendre les missions. En outre, elle avait des coéquipiers qui remarquaient le moindre changement d'humeur. C'était même Teal'c le plus perspicace.

La jeune assistante qui avait déjà appelé le couple un peu plus tôt semblait attendre une réaction de sa part et Sam s'empressa de se lever pour la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle n'avait pas envie de reculer. Le sourire qu'elle envoya à l'assistante médicale était certes un peu forcé mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner pour le moment.

A peine entrée, Sam remarqua le Dr Chadwick qui se levait pour lui serrer la main. L'obstétricienne était tout à fait comme dans les souvenirs du major et à sa seule vue, elle comprenait qu'Elena Chadwick s'entende si bien avec Janet Fraiser. Elles étaient toutes deux des femmes fortes, des médecins capables et suffisamment conscientes de leur valeur pour ne pas jouer un rôle. L'astrophysicienne se sentait un peu plus détendue. Elle savait que le Dr Chadwick ne la jugerait pas et elle préférait s'adresser à une praticienne compétente mais moins proche d'elle que Janet.

-Major Carter, je suis ravie de vous revoir !

-Bonjour Docteur. Merci beaucoup de me recevoir si vite… Je sais que vous êtes très occupée et sachez que j'apprécie sincèrement.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Elena Chadwick lui envoya un sourire apaisant. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui tournaient autour du pot et elle était plutôt contente d'être mise une nouvelle fois à contribution pour un projet d'une telle ampleur que la Porte des étoiles. Même si ladite contribution devait être infime, elle était persuadée que ça serait passionnant.

-Que vous m'appeliez personnellement m'a interpelée, je l'avoue.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurai pu passer par le SGC mais j'aimerai fortement que cet entretien reste entre nous. Dans la mesure du possible, évidemment…

-Parlez sans crainte, Major.

Sam la remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Elle avait conscience que le Dr Chadwick devrait partager ses informations avec le SGC si elle en recevait l'ordre mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Hammond apprenne qu'elle avait consulté. Elle comptait beaucoup là-dessus. S'il y avait une bonne étoile quelque part, parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait pu visitées ces quatre dernières années… Jack O'Neill n'était pas le seul, après tout, à croire en la chance !

La jeune femme regarda fixement le médecin. C'était à elle de parler maintenant. Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas plus sûre d'elle ? Elle y avait pourtant tellement réfléchi… Elle aurait même pu écrire une liste de « pour » et de « contre » mais il y avait tellement de « contre » que ça l'avait découragée.

-Je suis presque certaine d'être enceinte, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

La doctoresse se redressa légèrement sur son siège, pensant déjà à ce que cela impliquait d'un point de vue médical. Le major Carter possédait un sang particulier et elle avait été l'hôte d'un symbiote tok'ra.

-Je voudrais programmer une IVG avant la fin de cette semaine.

& & & & &

-JACK ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'on perd notre temps ! s'exclama Daniel avant de se tourner vers Teal'c pour avoir son soutien.

Visiblement, le Jaffa préférait ne pas s'en mêler, laissant tout le loisir à Daniel de modérer le colonel. Ils étaient arrivés depuis vingt minutes devant chez Sam. Ils y étaient d'abord passés une première fois à midi, peu après avoir reçu l'ordre de la ramener à la base. Ils n'avaient pu que constater son absence. Magnanimes, ils s'étaient rendus dans les endroits où Sam avait l'habitude d'aller. Ils avaient téléphoné chez les Fraiser et Janet avait confirmé qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Ensuite, son club de sport et l'un ou l'autre lieu auquel ils avaient pensés.

Par manque d'idées, ils s'étaient résignés à retourner voir chez Sam en espérant qu'elle était rentrée. Jack avait été aussi silencieux que Teal'c pendant tout le trajet et l'archéologue n'appréciait vraiment pas cette tension. Déjà qu'il soupçonnait que Sam ne serait pas heureuse qu'ils décortiquent sa vie, il craignait que les retrouvailles entre les deux militaires ne soient un peu froides.

-C'est bon, Daniel ! On rentre à la base dès l'arrivée de la relève… grogna O'Neill en continuant de fixer la maison de Sam comme si elle allait en surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Vous allez faire surveiller sa maison ?

-Bien sûr. Vous avez entendu Hammond. La présence du Major est indispensable pour qu'on puisse réutiliser la Porte.

Daniel partagea un regard avec Teal'c avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jack. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, sur le siège passager, à observer le voisinage de son amie.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré son courrier, fit-il remarquer d'une voix neutre.

Devant le silence de son coéquipier, il poursuivit :

-Il n'y a que moi que ça inquiète ?

-La Major Carter est une guerrière, Daniel Jackson. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger sur Terre.

-Je suis d'accord Teal'c mais elle ne répond pas au téléphone ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas…

Jack ne répondit pas. Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il n'était plus fâché contre son second. Il commençait à être plutôt inquiet lui aussi… Son ventre se noua à l'idée qu'elle ait peut-être des problèmes. C'était angoissant d'être dans le pétrin, en équipe, sur une planète ennemie mais c'était autre chose d'être seul sur Terre. Et introuvable.

Une heure plus tard, dans le bureau du général Hammond, le colonel O'Neill obtint l'autorisation exceptionnelle de consulter les relevés téléphoniques du membre de son équipe porté disparu. L'iris était toujours inutilisable et Hammond croulait sous les appels du Pentagone qui le poussaient à régler la situation rapidement. Les huiles en haut lieu comprenaient difficilement que l'absence d'une seule personne ait de telles conséquences sur tout un programme.

Daniel rouspéta pour la forme. Son inquiétude bataillait avec sa conscience. Sam n'allait pas apprécié qu'on surveille ses appels ! Si – et il l'espérait fortement – elle avait juste pris le large pour sa semaine de permission, elle serait furieuse d'apprendre qu'ils avaient violé sa vie privée.

Pris d'une impulsion, l'archéologue avait passé un coup de fil au frère de Sam, Mark Carter, à San Diego mais ça n'avait pas été concluant. Mark n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa sœur et il en recevait très peu souvent. Visiblement, Sam et son frère n'étaient pas très proches…

Il venait de raccrocher quand il vit Jack revenir de son entretien avec Hammond. Ils étaient tous deux dans le bureau de l'archéologue et le colonel n'avait pas de nouvelles rassurantes.

-Alors ? s'informa Daniel.

Le visage du colonel n'était pas particulièrement expressif mais Daniel connaissait suffisamment son ami pour reconnaître une réelle inquiétude.

-Le seul appel sortant de son téléphone portable a été passé dimanche soir alors qu'elle quittait la base. Vers l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs.

-Oh.

Daniel pouvait comprendre pourquoi Jack serrait la mâchoire. Pourquoi l'hôpital ? Si Sam était souffrante, n'aurait-il pas été préférable de se rendre à l'infirmerie de la base ? Et pourquoi s'en cacher ?

-On sait quel service ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Nan. J'ai appelé mais il est trop tard pour aujourd'hui. On sait juste qu'elle n'a pas été admise. Il faut réessayer demain.

O'Neill soupira en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Aucun d'eux n'avait très envie d'attendre le lendemain mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix… C'était leur seule piste !

L'unique bonne nouvelle de la journée était le rapport du sergent Harriman concernant les six équipes retenues off-world. Toutes avaient pu rejoindre sains et saufs le site Bêta.

Il ne restait plus aux trois hommes de SG-1 qu'à patienter. Demain, aux premières lueurs du jour, ils se rendraient au cabinet du docteur consulté par leur amie, en quête de réponses.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Mardi, Hôpital de Colorado Springs, 8H30 :

Une fois sur place, il leur fallut environ vingt minutes pour découvrir le nom du praticien à qui le Major Carter avait téléphoné dimanche soir, il y a plus de trente-six heures.

Daniel aurait été capable de témoigner de la maîtrise du colonel O'neill pendant toute cette attente. Par contre, depuis qu'ils avaient lu l'épithète « obstétricienne » en-dessous du patronyme du médecin en question, l'archéologue ne pouvait plus jurer de rien.

Jack avait tiqué. Teal'c était resté stoïque, évidemment. Lui-même avait été surpris. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait… Jack devait y songer également ! La montée de l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage du Dr Chadwick se fit dans un silence pesant.

Il était encore trop tôt pour que le docteur soit dans son bureau. Son assistante leur apprit qu'elle arrivait aux environs de 8h00 mais qu'elle débutait toujours sa journée par la visite de ses patients en chirurgie. Elena Chadwick était un brillant chirurgien qui avait fait sa spécialité de l'obstétrique. Elle gérait les grossesses les plus périlleuses mais elle ne devait pas s'occuper que de grossesses, n'est-ce pas ? Daniel Jackson l'espérait fortement. Pour son amie. Mais aussi pour Jack. Et même un petit peu pour l'équipe.

L'archéologue commençait à penser que Sam avait peut-être de très bonnes raisons pour s'être éloignée de la base quelque temps.

Quand enfin, presque trois-quarts d'heure après leur arrivée, une femme, la cinquantaine, en blouse blanche sortit de l'ascenseur, Jack O'neill se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il était parvenu à s'asseoir maximum dix minutes. Daniel et Teal'c sur ses talons, il prit le parti de suivre la doctoresse dans son bureau.

Le Dr Chadwick déposa les quelques dossiers qu'elle portait sur une pile avant de se tourner vers eux.

–Vous êtes les hommes de Cheyenne Mountain? Mélissa m'a prévenue que vous m'attendiez, fit-elle en les invitant d'un signe de la main à s'asseoir.

–Bonjour Docteur, je suis Daniel Jackson. Voici le colonel Jack O'neill et notre ami Murray.

–Nous sommes ici pour vous parler du Major Carter, l'interrompit le colonel, visiblement empressé d'en venir au but.

Daniel lui jeta un regard légèrement agacé. Jack n'était pas le meilleur diplomate… Le Dr Chadwick, même si elle avait fait ses études de médecine grâce à l'armée et servi un certain temps son pays, n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'une civile. Peut-être Jack devrait-il lui laisser gérer la situation…

–Le Major Carter est portée disparue depuis deux jours et le Général Hammond nous a chargé de la retrouver, reprit Daniel. Vous avez déjà travaillé avec nous comme consultante, n'est-ce pas ?

–C'est exact, Docteur Jackson. Je suis dans la confidence de ce que cache cette montagne, répondit-elle avec un fin sourire. Cependant, je n'étais pas au courant pour la disparition du major.

–Nous pensons savoir qu'elle vous a contacté dimanche, dans la soirée…

–En effet. Et nous nous sommes également vus hier midi.

Elle avait lancé l'information en observant chacun de ses trois visiteurs. Elle s'attendait à des complications avec le cas du Major, mais elle ne pensait pas que celles-ci viendraient si vite. Que voulaient donc ces hommes ? Parce qu'il était manifeste pour elle que le Major n'avait pas « disparu » et elle ne lui avait pas non plus semblé de ceux qui désertent leur poste.

–Le Major Carter est-elle accusée de désertion ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ses craintes

Le Dr Jackson s'était tourné vers le colonel O'neill. Visiblement, ils ignoraient tout de la visite de leur major la veille. Et Daniel n'avait pas songé un instant que l'armée puisse sanctionner l'absence de Sam parce qu'elle était injoignable.

–Aucunement, la rassura-t-il.

–Bien. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

–Nous devons connaître la teneur de votre entretien avec le Major, Docteur Chadwick, fit Jack en se forçant à garder un ton neutre. Nous en avons besoin afin de la retrouver rapidement.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil en le fixant. Elle en avait vu des colonels quand elle était en service actif. S'il croyait pouvoir l'intimider, il se trompait lourdement.

–Je ne considère pas le secret médical comme une vague ligne de conduite que je puisse dépasser quand bon me semble, Colonel O'neill.

Le militaire grimaça et Daniel prit le relai :

–N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez nous révéler afin de nous aider à la retrouver ? Il est impératif, pour…

L'interruption vint cette fois d'une sonnerie de portable. Celle de Jack. Le colonel répondit en se levant, nullement gêné de se montrer grossier. Son interlocuteur, le Général Hammond, donna ses ordres et, après avoir raccroché, Jack se tourna vers le médecin :

–Nous aurons le plaisir de poursuivre cette passionnante conversation à la base. Le Général Hammond requiert notre présence et vous invite à nous suivre, Docteur.

A sa tête, Daniel comprit que Jack n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient rappelés. Sam n'était pas rentrée, si ? Non, ils en auraient été informés !

Le Dr Chadwick accepta de les accompagner de son plein gré. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune raison de l'y obliger mais elle avait déjà travaillé avec Hammond pour une affaire sur une autre équipe SG. De toute façon, se dit l'archéologue, ils allaient dans le mur. Peut-être la praticienne parlerait davantage à un général ?

& & & & &

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, milieu de matinée :

Quand les trois hommes et la civile pénétrèrent dans la salle de conférence, le Général Hammond les attendait avec le Dr Fraiser. D'abord intrigués de la présence de Janet parmi eux, ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire et saluèrent leur amie. Le regard de Jack passait des deux docteurs au Général. Visiblement ils savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait car leurs visages exprimaient un mélange de gêne et d'inquiétude.

–Dr Chadwick, bienvenue.

–C'est un honneur, Général, répondit la doctoresse en serrant la main qu'Hammond lui tendait.

–Prenez place, je vous prie.

Ensuite, le commandant du SGC se tourna vers les trois membres de son équipe phare et même Teal'c ne put cacher sa surprise.

–Vous pouvez disposer, Colonel.

–… Pardon ? Mon général ? hoqueta ledit colonel en comprenant qu'on les congédiait.

–J'ai dit que vous pouviez disposer. Je vous vois dans une heure afin de faire le point sur la situation, réessaya l'homme en essayant de se montrer ferme.

Il paraissait toujours mal à l'aise et Daniel aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir pourquoi. Jack, lui, ne saurait sans doute pas attendre une heure pour avoir des réponses. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'officier en second ?

–Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, si cela concerne Carter… gronda-t-il d'une voix décidée.

–Bien, Colonel. Asseyez-vous. Et restez silencieux.

Nouvel étonnement. Daniel n'avait jamais vu un général capituler si rapidement ! L'archéologue prit place à la droite de Jack, lui-même placé en face de Janet. Teal'c, ayant le Dr Fraiser sur sa gauche, jetait un œil sur le Dr Chadwick en bout de table, juste en face du Général.

–Docteur, j'ai été mis au courant par le Dr Fraiser – que vous connaissez, je pense – il y a une demi-heure de la situation du Major Carter. Vous ne trahirez nullement le secret médical en confirmant nos soupçons.

–Bien, Général.

Elena échangea un regard avec Janet puis hocha de la tête en direction du commandant. Autour d'eux, Jack se sentait de plus en plus frustré tandis que Daniel commençait à voir ses propres soupçons se confirmer. Ses yeux ressemblèrent toutefois à des soucoupes quand Janet jeta la « bombe », s'adressant à sa consoeur :

–De combien de semaines… la grossesse du Major est-elle avancée ?

_Grossesse. Sam. Enceinte._

L'archéologue se retint de justesse de tourner la tête vers Jack. Ça n'aurait nullement été discret. Pourtant, il aurait donné beaucoup pour atténuer l'impact de la révélation… Dieu, Sam, enceinte ! Merde alors ! Et seuls lui et Teal'c savaient ce qu'il en était du père ! Ils étaient les seuls à avoir été témoins du rapprochement manifeste des deux militaires sur la planète de glace.

Attendez… en quoi cela concernait-il l'armée ? N'était-ce pas la vie privée de Sam ? De quel droit… Puis une lanterne s'alluma dans sa tête tandis qu'il saisissait la raison de l'embarras du Général.

–Un peu plus de dix semaines, répondit calmement l'obstétricienne, perplexe quant à la pertinence de la question.

Mais le Dr Chadwick ne pouvait pas savoir que dix semaines plus tôt, Sam Carter était retenue en esclavage sur une autre planète, exploitée pour la survie d'un peuple. Le Général, lui, ne pouvait l'ignorer, tout comme Janet, obligée de rendre compte à celui-ci. Le bébé de Sam avait été conçu off-world, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Bon sang, même si la doctoresse avait répondu onze semaines ou même huit, ça n'aurait pas aidé Sam !

Les militaires avaient-ils une procédure pour ce genre de choses ? Daniel n'en serait pas surpris. Ces quatre dernières années à travailler dans une base de l'armée lui avait appris une chose : les militaires étaient doués pour prévoir des procédures et des règlementations pour chaque éventualité.

Il réalisa aussi, tristement, que la vie privée de Sam ne le resterait pas longtemps. Et plus encore que la possible réaction de Jack, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

–Colonel, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ordonner de retrouver le Major Carter.

En s'adressant cette fois-ci à tous, il poursuivit gravement :

–Il n'est désormais plus seulement question de la réparation de l'iris. Le Major Carter doit être ramenée à la base afin d'y passer des examens plus poussés concernant… la nature de son état.

Ensuite il voulut les congédier mais fut interrompu par le Dr Chadwick qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris aux enjeux qui se jouaient.

–Général. Puisque vous êtes à la recherche du Major, je me dois de vous informer qu'elle a rendez-vous dans mon service ce vendredi, à 9h40.

Janet Fraiser fronça les sourcils. Une autre consultation, si rapprochée de la première ? Ce n'était pas normal. Une grossesse ne pouvait être compliquée à seulement douze semaines…

–Le Major Carter m'a demandé de programmer une IVG, expliqua Chadwick. Elle paraissait sûre de sa décision et pressée de reprendre du service actif. Je lui ai trouvé un créneau vendredi matin pour pratiquer l'intervention.

Pour la seconde fois sur la matinée, Jack O'neill se prit une claque en pleine face. Cette fois-ci, Daniel regarda attentivement son ami. Il avait changé de couleur, le regard fixe. Il digérait l'information à sa manière. Puisqu'il ne pouvait réagir devant Hammond – il n'en était nullement question s'il voulait éviter à Sam et lui de passer en cour martiale – il resta silencieux tout en bouillonnant à l'intérieur. C'était beaucoup à digérer d'un coup, pensa Daniel, compatissant.

Sam, enceinte. Sam attendant un enfant. _Son_ enfant.

Sam introuvable.

Sam qui voulait avorter…

Il entendit à peine le général répondre au docteur qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas d'attendre la fin de la semaine. La base ne pouvait rester avec un iris défectueux toute une semaine. Ensuite, il la remercia et les congédia tous.

Janet accompagna sa collègue. Elle avait besoin de toutes les informations que pourraient lui donner l'obstétricienne sur la grossesse de sa patiente et amie. Chadwick avait apporté avec elle les résultats de l'échographie pratiquée la veille.

L'archéologue et le Jaffa entourèrent Jack de leur présence. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Daniel, le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Ils s'étaient réunis là hier lorsqu'ils cherchaient des endroits possibles où pouvait se trouver leur équipière.

–… Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Daniel Jackson une fois la porte de son bureau fermée.

–J'ai l'air d'aller, Daniel ! gronda celui-ci en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

L'archéologue se tourna vers Teal'c mais le Jaffa n'était pas disposé à lui venir en aide sur ce coup-là. Il soupira, mal à l'aise, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. La situation pouvait difficilement être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

–Qu'est-ce qu'une IVG, Daniel Jackson ?demanda Teal'c perplexe.

Daniel tressaillit et vit Jack faire de même. Une des épaules du colonel se crispait davantage que l'autre. Le colonel se frotta l'arrière de la tête en leur tournant le dos.

–C'est… euh… IVG correspond à ''Interruption Volontaire de Grossesse'', Teal'c, expliqua l'archéologue, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Il doutait que l'IVG ou même le contraceptif existe sur Chulac ! Il espérait sincèrement que le Jaffa se montrerait aussi ouvert d'esprit à ce concept qu'à tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'ici sur la Terre. Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'on la juge.

–Une IVG est une intervention qui se pratique dans les premiers mois d'une grossesse non… désirée.

Les mots eurent du mal à sortir. Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez en fixant le dos de Jack. Son ami semblait supporter toute la misère du monde.

–Voyez-vous, Teal'c, sur Terre, une femme a le droit de disposer de son corps comme elle l'entend et…

–Ne pourrions-nous pas changer de sujet ! gémit Jack en l'interrompant.

Ok. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'IVG. C'était compréhensible : il y a dix minutes, il ignorait encore l'existence de cette grossesse… Il y a trois jours, il délirait sous l'effet de l'anoxie, perdu dans l'espace, en route pour une nébuleuse quelconque.

–Quelqu'un à une nouvelle idée du lieu de retraite de Sam ? lança plus gaiement Daniel.

Ils devaient retrouver leur amie sur la superficie de la Terre. Même s'ils pouvaient se limiter aux Etats-Unis, la besogne restait conséquente. Sam n'était attendue nulle part avant vendredi et à moins qu'elle n'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles, elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où ! A la surprise générale, la piste vint du seul d'entre eux qui n'avait jamais vécu dans la vie civile.

Teal'c proposa de faire appel à Jacob Carter.

–Jacob ! s'exclama Jack sceptique.

Comment un Tok'ra à l'autre bout de la galaxie pourrait les aider ?

–Bien sûr Jacob ! répondit Daniel, davantage optimiste. Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de venir, puisque l'iris reste clos, mais il peut nous en dire plus sur les endroits où elle aimait se rendre… pour réfléchir.

Le retour d'un peu d'action avait remis Jack O'neill sur les rails. Il considéra un moment la proposition puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils ne risquaient rien à essayer ! Il pensait juste qu'il se passerait davantage de temps avant de revoir celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort glaciale.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir reçu l'autorisation du général d'ouvrir un vortex vers la planète des Tok'ra, le sergent Harriman comptait les chevrons enclenchés et Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se trouvaient à ses côtés, fixant la Porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir plus vite. L'iris toujours bloqué les empêcha de profiter du spectacle de l'ouverture de la Porte.

Après quelques instants, la voix de Jacob se fit clairement entendre par radio :

–_Alors, Colonel, vous vous êtes déjà mis dans les ennuis ? Je viens à peine de vous déposer !_

–Vous me vexez, Jacob, plaisanta Jack d'une voix un peu forcée. Nous n'avons pas plus d'ennuis que d'habitude !

–_Cela aurait-il un lien avec votre incapacité à rouvrir votre iris ? _

–On ne peut rien vous cacher.

–_Je vous écoute, Jack. Ma fille n'est pas avec vous ?_

–Hum… non. Carter est censée être en permission pour la semaine.

–_Et elle n'y est pas ?_

–Si et c'est notre problème, lâcha O'neill un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Jacob Carter l'agaçait à répondre du tac au tac à toutes ses réponses ! Il avait décidé de faire simple pourtant ! Afin d'éviter de trop en dire au père de la fille qu'il avait mise enceinte.

–Nous avons besoin du Major pour réparer l'iris mais votre fille s'est prise des petites vacances sans téléphone portable !

–_Elle a fait ça ?!_ rit Jacob, du bout de sa galaxie.

–Mouais. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de là où elle se cache par hasard ?

Ils y étaient ! Soit Jacob leur donnait une piste soit ils recommençaient à zéro avec les moyens du bord.

–_J'imagine que si vous faîtes appel à moi, c'est que vous avez déjà essayé tous les endroits possibles. Vous avez appelé mon fils, Mark ?_

–Il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles.

–Y-a-t-il un lieu que Sam affectionne pour se détendre ? demanda Daniel en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Il récolta un regard noir de la part de Jack. En avait-il trop dit ?

–Les dernières missions ont été plutôt éprouvantes, ajouta l'archéologue afin de se rattraper.

–_Si elle a voulu quitter Colorado Springs, j'ai peut-être une petite idée…_ répondit Jacob, songeur.

–On vous écoute !

–_Il y a un circuit automobile à Denver, un peu à l'écart de la ville, qu'elle connaît bien. Nous y avons vécu un moment quand elle était adolescente et elle y a son grand-père maternel, Ted Mackenzie. Un vieil imbécile qu'elle adore. Il s'occupe d'une écurie de voitures de courses. Des Formule Un. Je crois que Sam y avait même sa propre voiture à une époque._

La réaction des trois hommes était partagée entre amusement et étonnement. Sam avait un certain penchant pour les belles voitures, c'est vrai, mais de là à l'imaginer au volant d'une Formule1 sur un véritable circuit ! Quoique, quand on y repensait, pourquoi étaient-ils surpris ? Samantha Carter avait piloté devant eux des vaisseaux alien ; elle avait servi pendant la guerre du Golfe sur des avions de chasse, combattu des ennemis farouches sur diverses planètes… alors les voitures à côté !

Daniel prit note des noms et des adresses données par Jacob pendant que Jack remerciait le général.

Ils partaient pour Denver !

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Sam arriva à Denver dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Elle avait perdu du temps en manquant la première sortie et avait dû tourner un moment avant de retrouver le chemin du circuit.

Elle s'était donné un quart d'heure, sur la route, pour prendre un café et remettre suffisamment d'essence. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne voulait pas passer une nouvelle nuit à l'hôtel. Elle visualisait parfaitement les lits de camp et canapés confortables installés dans la salle de repos, tout au bout du plus petit hangar. Elle y avait passé des heures étant enfant à attendre que son grand-père l'autorise à approcher les voitures.

Adolescente, elle avait même été autorisée à les conduire. Piloter. Elle avait longtemps considéré cette époque comme la plus heureuse de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle ressentait le besoin de retrouver ce foyer. Des gens fiables, tous amis de son grand-père. Cette tenace odeur de carburant, de cambouis et d'outils… Elle pourrait dormir sans rêver à sa mère ou à Jack O'neill.

Rien qu'elle et sa superbe voiture de course.

Sam Carter sourit tristement en se garant. Les questions du Dr Chadwick, même posée avec beaucoup de tact, avaient ébranlé légèrement son assurance.

_Etes-vous certaine de vouloir faire cela aussi vite, Major ? _

_En avez-vous discuté avec le père de l'enfant ?_

Ça avait été douloureux de répondre, même si Sam savait que le docteur ne faisait que poser les questions du formulaire à remplir. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'examen en lui-même, l'échographie. Elle avait refusé de regarder le fœtus sur l'écran quand le Dr le lui avait proposé. Sur le coup, elle s'était sentie aussi faible qu'un chaton. Elle n'aurait pas tenu de le voir, même si à ce stade, il n'y avait pas encore grand-chose à observer.

Le Dr Chadwick avait imprimé l'image mais l'avait glissé directement dans le dossier.

Puis il y avait eu le cœur et, à moins d'être devenue sourde, elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas entendre les battements de cœur du fœtus.

_Avez-vous utilisé un contraceptif quelconque lors de la conception ?_

Ca aussi, Sam se l'était pris en pleine face ! Le docteur n'insinuait rien du tout pourtant. Elle posait une question médicale. Seulement, ça renvoya la jeune femme plus d'un mois en arrière. Dans les mines, ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient militaires. Ils ne se souvenaient même pas de connaître Teal'c ! Comment auraient-ils pensé au préservatif ?!

Mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait dire la vérité, elle répondit juste par la négative. Ils n'avaient pas pris de précaution et pourtant ils avaient fait l'amour de façon répétée, pendant deux mois - en cachette des surveillants de la mine. Elle allait passer pour une femme naïve ou inconsciente. Tous ceux qui apprendraient sa grossesse le penseraient forcément. De nos jours, il existe suffisamment de moyens pour éviter une grossesse non désirée.

Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci et le parking était désert. Heureusement, elle connaissait l'endroit où Bernie, le régisseur qui soutenait son grand-père depuis des années, laissait toujours un trousseau de clefs. Si Ted Mackenzie n'avait pas été à l'autre bout du pays pour un rallye, elle aurait sans doute été directement chez lui, dans la petite maison qui lui appartenait un peu en dehors de la ville.

Elle n'était pas venue pour le voir. Sam savait qu'il serait absent ; elle l'avait eu au téléphone le jour où ils étaient revenus de ces quatre mois sur P3R118. Craignant que le Général ait pu lui annoncer sa disparition en mission, elle avait voulu le rassurer et prendre des nouvelles du vieil homme et des quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait dans son entourage.

Depuis le début du programme Porte des étoiles, ses visites pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Elle en avait un peu honte.

Enfin, maintenant, elle était là.

Silencieusement, elle récupéra les clefs des bâtiments, ouvrit celui du troisième hangar loué par le vieux Mackenzie. C'était là qu'était entreposée la Joc' quand Ted ne l'emmenait pas pour les rallyes. Par des gestes sûrs, Sam retira la bâche qui recouvrait la carrosserie et posa ses deux mains sur le capot. Si elle n'était pas si épuisée, elle serait capable de la conduire immédiatement ! Sentir le bolide prendre de la vitesse, gérer les virages, les accélérations…

Piloter une Formule Un n'avait rien avoir avec un avion de chasse ou un vaisseau goa'uld. Dans les vaisseaux, toutes les sensations étaient atténuées par la coque et les moteurs. Derrière le volant d'une voiture de course, on ressentait plus que jamais toutes les accélérations, les moindres changements de direction, les ronronnements du moteur et le crissement des pneus neufs sur la piste.

Et la Joc' était le plus beau et le plus rapide des bolides.

Elle lui appartenait à proportion d'un tiers. Ted Mackenzie avait décidé il y a plusieurs années déjà de léguer de son vivant cette voiture de collection (elle avait fait son temps sur les circuits mais était devenue obsolète pour rivaliser avec les tout derniers modèles) à ceux qu'il jugeait la mériter. Sam avait été dans le lot en souvenir du Grand Prix remporté à dix-huit ans avec ladite voiture. L'unique rallye auquel elle ait participé, l'année avant d'entrer dans l'armée. Ça avait été une grande année !

Les deux autres propriétaires étaient Christopher, le fils cadet de Bernie, qui pilotait aujourd'hui les nouveaux modèles, et Ted lui-même. Il n'avait pas encore décidé à qui l'autre tiers reviendrait et tant qu'il resterait en vie, le vieil homme comptait bien continuer à profiter de son véhicule.

C'était lui qui l'avait baptisée. Il avait été le premier à la conduire, Sam était à peine née. C'était la seule voiture à qui il donnait une telle valeur sentimentale et Sam savait très bien pourquoi.

Sam n'alluma pas les néons et enclencha seulement le mécanisme des plus petites lampes. Il faisait assez frisquet mais la jeune femme savait où trouver des couvertures. Elle s'installa dans l'un des canapés. Il était neuf tandis que les lits de camp dataient un peu… Elle s'endormit quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller et ne fit aucun rêve.

Vers 8h30, elle fut tirée du sommeil par un bruit de porte que l'on referme. Des gens s'agitaient dans les hangars. Quelqu'un avait dû remarquer sa présence, sans doute Bernie, car la personne en question avait fait demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds afin de la laisser dormir. L'employer de son grand-père, la cinquantaine bien entamée, était l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus dans toute l'équipe. Plus doux que son grand-père, il agissait toujours en véritable père de famille. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait cinq enfants, tous devenus grands. De plus, il gérait les conflits comme personne.

Sam s'étira doucement et se donna encore une petite demi-heure avant de se tirer des couvertures. Rien ne pressait. Elle était bien et des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle savourait de ne penser, pour une fois, ni au colonel ni à sa condition compromettante ou aux missions périlleuses qui l'attendaient. Elle ne songeait pas plus à sa mère car celle-ci n'était presque jamais venue sur le circuit.

La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les stores de la salle de repos. Elle se souvint d'une autre nuit passée dans cette pièce. Elle avait bien failli perdre sa virginité cette fois-là. Son petit ami de l'époque, un mécano qui s'occupait des bolides, avait été assez audacieux pour tenter sa chance alors qu'ils pouvaient être interrompus à tout moment. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs été et ça avait vite tourné au cauchemar !

Sam souriait en revoyant la scène dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle du tout sur le moment. Si Bernie les avait surpris, ils auraient été bons pour un sermon mais c'était Ted Mackenzie qui était entré dans la pièce où un gringalet était occupé à déshabiller son unique petite-fille ! Bien sûr, Ted n'aurait pas dû être là. Ils n'auraient jamais pris un tel risque. Et pourtant… Le pauvre Billy avait senti son boss l'empoigner par la peau du cou et avait littéralement décollé dans les airs !

La jeune Samantha, quinze ans, avait été furieuse contre son grand-père une journée entière. Billy Annigan ne retenterait jamais sa chance. Samantha avait été réellement amoureuse du garçon et pourtant pas au point de rester en conflit avec son grand-père Ted. Elle aimait davantage son grand-père que son petit-ami. Ça, plus que la réaction de Ted, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait sans doute trouver mieux pour sa première fois.

En soupirant, Sam se leva en gardant les couvertures. Elle avait besoin d'une longue douche et elle préférait la prendre maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'être seule. En fin de journée, il y avait toujours un pilote ou un mécano pour se débarbouiller avant de rentrer chez lui.

La jeune femme profita des bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Elle avait envie de voir du monde, de se mêler à la foule. Elle en avait fini de rester seule, à ruminer ses problèmes. La vie continuait, au moins pour aujourd'hui ! Ayant enfilé un bleu de travail qui l'empêcherait de mettre du cambouis plein ses vêtements, Sam monta quatre à quatre les marches vers le bureau de son grand-père.

Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, Bernard Halloway se trouvait assis derrière l'imposant bureau à trier des factures. Chose nouvelle : la présence d'un ordinateur. Sam avait mis un temps fou à les convaincre de moderniser le système. C'était indispensable dans le métier désormais.

–Hey, mais voici la marmotte !

–Bernie... salua Sam avec un immense sourire.

Son vieil ami se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

–Ted va crever de jalousie quand il va savoir qu'il a raté ta visite ! dit-il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil complice.

–Je l'ai eu au bout du fil la semaine dernière. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je viendrai. Je t'avoue que je suis vraiment là sur un coup de tête…

–Ça va pour moi, Sammie. Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais.

Sam hocha de la tête et prit place sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle observa l'homme qui secondait son grand-père depuis plus de vingt ans. Il semblait aller bien.

–Quand es-tu arrivée ?

–Dans la nuit. En fait, il faisait presque jour.

–Tu es encore fatiguée ? Tu peux dormir à la maison si tu veux, proposa-t-il en retournant à ses papiers.

C'était tellement naturel pour lui de l'inviter chez lui. C'était le genre de famille où il y avait toujours du monde, un enfant de passage, un ami à souper. Elle connaissait bien la femme de Bernie. Ce serait un plaisir de manger chez eux à midi. Martha était la meilleure cuisinière de tout l'Etat !

–J'aimerai mieux m'y mettre tout de suite. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

–C'est comme tu le sens.

Sam le laissa à ses comptes et descendit rejoindre les quelques employés qui n'avaient pas accompagnés Ted et Christopher au Grand Prix de Chicago. Elle en reconnaissait quelques uns mais pour une fois, ne se proposa pas pour les aider dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Elle avait envie de voir rouler la Joc'.

Elle avait pris la décision sous la douche de ne pas la conduire elle-même. Ce serait une erreur dans son état. Enceinte, elle ne pouvait piloter une Formule Un. C'était l'une des nombreuses règles proclamées par son grand-père et même si elle avait pensé contourner l'interdiction – personne ne connaissait sa situation – elle avait finalement décidé que non, elle ne prendrait pas le volant. L'IVG était prévue pour vendredi. Il serait idiot de risquer une fausse couche maintenant.

Mais elle n'était pas venue pour rien. Samantha Carter passa la matinée à vérifier l'état complet du bolide, touchant au moteur et à la boîte de vitesses, choisissant le nouveau modèle de pneus. A midi, Bernie passa la voir et ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à chez lui pour partager le repas préparé par Martha.

Ce fut un vrai délice. Sam ne s'était pas jetée sur la nourriture depuis… en fait, depuis un bon moment. On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir passé quatre mois sans voir le soleil, à se nourrir de croutons de pain et de soupe, elle se serait réellement jetée sur la nourriture du mess mais quitter Jonah lui avait noué l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas eu d'appétit. Puis elle avait été assaillie par les nausées.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, certains des enfants du couple étaient aussi présents au dîner. Plus jeune que Sam, ils étaient désormais tous de jeunes adultes. Il y avait Molly qui poursuivait des études de Lettres, Charles, son frère jumeau, un féru d'informatique, et Teddy, le dernier né de la tribu Halloway. C'était à celui-ci que Sam comptait proposer la Joc'.

Teddy aimait les voitures et aidait souvent son père. Il avait juste suffisamment d'expérience du circuit pour que Sam ose lui proposer la place de pilote.

–Oh, Sam ! T'es vraiment sérieuse ?

–Tu es partant ? sourit Sam devant son enthousiasme.

–P'pa ? vérifia le jeune homme en se tournant vers Bernie pour avoir son accord.

–… c'est bon pour moi.

–Chéri, je compte sur toi pour rouler prudemment, lui rappela Martha en jetant un regard à son fils.

A 15h, ils étaient en place pour lancer la Joc' sur le circuit. Bernie lui avait laissé le casque radio grâce auquel elle communiquait avec le jeune pilote. Après le premier tour, il repassa devant eux à une vitesse folle et poussa un cri de joie ! C'était trop génial !

& & & & &

Plus tard ce jour-là :

Sam attendit trois sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de Cassandra Fraiser de l'autre côté.

–_Sam ! Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre !_

–Moi aussi, Cassie. Tu vas bien ?

–_Plus que bien ! Si tu savais… j'ai un tas de trucs à te dire !_

–J'allais justement te proposer de passer la journée ensemble samedi ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es libre ?

–_Samedi ? oui, pas de problème ! Je demanderai à maman quand elle rentrera. Tu penses à quoi ? _

–Une journée shopping au centre commercial. Mais si tu as autre chose à proposer, je suis d'accord pour ce que tu veux.

–_Nan, le shopping c'est parfait !_

La jeune femme sourit. Cassie était de bonne humeur et elle était curieuse d'en savoir la raison. Après avoir passé la journée au milieu de gens, elle avait pris conscience de son besoin de voir du monde samedi après l'intervention. Une journée shopping entre filles semblait tout bonnement parfait. Elle aurait tout le vendredi pour se remettre de sa matinée et elle se changerait les idées le week-end grâce à Cassandra.

Elle arrivera en bonne santé physique et morale lundi matin pour reprendre son service.

–Tu m'en dis plus ou je dois prendre mon mal en patience jusqu'au week-end ? l'encouragea Sam.

Ça faisait du bien d'entendre parler des aléas de la vie d'une adolescente. Cassandra était sortie de l'âge bête. A seize ans, elle commençait à se sentir suffisamment bien dans son corps de jeune femme et avait même débuté ses recherches pour préparer son avenir.

La conversation se poursuivit naturellement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille reçoive un appel sur l'autre ligne. Sam avait passé une bonne journée mais n'avait pas envie d'être encore à Denver le lendemain. Elle avait profité de la Joc', discuté toute la soirée avec Bernie, le jeune Teddy et quelques mécaniciens qui lui avaient proposés des bières.

Elle avait refusé la boisson, pour la même raison qu'elle n'avait pas conduit la Joc' plus tôt dans la journée. Ses amis n'avaient pas posé de questions et elle avait apprécié l'attention. Ils n'étaient pas si respectueux quand elle avait quinze ans et représentait le 'bébé' de la bande.

Rassemblant ses quelques affaires, Sam retourna à sa voiture. Bernie s'était occupé de faire le plein d'essence. Il avait supposé qu'elle rentrerait à Colorado Springs et elle ne l'avait pas contredit. Pourtant elle ne rentrait pas encore. Il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait à Springs. Elle n'avait pas à y être avant vendredi matin.

Décidant de continuer à faire selon son envie, elle ressortit son téléphone portable et composa un autre numéro en mémoire.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

CHAPITRE 5 :

_-Samantha Carter, veux-tu me rendre folle ? _

_-Pardon, Granny. _

_Samantha baissa les yeux sur le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans la buanderie de sa grand-mère._

_-Je vais tout ranger... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer._

_-Et mon lave-linge ! Sammie, qu'as-tu donc fait à mon lave-linge ?_

_-Pas grand-chose. Il fonctionne à nouveau. Je t'assure, il est comme neuf ! Regarde par toi-même !_

_La très jeune adolescente observa la vieille femme remettre l'appareil en marche en lançant un programme. La machine, qui hier encore semblait à l'agonie, ronronna puis se tut. C'était sans doute maintenant le plus silencieux des lave-linge. Mme Carter regarda sa petite-fille d'un œil nouveau._

_-C'est incroyable ! Aurais-tu d'autres dons que tu m'aurais cachés, ma chérie ?_

_Un sourire vint aux lèvres de l'aînée, un de ces sourires énormes, qui mangeait tout un visage. Ses oncles avaient dit à Samantha qu'elle et son aïeule avaient le même sourire et la jeune fille espérait secrètement que ce ne soit pas seulement des paroles en l'air. Madeleine Carter ne souriait plus des masses depuis le décès de son époux : seulement dans des moments de joie intense ou sous le coup de la surprise, mais c'était un merveilleux sourire. _

_Dans ces moments-là, la jeune Samantha pensait à son grand-père Samuel, tombé amoureux de ce sourire au premier regard. Elle n'avait pas connu son grand-père mais elle aimerait tellement qu'un homme la regarde un jour avec autant d'amour et de tendresse que Grand-père Samuel sur les photos ! _

_Samantha se laissa diriger vers le salon de son aïeule. Elle allait bientôt devoir repartir. Granny avait fini sa sieste ; Mark devait venir la prendre en voiture. Il avait le permis depuis peu mais en était tellement fier…_

_A onze ans, Samantha Carter savait beaucoup de choses. Réparer l'électro ménager faisait partie du lot. Elle avait d'abord fait des expériences sur les appareils de la maison et sa mère n'avait pas été conciliante. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus besoin d'expérimenter ; elle avait compris l'électricité. Ça l'avait passionné un temps ; maintenant elle avait « une nouvelle lubie » : l'espace et toutes les choses qui expliquaient le fonctionnement des étoiles, leurs mouvements. C'était tellement passionnant !_

_Malheureusement, ça n'intéressait pas beaucoup sa famille. _

_Samantha se retint d'embêter sa grand-mère avec tout ça. Granny avait une excuse. Elles n'étaient pas de la même époque… La vieille femme avait encore du mal à croire qu'on puisse marcher sur la lune !_

_-Alors, ma chérie… Parle-moi de ta mère._

_-Oh. Pourquoi ? s'enquit Samantha en feignant un air détaché._

_La jeune fille évita de regarder sa grand-mère dans les yeux. Elle était mauvaise menteuse ; elle le savait. Personne ne pouvait cacher la vérité aussi mal qu'elle ! Et Granny mettait toujours le doigt sur le sujet que sa petite-fille voulait à tout prix éviter._

_-Pourquoi pas, répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire en coin. _

_Elle paraissait aussi détendue que s'il était question de la pluie ou du beau temps ! Samantha s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé._

_-On s'est disputé._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Vraiment._

_-Tu veux me dire pour quoi ?_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Samantha sentit sa voix trembler tandis qu'elle laissait éclater toute sa rancœur._

_-Elle m'empêche de vivre, Granny ! Elle voulait que j'arrête de démonter tout dans la maison… elle voulait que je sois plus NORMALE et quand je suis normale et que je me mêle aux autres enfants, elle trouve encore que je fais tout mal ! C'est injuste !_

_Grand-mère Carter changea de fauteuil et s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, rouge de colère, semblait plus butée que jamais, malgré sa peine apparente. Madeleine soupira bruyamment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de calmer le jeu entre sa petite-fille et sa bru. Ella semblait tout faire de travers avec sa fille. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Madeleine n'attendrait pas que son fils revienne à terre pour régler la situation. Jacob ne réglait jamais vraiment les disputes de toute façon. Les choses en restaient là et les querelles reprenaient dès le départ de Jacob sur le porte-avion._

_-Elle craint l'influence des garçons. C'est tout naturel pour une mère, Samantha._

_-C'était juste UN garçon, Granny. Et il a seulement dit qu'il m'aimait bien ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame !_

_La jeune fille repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage. La vieille Mme Carter se surprit à penser à elle en tant que femme. Elle essayait d'imaginer celle-ci dans dix ans et sut d'instinct qu'elle en ferait encore beaucoup voir à ses deux parents._

_Madeleine tenta une autre approche pour modérer sa petite-fille._

_-Ta mère doit jouer deux rôles quand ton père est en mer, chérie, tu le sais bien. Il n'est pas simple de voir ses enfants grandir. Ni de les élever avec un père absent._

_Granny était la seule qui pouvait aborder les absences de Jacob avec Samantha. La jeune fille continuait d'idolâtrer son père. C'était bien naturel... Tout comme les réactions d'Ella vis-à-vis de sa fille étaient compréhensibles si on se mettait à la place de la mère. Madeleine éprouvait du respect pour sa belle-fille : Ella venait d'une famille modeste ; son père, un passionné de voitures de course, l'avait élevé seul après le décès de son épouse. Ella avait travaillé dur pour avoir la vie de son choix. Et elle avait pourtant abandonné ses études pour élever Mark puis Samantha._

_Elle s'occupait d'eux malgré les départs de son mari et vivait seule minimum six mois par an. Il n'était pas du tout exagéré de dire que Madeleine respectait la femme qu'avait épousée son fils._

_Bien plus, elle savait que Samantha souffrait de sa mauvaise entente avec sa mère. La relation entre les deux femmes allait de mal en pis ces derniers mois et Madeleine n'était pas parvenue jusqu'ici à en comprendre la raison. Elle espérait que sa petite-fille ferait le premier pas pour crever l'abcès._

_Celle-ci, comme si elle avait entendu les cheminements de sa grand-mère, renifla une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher ce qui la troublait si profondément :_

_-Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. _

_Nouveau reniflement. La jeune fille avait une telle rancœur dans la voix qu'elle laissa muette sa grand-mère un instant._

_-Sammie, comment peux-tu dire cela ? Ta maman t'aime énormément !_

_-Je l'ai entendu le dire, Granny. Elle ne savait pas que j'écoutais. Mark était un accident et à cause de lui, Maman et Papa ont dû se marier et Maman n'a pas pu rester à l'université. Et moi non plus j'étais pas voulue ! _

& & & & &

Mercredi matin, une dizaine d'heures après que le Major Samantha Carter ait quitté le tarmac du circuit automobile de Denver, un 4x4 s'arrêta sur le parking visiteur. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et le colonel Jack O'Neill en descendirent.

Daniel aurait pu se sentir courbaturé de la longue route mais il avait trop de difficulté à convaincre son estomac de rester en place pour s'en soucier sérieusement. Bon sang, ils auraient dû éviter de confier le volant à Jack ! Ce dernier avait roulé à la vitesse maximale autorisée depuis le moment même où ils avaient quitté la base, à 6h00.

Teal'c paraissait supporter la sècheresse de la conduite de Jack mieux que lui. Le Jaffa, imperturbable, observait avec une curiosité contenue les infrastructures du circuit. Daniel aurait du mal à le renseigner s'il posait des questions. Les voitures n'avaient jamais vraiment été son domaine de prédilection. Sam, elle, pourrait sans doute leur expliquer tout le mic-mac entourant la ligne de départ, les hangars et le reste.

-Quel nom nous a donné Jacob déjà ?

-Theodore Joseph Mackenzie, lui rappela Teal'c qui avait vérifié l'identité de l'homme grâce aux registres.

-C'est plutôt grand, commenta Daniel en regardant autour de lui.

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à appréhender à partir d'où les bâtiments n'étaient plus attenants au circuit.

-Vous avez vu un panneau avec « accueil », « entrée » ou un truc du genre ?

Sans répondre, Jack se dirigea droit vers une bâtisse minuscule aux volets baissés. En période pleine, ça devait servir à vendre les billets aux amateurs de rallyes. Teal'c et Daniel le rattrapèrent alors qu'il faisait le tour du point de vente.

Apercevant un homme à l'intérieur, il tapa sur le carreau jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre la fenêtre.

-On est fermé ! beugla le gars, d'un certain âge, la cigarette au bec avant d'essayer de refermer la vitre.

Jack bloqua celle-ci.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de Samantha Carter.

Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir énormément de militaires dans le coin et que si Sam y passait bel et bien des week-ends, elle ne devait pas se faire connaître par son grade.

-Connais pas !

-Et Theodore Mackenzie ? demanda Daniel.

L'homme leur montra du doigt les toits des hangars les plus éloignés de la ligne de départ.

-Hangars six à neuf.

Daniel le remercia pour son aide mais déjà la vitre s'était refermée. Il pressa le pas en voyant Teal'c et Jack déjà en route pour les hangars indiqués.

Sur place, ils virent plusieurs personnes s'affairer autour de quelques voitures mais pour l'ensemble, le hangar était quasi vide. Un mécano leur montra un bureau au-dessus d'un escalier en colimaçon quand ils demandèrent à voir Ted Mackenzie. Ils toquèrent trois fois avant qu'une voix en bas leur crie que le patron était au bord du circuit à surveiller les essais.

L'homme en question leur parut bien jeune pour être le grand-père de leur amie. Même si l'on considérait qu'il avait eu la mère de Sam très jeune, c'était mathématiquement impossible. Les cheveux gris et quelques rides au coin des yeux, Bernie Halloway leur accorda à peine un regard avant de retourner son attention vers son bloc-notes. Il portait un casque avec une oreillette et visiblement il communiquait avec un pilote mais Daniel avait beau regarder aussi loin qu'il pouvait, il ne parvenait pas à voir la voiture.

Le circuit était bien trop grand.

-Paraît que vous me cherchez ?

-Nous voulons parler à Ted Mackenzie, dit Jack, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Ou à Samantha Carter.

-Ted est en déplacement, je suis son second, Bernard Halloway mais appelez-moi Bernie. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Samantha Carter ?

Son ton était légèrement plus agressif quand il évoqua le major. Ça confirma aux yeux des trois hommes qu'il avait sans doute dû la voir récemment. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait dans un des autres hangars ou même dans la Formule Un dont Bernard Halloway suivait la trace avec ses instruments.

-Je m'appelle Daniel, voici Murray et le colonel O'Neill. Nous travaillons avec Sam à Colorado Springs.

-Alors vous devriez savoir où la trouver, fit remarquer l'ancien pilote, avec humour.

Daniel se tourna vers Jack. Etaient-ils tous aussi antipathiques ou Sam leur avait dit de ne pas les aider ?

-Est-ce qu'elle est ici ?

La voix du colonel était juste suffisamment autoritaire pour que Bernie se demande si la petite avait des ennuis.

-Elle est passée hier et est restée la journée, finit-il par avouer.

Après tout, Sam ne l'avait pas chargé de cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait dit être en vacances et Bernie la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas déserté.

-Vous a-t-elle dit où elle comptait se rendre ?

-Non. Je pensais qu'elle rentrait à Springs. Que lui voulez-vous exactement ?

Son attitude protectrice n'était pas qu'un masque. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à la petite-fille de son meilleur ami. Cette gamine, il l'avait vu grandir. D'un geste de la main, il appela un jeune qui travaillait à l'extérieur du hangar et lui tendit le casque avec l'oreillette. Ensuite, il invita les trois collègues de Sam à le suivre.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bâtiment six, plus vieux que les autres. Daniel eut le temps d'apercevoir une salle de repos où plusieurs gars faisaient une pause ou, plus probable étant donné l'heure qu'il était, n'avaient pas encore commencé à travailler. Il y avait pas mal de photos accrochées sur les murs.

Ils arrivèrent devant une Formule Un d'un modèle plus ancien. Une superbe voiture de course rouge et bleue avec le numéro vingt-six sur le capot.

-C'est celle de Sam, leur apprit Bernie, debout les bras croisés devant eux. On l'appelle la Joc'. Sammie était là hier matin quand je suis arrivé. Elle a passé la journée à faire quelques améliorations au moteur et mon plus jeune fils l'a essayé en fin d'après-midi. Sam est partie alors que la nuit allait tomber. Si vous voulez d'autres informations, il faudra m'en dire plus.

& & & & &

Au même moment, dans une petite ville aux abords du lac Palmer (1) :

-Sam…

La jeune femme fut réveillée par une main sur son épaule. Le visage de son interlocutrice si près du sien la fit sursauter et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil.

-Mmmm… oui ?

-Je pars travailler, l'informa son amie avec un sourire et Sam remarqua qu'elle avait déjà enfilé sa veste et un foulard.

Combien de temps avait-elle donc pu dormir ? Tracey avait été assez sympa pour l'accueillir alors qu'elle s'était annoncée deux heures à peine avant de débarquer. De plus, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

-T'étais pas mal fatiguée hier, constata la jeune femme brune en enfilant sa dernière boucle d'oreille.

Elles n'avaient pas pu discuter longtemps la veille. Dès que Tracey lui avait installé le canapé-lit, Sam avait sombré dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle devait bien reconnaître avoir dormi comme une souche. Elle n'avait même pas entendu son amie se lever ou le fils de celle-ci s'apprêter pour l'école.

-Merci… pour tout.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Sam. J'ai toujours espéré pouvoir te rendre la pareille pour ce que tu as fait pour moi à l'université… Promets-moi juste d'être encore là ce soir, qu'on puisse discuter, ok ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je rentre à 18h. As-tu besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi ?

-Non, vraiment. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci.

Sam s'était assise dans le canapé-lit. Elle avait l'empreinte des draps sur la joue. Tracey allait répondre quelque chose quand un petit bonhomme de quatre ans débarqua comme une fusée et sauta à côté de Sam.

-Salut !

Il n'avait pas l'air très timide. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait vu le garçon qu'une ou deux fois et il était bébé à l'époque.

-Salut Connor, le salua-t-elle en retour avec un sourire.

-On doit vraiment y aller, Sam, s'excusa Tracey en prenant son fils par la main. On en discute ce soir, d'accord ? Je t'ai laissé une clef de l'appart' sur le bar. N'hésite pas à te servir, fais comme chez toi, hein ?

-Passez une bonne journée !

La porte d'entrée claqua en se refermant et Sam se laissa tomber dans le lit moelleux. Pour une fois, elle avait vraiment la possibilité de paresser. Elle avait même la journée pour ça. Mais le Major Samantha Carter n'est pas faite pour rester inactive, Jack O'Neill pourrait le confirmer. La jeune femme n'avait plus pris de réelles vacances depuis longtemps ; elle n'était pas certaine de comment on s'y prend pour rester immobile.

La télévision ? Elle n'était même pas tentée.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre du jus d'orange. L'odeur la prit à la gorge sans raison et elle se sentit d'un coup nauséeuse. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu prendre des médicaments contre cela. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle aille acheter des produits pour femme enceinte ! Vendredi elle ne le sera plus. Tout ça sera derrière elle et sa vie reprendra avec les missions, SG-1, ses recherches dans son labo,…

En repérant le téléphone fixe de son amie, traînant sur la table de la cuisine, Sam fut tentée d'appeler la base. Elle pourrait joindre Daniel et demander des nouvelles de tout le monde. Depuis qu'elle avait détruit son portable, elle n'était plus joignable et ils pouvaient avoir besoin d'elle…

Non, elle était en vacances. Le Général avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose. Jack O'Neill lui-même la narguait depuis des années pour qu'elle profite de ses congés. Elle n'allait pas téléphoner et leur laisser entendre qu'ils avaient raison. Elle pouvait se détendre, prendre du temps pour elle. Elle en était tout à fait capable et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle comptait faire !

Avisant l'ordinateur de son amie, Sam se permit de l'allumer. Elle avait besoin de vérifier la route pour se rendre là où elle avait prévu d'aller depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Colorado Springs pour le projet Porte des étoiles.

Il y avait au nord-ouest de la ville de Colorado Springs, dans les montagnes, un parc national : les Green Mountain Falls.

Elle y était allée quand elle avait treize ans avec sa mère et Mark. Ils s'étaient d'abord arrêtés à Denver visiter Ted puis Ella avait tenu à faire le détour par cet endroit où la nature prédominait. Ils y avaient passé de bons moments. Samantha n'avait jamais vu d'endroits aussi sauvages à l'époque.

Depuis qu'elle habitait à deux cents bornes de ce lieu, elle s'était dit qu'elle irait un week-end, voir ce que c'était devenu. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps, bien sûr.

Elle se trouvait non loin du Palmer Lake. Les Green Mountain Falls se situaient presqu'entre Springs et la ville de Tracey. Il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour seulement y aller mais en roulant bien, elle savait facilement faire l'aller-retour et être rentrée pour 18h.

Plus assurée maintenant qu'elle avait des projets pour la journée, Sam Carter sauta le petit-déjeuner et fila à la salle de bain. Le temps était sec. Avec de la chance, il y aurait même un beau soleil d'ici midi. Et elle allait passer une agréable journée.

A SUIVRE…

(1) Le _Palmer Lake_ et les _Green Mountain Falls_ existent bel et bien même si, vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas allée sur place pour vérifier de quoi ça a l'air ! J'ai juste repéré les emplacements sur une carte et ça correspond à peu près à ce que j'ai écrit dans l'histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et particulièrement à quam pour son regard de cocker ^^**

**Voici la suite ! **

CHAPITRE 6 :

Samantha Carter ne prit vraiment conscience des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à venir aux Green Mountain Falls qu'une fois sur place.

C'est étrange comme parfois certains souvenirs – qu'on pensait pourtant impossibles à oublier – reviennent alors qu'on retourne sur le lieu des événements. Elle avait gardé de bons souvenirs de cet endroit mais rien de très précis. Elle les avait classés dans la même catégorie que tous les bons moments passés avec sa mère et avait préféré les laisser de côté. Et comme souvent dans ce cas, avec le temps, elle s'était mise à penser que, peut-être, elle avait idéalisé ce souvenir.

C'était plus facile... Sa mère était morte. Il avait fallu qu'elle aille de l'avant.

_Ella Carter trouva à se garer rapidement et coupa le moteur. _

_-Les enfants, nous y sommes !_

_-C'est « ça » qu'on est venu voir ? grogna son fils, peu enthousiaste._

_-S'il te plaît, Mark, pour une fois… ne sois pas négatif._

_L'adolescent lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à sa mère mais la nature n'avait rien de bien passionnant à ses yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait son nouveau baladeur. Au moins pourrait-il écouter de la musique pour passer le temps._

_Quand Ella tourna la tête pour parler à sa fille, avachie sur le siège arrière, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Samantha était boudeuse depuis leur départ de Denver. Elle aurait préférer passer le reste de ses vacances à trafiquer les voitures de son grand-père plutôt que rentrer avec sa mère à Washington et elle ne s'en était pas caché._

_Ted avait ri, évidemment, flatté. Il n'avait été d'aucune aide. Ella avait dû sévir en ordonnant à sa fille de monter en voiture. Depuis, c'était le silence radio._

_Ella en voulait à son père d'être si immature. Bien sûr, désormais, il avait le droit. Après tout, Samantha n'était pas sa fille, il pouvait la gâter jusqu'à la pourrir. Elle restait livrée à elle-même au milieu des mécanos et des pilotes. Ella avait détesté ça quand elle était petite. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que sa fille y prenne tant de plaisir…_

_Ted n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était d'élever une adolescente et encore moins une adolescente ayant les facultés intellectuelles de Samantha._

_Il fallait toujours lui trouver une occupation, un hobby. Canaliser son énergie. _

_Et elle était dure à suivre !_

_-Chéri, va nous chercher des billets pour la promenade, s'il te plaît, dit-elle à Mark en lui tendant son portefeuille._

_-Ah… parce qu'il faut marcher en plus…_

_La jeune femme attendit qu'il soit sorti de voiture et fixa sa fille dans le rétroviseur._

_-Vas-tu bouder longtemps comme ça, Sam ?_

_Elle insista bien sur le « Sam ». Puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait maintenant qu'on l'appelle… une habitude prise après une semaine dans un milieu d'hommes. Il fallait qu'Ella s'y fasse : sa fille était dans sa phase garçon manqué. Elle espérait vivement que ça lui passerait._

_Samantha se contenta de la regarder sans répondre. Des mèches de cheveux s'étant échappé de sa queue de cheval lorsqu'elle s'était endormie contre la vitre lui tombaient dans le visage sans qu'elle ne se décide à se recoiffer._

_Ella ouvrit sa portière, sortit de voiture et grimpa à l'arrière. Sa fille continuait de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre même s'ils étaient à l'arrêt et que celui-ci n'allait plus varier beaucoup tant qu'ils ne sortiraient pas du véhicule. Il faisait toujours clair mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Mme Carter avait volontairement choisi une ballade nocturne._

_Avec des gestes très doux, Ella sortit une brosse à cheveux de son sac et encouragea sa fille à garder la tête tournée vers la vitre pendant qu'elle la coiffait. Avec douceur et doigté, elle démêla les mèches rebelles et confectionna une tresse acceptable. _

_Physiquement, la mère et la fille étaient très semblables mais Samantha avait le caractère de son père. Ella regrettait le temps où son bébé tirait la langue et croisait les bras en rentrant le menton quand elle était fâchée. Ces conflits-là étaient plus simples à résoudre. _

_Mark revint avec trois billets et annonça le début de la ballade guidée dans dix minutes. Ils allèrent se chercher des rafraîchissements et rejoignirent le guide à l'entrée du parc. _

_Plus tard, alors que le groupe arrivaient au point prévu pour faire halte et qu'il faisait déjà presque totalement nuit, Ella tira sa fille à l'écart pour qu'elles discutent un peu avant d'arriver au chalet. Les citadines avaient bien marché. Samantha était une bonne marcheuse et sa mère avait choisi les chaussures adéquates pour la montagne. Seul Mark s'était plaint. Il avait pressé le pas dès que le chalet avait été en vue. Il devait déjà s'être écroulé dans l'un des fauteuils._

_-Sam, chérie, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai te dire, commença Ella dès qu'elles eurent trouvé un rocher plat pour s'asseoir._

_Ils avaient une vue magnifique. Les arbres, les montagnes… La nuit était douce et déjà quelques étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel._

_-Je sais que tu grandis. Tu es une jeune fille maintenant. Et tu es maligne._

_Ella lui sourit tendrement. Samantha s'était détendue pendant la promenade. Elle écoutait sa mère, les yeux dans les yeux. Ceux d'Ella étaient beaucoup plus bleus que ceux de sa fille mais de loin, ça ne se remarquait même pas. _

_-Je suis désolée de ne pas toujours être à la hauteur, Samantha. Le boulot de 'maman' n'est pas toujours simple. Je sais qu'un jour, quand tu auras toi-même un enfant, tu comprendras._

_Mme Carter posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et toutes les deux se rapprochèrent. Samantha était têtue mais pas rancunière. Elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée._

_-Je sais que parfois… je ne réagis pas comme tu l'espérerais ou que je t'interdis des choses mais je veux que tu saches que c'est uniquement à toi que je pense, Samantha. Seulement à toi. Si être mère est un boulot difficile, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Mark et toi êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux._

_L'émotion amena des larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle continuait._

_-Je t'aime, Sammie. Tu es ma fille, ma toute petite fille… _

_-Oh, Maman !_

_La jeune fille fondit dans les bras de sa mère. Elles s'étreignirent longuement. C'était un geste qu'elles ne faisaient pas assez souvent et toutes les deux savouraient cet instant._

_-Je n'ai pas fini. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te montrer, dit Ella en prenant sa fille par la main._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Ne le dis pas à ton frère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour le grand air que j'ai fait ce détour jusqu'ici. C'est un cadeau que je voulais te faire depuis un moment déjà._

_Samantha se laissa conduire jusqu'au chalet mais au lieu d'y entrer pour rejoindre les autres, Ella le contourna et la jeune fille reconnut un petit bâtiment blanc avec un toit en coupole._

_Un observatoire !_

_Ebahie, Samantha se tourna vers sa mère qui lui souriait avec tendresse. _

_-Quel que soit le chemin que tu choisiras dans la vie, Samantha, ton père et moi serons fiers de toi. Et nous t'aimerons toujours. JE t'aimerais toujours, ma chérie…_

_La jeune fille se laissa emporter par l'émotion et se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras maternels. Sa mère l'avait conduite dans un observatoire ! Il allait faire nuit et c'était une nuit sans lune… parfait pour observer les étoiles ! _

_-Ce télescope a une... magnitude__ très élevée, l'informa Ella en serrant fort sa fille contre son cœur. Je ne sais plus exactement de combien mais il sera suffisant pour l'événement de ce soir._

_-Ce soir ?_

_-Il paraît que c'est une nuit spéciale. Une comète visible de la Terre qu'une seule fois… tous les cent vingt-cinq ans, je crois, rit Ella._

_Pour une fois, Samantha eut réellement l'impression que sa mère s'intéressait à l'astronomie._

_-J'ai lu un article qui en parlait et je me suis renseignée, expliqua-t-elle à sa fille. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Je comptais un peu sur toi pour… traduire avec des mots plus simples !_

_-Oh, merci maman ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! On peut rester toute la nuit ? _

_Il y avait tant d'enthousiasme sur ce joli visage. Si Ted trouvait que Sam avait les yeux qui brillent quand elle tripote aux voitures, elle était l'incarnation du bonheur quand il était question d'étoiles ! Un sourire immense avait trouvé sa place sur le visage de sa fille. _

_-Je m'occupe d'annoncer à ton frère que nous passons la nuit au chalet. J'ai préféré attendre d'y être pour le lui dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pressé de faire la descente…_

_-C'est trop bien ! Tu crois que je peux déjà aller voir le télescope ? Il ne fait pas encore nuit et il y a des tas de réglages à faire si on veut bien voir la comète ! Tu sais à quelle heure elle sera visible ? On peut voir sans doute plein d'autres étoiles aussi…_

_Tu veux que je t'explique comment on arrive à les voir ? _

& & & & &

Il ne restait plus du bâtiment circulaire que quelques briques. L'observatoire avait brûlé dans un incendie de forêt il y a plus de dix ans, lui apprit le gardien. Le chalet avait été reconstruit mais pas tout à fait au même emplacement. Ils avaient préféré ne pas rebâtir l'observatoire car il fallait continuellement couper les branches des arbres autour afin de pouvoir observer le ciel.

Les images de cette nuit repassaient en boucle dans la tête du Major Samantha Carter.

A cet instant, elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là. La femme qu'était devenue la petite Samantha aurait pu lui dire : _Je l'ai fait, maman. J'ai été dans les étoiles. _

_Et c'est mieux que tout ce à quoi on pouvait penser…_

Cette chaude nuit d'été, sa mère était restée près d'elle à l'écouter jusqu'au matin. Elles avaient beaucoup ri. Sam avait expliqué à sa maman le fonctionnement de chaque élément du grand télescope. Le responsable de l'observatoire avait été épaté qu'une fille si jeune en sache autant mais Ella avait l'habitude de la réaction des gens.

Samantha n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa mère. Elle avait fait les réglages elle-même, non pour prouver qu'elle en était capable, mais afin que sa mère comprenne _combien_ c'était passionnant.

Elles avaient admiré la comète mais aussi bien d'autres étoiles. A un moment, des nuages les avaient rendus aveugles et Ella et Sam, nullement découragées, en avaient profité pour aller chercher des pulls et un casse-croûte dans le chalet.

Ça avait été sa première nuit blanche.

Après ce jour, Ella Carter n'avait plus fait de remarque par rapport au choix de carrière de sa fille. Si Samantha voulait aller dans les étoiles observer ce qui se passe tout là-haut, elle irait tout là-haut. Peu importait que la NASA ne prenne quasiment aucune femme, que ce soit dangereux. Que les élus soient si peu nombreux.

Sam continua de dévorer les manuels de science.

En contrepartie, Ella avait insisté pour que sa fille fasse également des efforts dans des domaines où elle avait des difficultés. Samantha était nulle en dessin mais ça l'ennuyait vraiment trop. Elle était si peu douée que c'en était désespérant ! A la place, Ella proposa la cuisine. C'était un domaine dans lequel, selon elle, tous pouvaient progresser et arriver à un résultat acceptable.

Sam s'entraînait à faire des cookies le jour où son père l'avait prévenu que sa mère ne rentrerait jamais plus.

Sam s'en voulait d'avoir occulté ce souvenir. En revenant ici, elle avait récupéré une partie d'elle-même, celle qui contenait la gamine aimée de sa mère qui avait des rêves à donner le vertige aux adultes.

En examinant sa vie passée, l'astrophysicienne qu'elle était devenue se trouva pour une fois… assez satisfaite. D'accord elle n'avait ni mari ni enfant. Mais elle avait été plus loin que la plupart des hommes de cette planète ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle avait vu d'autres cultures, rencontré des gens formidables. Elle avait été suffisamment forte pour repousser des ennemis dangereux et, avec l'aide de ses amis, elle avait sauvé la planète au moins deux fois.

Sa mère aurait été fière, non ?

D'accord, elle était aujourd'hui enceinte de son supérieur hiérarchique mais sans cela, sa carrière était sans tache. Le major Carter avait été irréprochable et elle le redeviendrait dès vendredi matin.

En attendant, il était l'heure de redescendre et de reprendre la route. Tracey l'attendait pour 18h00 et elle se sentait plus légère.

Elle avait de nouveau envie de voir du monde.

& & & & &

Le même jour, au soir, dans un motel à Denver :

Daniel finit par trouver Jack assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains, près de l'entrée de service. Teal'c pratiquait son kelnoreem dans une des chambres et Daniel avait préféré vérifier l'état de son ami. Il avait dû prendre contact avec Hammond pour le prévenir de l'avancée des recherches concernant Sam. Pendant ce temps, l'archéologue avait eu un appel de Janet.

Il prit place sur le banc à côté du colonel tandis que celui-ci relevait la tête.

Un bref instant, Daniel aurait pu le qualifier de… perdu. Il paraissait aussi plus vieux et fatigué. Il s'inquiétait pour Sam et Daniel se demanda s'il pensait aussi au bébé qu'elle portait.

-Vous voulez en parler ? proposa-t-il prudemment.

-Pas vraiment, Daniel.

-Bien.

L'archéologue trouva ses chaussures intéressantes à regarder tout d'un coup. Jack était son ami et l'important était qu'il sache qu'il pouvait se confier s'il le voulait. Daniel n'était pas suicidaire au point d'insister.

-Qu'a dit Hammond ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Rien de nouveau. L'iris débloque. Maintenant au lieu de rester fermer, il s'ouvre de temps et temps et se bloque. C'est la panique. Ils veulent Carter au plus vite.

-Je comprends ça.

Autre silence pesant. Daniel s'interrogeait. Devait-il annoncer maintenant que Sam avait appelé Cassandra hier au soir ?

-Croyez-vous qu'Hammond se doute… je veux dire… pour… Sam et…

-Vous voulez savoir s'il pense que je suis le père, compléta Jack d'une voix dure.

Il fixa Daniel un moment avant que celui-ci ne lui rappelle gentiment qu'il était présent, sur cette planète, avec eux. Quand ils étaient Carlin, Jonah et Therra.

Teal'c, lui, n'avait pas été témoin de la relation entre Jonah et Therra car il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie, à alterner kelnoreem avec les divers traitements pour effacer sa mémoire. Mais Carlin était présent. Lorsqu'il les avait abordés pour leur parler des rêves étranges qu'il faisait à propos d'un grand anneau d'eau miroitante, Jonah et Therra étaient en couple. Tous les travailleurs savaient ça.

Aucun membre de SG-1 n'en avait parlé dans leurs rapports de mission, évidemment. Et le colonel comme le major avaient refusé d'aborder le sujet. Daniel avait compris que le retour à la réalité, avec leurs grades et tout ce que ça implique, avait été suffisant pour qu'ils essaient d'oublier.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Jack d'une voix lasse. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Carter est injoignable. Pourquoi elle a quitté la base. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit…

-Sam a sans doute voulu… faire les choses par elle-même. Et elle se débrouille plutôt bien jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, elle ignore qu'on la cherche mais pensez un peu qu'elle est en train de faire exactement ce qu'on pensait tous qu'elle ne savait pas faire…

Le colonel le regarda sans comprendre.

-Se détendre. Voir du monde. Prendre des vacances, expliqua Daniel. Elle a fait le trajet jusqu'ici afin de conduire une voiture de course !

Trouvant le moment adéquat pour informer son ami, l'archéologue poursuivit :

-Elle a téléphoné à Cassandra hier soir, du bureau de son grand-père, pour prendre des nouvelles.

-Vraiment ?

-Mouais. Nous aurions vraiment dû prévenir Cassie de demander à Sam de revenir… C'était une grosse erreur, je sais, mais au moins on est sûre qu'elle va bien. Sam lui a dit qu'elle comptait finir son congé chez une amie.

Jack soupira en se relevant.

-Il nous reste la journée de demain pour la retrouver. Sinon, il nous faudra l'attendre devant l'hôpital pour l'intercepter avant son rendez-vous avec Chadwick.

-Vous avez conscience de nos chances de retrouver l' « amie » chez qui elle se trouve ? Autant rentrer à Colorado Springs, fouiller dans ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'on déniche son carnet d'adresses ! Et à ce moment-là, on fait quoi ? on appelle chacun des numéros, toutes les connaissances de Sam ?! Vous ne pensez pas que ça va un peu loin, Jack ?

-J'obéis aux ordres, Daniel.

-Et vous n'avez pas imaginé un instant la réaction de Sam quand on l'aura trouvée ? et une fois qu'elle aura réparé l'iris ?

Les remarques de Daniel tombèrent dans l'eau. Déjà Jack se détournait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

-Vous ne pourrez pas toujours fuir, Jack !

A SUIVRE…

**Je vais faire de mon mieux mais, à mon avis, c'était le dernier chapitre de l'année... **

**Bonne et heureuse année à tous et à bientôt en 2009 ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

Mercredi soir, aux environs de 20H :

Une femme brune, la trentaine entamée, posa le thé aux épices qu'elle venait de se préparer et s'enfonça avec un soupir de contentement dans les épais coussins du canapé.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas un ? Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour la santé, crois-en mon expérience.

Son amie lui sourit gentiment en secouant la tête.

-Laisse-moi d'abord le temps pour digérer ce repas, Tracey ! C'était absolument délicieux… plaisanta-t-elle. Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de constater que je ne suis pas la seule au monde à ne pouvoir apprendre à cuisiner !

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, en faisant mine d'être vexée. Mais Connor a mangé, c'est déjà ça ! Tous mes efforts culinaires ont pour but de diversifier son alimentation.

Le petit garçon était enfin endormi. Le repas avait été partagé entre les récits de sa journée à l'école puis à la garderie. Connor était un gamin équilibré et gentil. Il avait déjà un caractère de vrai mec mais sa mère attribuait toutes ces mauvaises habitudes à l'influence de son père, un conseiller en informatique qu'elle avait quitté il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Depuis lors, Tracey et son ex se partageaient la garde de leur enfant.

Sam s'était immiscée dans cette famille pour deux jours mais elle ne voulait nullement interférer dans les habitudes du garçon. Elle avait aidé Tracey à mettre la table et avait écouté le compte-rendu de la journée de Connor. Ensuite, elle s'était retirée dans le salon pour permettre à son amie de donner le bain et de coucher son fils dans sa chambre de pirates.

L'astrophysicienne prit pleinement conscience de l'évolution de son amie en l'observant s'occuper de son fils. Tracey et elle avaient été très amies à l'université. Pourtant, elles n'étudiaient pas les mêmes matières. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu un cours en commun ! Sam avait failli sortir avec un type, Rick McCan, qui avait eu le culot de mettre son ex petite-amie enceinte, à savoir Tracey...

C'était il y a des années. Pourtant, les deux femmes, si différentes l'une de l'autre, n'avaient jamais perdu contact. Même si ces derniers temps, elles s'appelaient plus souvent qu'elles ne se voyaient, Sam avait continué d'apprécier le tempérament unique de Tracey.

-Connor est un très chouette gamin, murmura-t-elle songeuse.

-J'avoue, oui ! Mais c'est mon fils donc je ne suis pas tellement objective.

La brune prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de son thé brulant et observa son amie. Samantha semblait différente. Elles avaient toutes les deux changées, bien sûr, mais Tracey ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu le génie qu'était Sam Carter dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle était quand Tracey lui avait ouvert sa porte la veille au soir.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue pour admirer l'ingéniosité d'un garçon de quatre ans.

-J'ignore pourquoi je suis venue, Tracey, avoua Sam, sincère. J'avais besoin de faire un break, je crois.

-Oh, vraiment ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu Samantha Carter demander pour un break, j'ai été embarquée pour une semaine de pure folie…

-Tu te souviens de ça ?!

-Explique-moi comment je pourrais oublier, répondit la brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Il est vrai qu'elles avaient eu des moments terribles dans leur jeunesse. Tracey était un boutentrain avec un cœur d'artichaut. Samantha, plus réservée, se lâchait de manière incontrôlable après deux verres de punch.

Tracey n'avait jamais jugé Sam par rapport au niveau incroyablement élevé de ses études ni à la situation sociale enviable de la famille Carter et Sam avait toujours jalousé les dons artistiques de son amie. A l'époque, Tracey faisait de la peinture, de la céramique et même de la sculpture sur bois. Elle avait en elle une telle créativité que la scientifique en était baba. Elle avait payé ses études en travaillant. Aujourd'hui, elle gérait les relations commerciales dans un centre de thalassothérapie et donnait des cours de céramique le week-end à des adolescents.

En troisième année, quand Tracey avait interrompu le rendez-vous de Rick McCan avec sa future petite-amie pour lui crier ses quatre vérités, la future petite-amie en question, Sam en l'occurrence, avait été charmée par la force de cette furie aux longs cheveux auburn. Elle avait croisé Tracey sur le campus deux jours plus tard et l'avait interpellée pour lui parler.

Sam Carter n'était plus jamais sortie avec Rick McCan mais Sam et Tracey passèrent de nombreuses longues soirées à papoter entre filles.

Sam avait accompagné Tracey à la clinique quand celle-ci avait choisi de ne pas mener à terme sa grossesse. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Sam s'était réfugiée ici mais elle refusait de présenter les choses ainsi. Sa situation n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Tracey à l'époque : elle n'était ni étudiante ni fauchée ni seule au monde. Elle n'avait pas de mari mais il lui restait beaucoup de bons amis, des collègues. Et elle gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant.

-Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, sans la regarder. Et j'avorte dans deux jours…

Tracey resta silencieuse un moment.

-Pour une surprise… dit-elle, doucement.

Elle posa son thé sur la table et serra la main gauche de Sam, celle qui reposait nerveusement sur son genou.

-Comme tu dis. Ça a été une surprise pour moi aussi, assura-t-elle.

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

D'un coup, Sam fut émue jusqu'aux larmes. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait dites à la jeune Tracey Miller sur un banc en face de la bibliothèque universitaire. As-tu quelqu'un pour être avec toi ? En as-tu parlé ? Veux-tu qu'on en parle ?

C'était terriblement féminin de 'parler des choses' mais, après tout, elles étaient des femmes !

-Ma vie est terriblement compliquée, Tracey, gémit-elle en ravalant un sanglot.

Fichues hormones !

-J'ai toujours voulu un enfant pourtant je ne peux pas garder celui-ci. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie et c'était… un accident.

Ce mot lui écorcha la gorge. Therra aurait été plus qu'heureuse de porter le bébé de Jonah. Tout cela était tellement injuste !

– Je ne peux en parler à personne…

-A moi tu peux parler, proposa gentiment la brune.

Tracey n'était pas dans l'armée. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune inclination pour tout ce qui était militaire. L'enrôlement de Sam dans l'Air Force avait été leur premier sujet de dispute et presque le seul. Sam n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer qu'elle avait conçu cet enfant en désobéissant au règlement de l'armée.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ce n'est ni le bon moment ni…

-La bonne personne ? finit Tracey en repensant à ce salaud de Rick McCan.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer avant de la refermer subitement. Elle aurait menti en disant que Jack O'Neill n'était pas la 'bonne personne'. Elle n'aurait voulu d'enfant avec personne d'autre que lui. C'était les circonstances qui étaient à blâmer.

L'astrophysicienne inspira un grand coup. Elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir envie de parler de tout ça.

-Jack a déjà eu un enfant et il est décédé il y a plusieurs années, expliqua-t-elle, sans trop en dire.

Elle ne mentait pas. C'était bel et bien une facette du problème.

-Tomber enceinte n'était absolument pas prévu. Il est formidable et je sais qu'il fait un père formidable. Par contre, j'ignore s'il veut être père à nouveau après le drame qu'il a vécu. En outre, nous ne sommes plus… ensemble. Enfin, si on peut vraiment dire que nous l'avons été. Je ne veux pas être celle qui lui a fait un enfant dans le dos. Il ne mérite pas d'être piégé !

-Comme toi tu l'es, c'est ça ? Mais ma parole, tu l'aimes encore ! accusa Tracey sans méchanceté aucune. Tu penses à lui mais qui pense à toi, Sam ?

Sam fut surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Mais plus comme Therra aimait Jonah. Puisqu'elle n'était plus Therra, qu'il n'était plus Jonah, ce bébé était le fruit de l'amour passionné de deux personnes qui n'existaient plus. Deux personnes qui n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais réellement existé.

Entre Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill, il n'y avait jamais eu plus que des allusions, des non-dits, …

-J'ai pris rendez-vous chez un obstétricien pour vendredi matin. J'espérai pouvoir rester chez toi jusque là…

- Bien sûr, Sam ! Tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mais es-tu certaine de ta décision ? Ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas t'influencer mais si tu es venue ici j'imagine que c'est pour avoir mon opinion, mon soutien, non ? J'ai avorté, Sam. Et j'ai aussi eu un enfant depuis.

La jeune Tracey avait avorté afin d'avoir une chance d'obtenir une vie meilleure, terminer ses études, se marier, avoir des enfants d'un homme qui l'aimerait et la soutiendrait. Et elle avait obtenu tout cela. Malgré tout, son mariage n'avait pas tenu et elle élevait seule son fils en bas-âge. Elle était plus que jamais consciente des surprises que réserve la vie parfois.

-Tu me parles de cet homme, de ce qu'il veut, lui, ou en tout cas de ce que tu crois qu'il veut. Sam, c'est toi qui m'a appris à me demander aussi ce que moi je veux ! Qu'est-ce que, toi, tu veux ?

-… garder mon travail, mes amis. Je ne veux pas non plus le perdre, répondit-elle d'une voix misérable.

Une question lui revenait en pleine face alors qu'elle avait cherché à ne surtout pas penser à ça. Que penserait le colonel le jour où il apprendrait qu'elle avait été enceinte de lui et qu'elle avait avorté ? Serait-il furieux ou soulagé ? Furieux qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé, certainement. Mais Sam ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Il était possible qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais…

-Viens avec moi demain, proposa la brune en voyant dans quel état d'esprit était son amie.

-Demain ?

-Oui. Je travaille dans un spa, tu te souviens ? J'ai une journée calme demain et Connor passe l'après-midi chez un copain de classe. Nous pourrions passer la journée à nous détendre au spa. Piscine, massage, soins beauté en tout genre. Tu n'aurais rien à débourser, tu es mon invitée.

-Je ne peux pas accepter…

-S'il te plaît, Sam. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner vendredi comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi. Laisse-moi à la place t'aider à passer cette journée. Tu as besoin de te détendre, je t'assure que ça va te faire le plus grand bien… Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris une journée uniquement pour toi ?

Sam essuya les larmes qu'elle avait au coin des yeux. Elle n'avait plus envie de continuer cette conversation, de penser au colonel O'Neill ou à SG-1. Une journée de détente complète était peut-être la solution… Elle se voyait mal passer une 'bonne journée' mais si elle pouvait cesser de penser à Jonah et Therra pendant rien qu'une heure, ce serait suffisant.

-D'accord, Tracey. J'accepte avec plaisir.

& & & & &

Jeudi, dix heures :

Jack O'Neill sortait du bureau de son supérieur. Il n'avait eu aucune bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Hammond. Carter restait introuvable et ils étaient tous dans la merde avec un iris défectueux qui pouvait les lâcher à tout moment.

Son moral était passé de la colère à la frustration pour terminer par se mêler à l'angoisse. Après plusieurs jours de recherches infructueuses, une question angoissante l'assaillait sans cesse : et s'ils arrivaient trop tard et qu'elle avortait avant d'avoir pu lui parler ? En tant que soldat, il aurait dû songer à la base avant tout et s'inquiéter davantage de la fiabilité de l'iris plutôt qu'à la grossesse de son second. Néanmoins, il était responsable de cette grossesse. Ca ne s'oubliait pas facilement.

Face à Hammond, Jack avait été tenté d'avouer. Si le Général savait de qui était l'enfant, il était possible qu'il renonce aux tests médicaux supplémentaires. Mais il aurait risqué la carrière de Carter, en plus de la sienne.

Sam avait pris rendez-vous seule, elle ne lui avait rien dit de sa situation et avait caché son état à tous. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas ébruiter l'identité du père… Et il avait fait assez de mal comme ça sans qu'elle ne l'accuse d'avoir brisé sa carrière en ayant été trop honnête ou trop bavard avec Hammond.

Et puis, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? « … Salut George, vous vous rappelez cette planète glacée… quand nous avions oublié qui nous étions et que nous pensions être de modestes travailleurs ? Eh bien, Carter et moi avons… comment dire… eu une relation suivie et passionnée pendant… disons, trois mois ! Nous avons évidemment tout stoppé en récupérant la mémoire mais voilà… »

Ca semblait risible ! Il pouvait déjà imaginer la tête que ferait Hammond…

Pourtant, ça n'avait presque pas d'importance quand il repensait à Carter. La savoir enceinte de lui le renvoyait des semaines en arrière, dans les sous-sols des travailleurs, avec Brenna, Tor et Carlin… Jonah et Therra. Jack et Sam.

Il s'était donné du mal pour oublier ces moments de complicité et de tendresse, ce premier mois entier à flirter sans se sentir coupable ni redouter une cour martiale, puis les mois suivants à se rejoindre chaque nuit. Ils devaient seulement se montrer suffisamment discrets pour ne pas éveiller la jalousie des autres travailleurs.

Il n'y avait eu que Therra – Non, Sam, se corrigea-t-il mentalement – pour croire possible de ne pas éveiller la jalousie. Kegan avait envié Sam dès le premier jour à cause de ses idées pour améliorer les installations. La joie de vivre naturelle de la jeune femme, son sourire et son physique avaient attiré le regard de bien des hommes. Elle était toujours parvenue à repousser leurs avances mais Jonah avait plusieurs fois dû rappeler à l'un ou l'autre qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un.

Avec lui.

Et chaque jour il se sentait incroyablement chanceux.

C'était une sensation qu'il avait voulu oublier depuis son retour sur Terre. Ils avaient cherché à l'oublier tous les deux, ne pouvant pas faire autrement que de reprendre leur vie à l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissée. Ils avaient été un couple mais les conversations sur l'oreiller ou entre deux portes avaient concerné les vies de Therra et de Jonah. Des identités fictives qu'on leur avait implantées pour les rendre esclaves.

Bien sûr, il y avait en Therra des milliers de petites caractéristiques de Sam Carter. Jonah ne pouvait pas les reconnaître mais rétrospectivement, Jack les avait toutes remarquées. Ca allait de sa manière à réclamer du pain à ses plans farfelus pour rendre le travail moins pénible et moins dangereux.

S'il était tombé amoureux d'elle tellement vite, c'était sans doute car, bien avant ça, Jack O'Neill était tombé amoureux de Sam Carter. Et il savait que l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Pfff, dans quelle merde t'es-tu fourré Jack ? se fustigea-t-il en imaginant la tête de Carter en découvrant sa grossesse.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Therra et Jonah n'avaient jamais discutés bébé. La jeune femme avait une fois posé la question « qu'arrivera-t-il si je tombe enceinte ? » mais c'était juste avant l'amour et leur désir réciproque n'avait été nullement ralenti par cette possibilité. Si Therra tombait enceinte, elle serait changée de secteur et il demanderait pour la suivre…

Il n'avait jamais été question d'examens médicaux au SGC, de l'aval d'Hammond, de Cour martiale. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle gère seule cette situation et il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle avorte.

Daniel l'accusait de fuir mais la seule chose qu'il fuyait était les questions de l'archéologue. Il ne fuyait pas la situation… ce qu'il désirait le plus était retrouver Carter ! Il pouvait assumer. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle affronte tout toute seule. Plus il y songeait, plus il se disait qu'il serait prêt à quitter l'armée si ça lui permettait de garder l'enfant.

Être père… à nouveau.

Un enfant avec Carter ?

Il ne l'empêcherait pas d'avorter si c'était là ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être enceinte, pas plus que lui n'avait choisi de retrouver la mémoire et de devoir reprendre leurs vies. Mais s'il existait une minuscule chance qu'elle veuille garder cet enfant… il devait savoir. Si c'était uniquement la peur de devoir affronter une grossesse seule qui la poussait à ce choix…

Il devait lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle.

A SUIVRE…


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais que j'ai mis le temps à poster mais sachez que ce chapitre est fini depuis... hier! Et Ellana a fait un rapide travail de correction car le voici déjà.**

**Je rappelle à ceux qui me posent des questions dans les reviews qu'il est nécessaire de laisser son e-mail si vous voulez une réponse...**

CHAPITRE 8 :

–_Jonah ! _

_Son cri le retint malgré lui. Il avait beau essayé de prendre de la distance… la faire souffrir était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. C'était encore plus dur que d'éviter de la croiser en travaillant… Plus dur que les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits… Plus pénible que cette ère glacière._

_Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que parler trop fort – et donc crier – éveillerait l'attention des surveillants et des autres travailleurs. Ceux-là même qui prendraient la séparation du couple comme une ouverture vis-à-vis de la jeune femme._

_Restant immobile à fixer les pistons et les réacteurs de la mine, il ne fit aucun geste vers elle… mais il la laissa poser sa main sur son épaule et il se retrouva naturellement à la serrer dans ses bras. L'étreinte avait un côté désespéré. _

_Il savourait le fait de pouvoir encore le faire._

–_Je ne comprends pas, Jonah… Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?_

_Elle releva la tête vers lui, son corps toujours collé contre le sien. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire. La seule chose qu'il voulait était l'embrasser, encore et encore. Puis l'emmener dans un endroit discret… Faire l'amour avec elle. _

_Ca faisait plus de neuf semaines qu'ils s'aimaient… Il avait la sensation de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux. Il bossait comme un acharné dans cette mine, mangeait une horreur de gruau… et il était persuadé d'être complètement et définitivement très heureux._

_Grâce à elle. _

–_Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle devant son mutisme._

_Il la serra plus fort._

_Depuis que Carlin leur avait parlé de ses rêves et qu'ils avaient tout mis à plat, elle cherchait à se rappeler, toujours convaincue qu'ils avaient quelque chose à accomplir de 'plus important qu'aider leur peuple à lutter contre une ère glacière'. Ca semblait aberrant. Et pourtant…_

–_… non, rien._

_Il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il n'était sûr de rien._

_Pour le moment, il n'était certain que d'une chose et ça la concernait totalement…_

_Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde, chassant du mieux qu'il pouvait cette terrible certitude qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Le baiser dura longtemps. Therra ne refusait jamais ses étreintes. Elle lui avait dit un soir que c'était comme recharger ses batteries. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était une batterie… elle voyait ça comme une espèce de générateur._

–_Tu agis bizarrement… fit-elle remarquer avec un pli d'inquiétude sur son joli visage. Si retrouver mes souvenirs doit signifier te perdre, je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir encore… _

_Il l'embrassa encore, ne sachant quoi dire pour la rassurer. Il était presque certain de ne pas en avoir le droit. _

–_Ceci, dit-il en approchant son front du sien, est vrai. Peu importe tes souvenirs ou les miens, Therra… Tu peux croire en nous. _

& & & & &

Sam se réveilla sur la table de soin, ignorant totalement depuis combien de temps elle était là. Le massage avait été divin… Cette femme était réellement douée. Sam ne pensait pas pouvoir se relâcher autant, être à ce point détendue…

La masseuse l'avait recouverte d'une serviette éponge épaisse ainsi que d'une couverture. Elle avait conseillé à Sam de garder les yeux fermés afin de rester dans cet état de béatitude plus longtemps.

Mue par la force de l'habitude, elle avait obéi et s'était endormie.

Reprenant tout doucement pied avec la réalité, Sam enfila son peignoir et récupéra sa montre. En comptant le massage d'une heure, elle estima son sommeil à vingt minutes. Il lui restait une demi-heure pour regagner la chambre, choisir une tenue confortable et rejoindre Tracey à la terrasse du restaurant.

Elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts. Après tout, elle était une militaire couverte d'ecchymoses… et enceinte. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre sur son trente et un ou de chercher un homme.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant, elle ne voulait absolument pas d'un homme. Faire une croix sur Jonah avait été trop pénible et elle n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles rencontres pour savoir que jamais, avec personne d'autre, elle ne retrouverait un tel sentiment.

En arrivant ce matin, Tracey l'avait encouragée à choisir ce qui lui faisait envie. Sam avait accepté le soin du visage et le massage et refusé tout ce qui était manucure et soins beauté. Sur le terrain, de beaux ongles manucurés ne feraient pas long feux… Et de toute façon, se présenter à l'hôpital pour un avortement avec des ongles peints lui paraissait presque irréaliste.

Sa maigreur était un autre problème.

Avant la mission de quatre mois sur la planète glacée, elle avait un poids correct mais les semaines de privation ainsi que ces mois à ne manger que du gruau et du pain sec avaient eu un effet désastreux sur son organisme. Désormais, elle avait l'habitude de manger beaucoup moins et même si elle avalait des mets plus diversifiés, elle n'avait plus les formes d'avant la mission.

Janet lui avait fait déjà plusieurs remarques sur son besoin de se 'remplumer'. Le docteur Chadwick avait fait quelques allusions… Tracey avait été plus directe.

–Pas question que tu te laisses dépérir, Sam !

Comment lui dire que sa solution aux nausées matinales avait été de ne plus manger avant midi ? Bien sûr elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un symptôme de grossesse. Elle avait réellement cru que son corps n'était plus habitué à la nourriture riche de la Terre. D'où les envies de rendre, les vertiges, … Son absence de règles se justifiait par sa perte du poids trop rapide. Elle avait les seins lourds uniquement parce que les soutiens-gorge d'ici étaient différents de ceux qu'elle portait là-bas…

Inconsciemment, elle avait trouvé des justificatifs à toutes les anomalies qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour. Si le Dr Anderson n'avait pas reçu les résultats de sa prise de sang et ne l'avait pas convoquée, il aurait été possible qu'elle découvre sa grossesse qu'après six mois ! Et là, il aurait été trop tard pour l'IVG.

Elle allait déjà presque arriver à la date limite.

Encore une fois, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tracey avait le chic pour amener la conversation sur des sujets légers qui ne la plongeaient pas dans des réflexions sans fin. Ca permit à Sam d'arriver jusqu'au dessert sans trop de mal. Elle choisit une coupe de fruits rouge avec de la glace. La crème glacée était le met qu'elle avait retrouvé avec le plus de plaisir – ce qui était paradoxal car où mieux que sur une planète recouverte de glace ne pourrait-on pas trouver de la crème glacée ?

Tracey s'arrangea pour que son fils passe la nuit chez son père et elles restèrent sur la terrasse à profiter du temps clément jusqu'à ce que les premières étoiles apparaissent. Elles en étaient arrivées à parler de l'armée, ou en tout cas des éléments que Sam pouvait évoquer sans trahir le Secret Défense.

Quand la jeune femme monta finalement se coucher, elle avait encore en tête toutes ces images d'elle débutant dans l'Air Force… Pilotant des F14, tenant tête à son premier officier supérieur, bien avant son arrivée à Cheyenne Mountain… Au lieu de lui rappeler de bons souvenirs et de la mettre à l'aise, ça ne fit que lui remémorer tout ce qu'elle risquait de perdre si sa grossesse venait à se savoir.

Monter en grade, surtout pour une femme, n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Se faire respecter n'allait pas de soi, il fallait faire ses preuves, toujours avoir une longueur d'avance… Elle avait réellement travaillé dur pour arriver au grade de major et avoir sa place dans le projet le plus important et le plus passionnant qui soi… Être la fille d'un général ne l'avait pas aidée, au contraire.

Bon sang, elle _méritait_ sa réussite !

Il suffirait que sa relation avec Jack O'Neill devienne publique et toutes ces années à batailler pour gagner le respect de ses collègues, de ses supérieurs, tomberaient à l'eau. Car il était évident que si elle avait couché avec son CO pour devenir major, elle avait fait de même avec tous les officiers de pouvoir pour arriver là où elle était… Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure dans l'armée.

Elle ne devait pas penser à Jonah, à Therra ni à la façon dont ils auraient accueilli cet enfant sur P6X342 car ça n'avait aucun sens. Peu importaient les promesses faites là-bas… ils n'étaient plus ces personnes !

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endormit, pour la première fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

& & & & &

Le colonel O'Neill n'avait demandé aucun renfort supplémentaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils aient besoin de trois soldats pour ramener Carter au SGC. Teal'c, Daniel et lui suffisaient amplement. Cependant, le Général ordonna qu'ils soient accompagnés et Jack dut bien faire avec.

Jusque là, il avait naïvement cru pouvoir avoir une conversation privée avec son second avant tous le déchaînement de Cheyenne Mountain – la réparation de l'iris, les examens médicaux et la possible enquête interne. Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient pas un problème. Ces deux-là avaient appris avec le temps à quel moment il était judicieux de s'éclipser et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, un simple regard de Jack aurait fait l'affaire.

Il était une vraie boule de nerfs depuis le réveil. Daniel doutait, d'ailleurs, qu'il ait beaucoup dormi.

Les six hommes avaient débarqué à l'hôpital un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant l'heure de son IVG. Ca laissait de la marge pour se placer aux entrées et l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne monte. Teal'c était parti superviser les trois soldats à l'entrée des Urgences aux cas où elle choisirait de passer par là. Daniel et Jack attendaient sagement dans la voiture à l'autre entrée. Jusqu'à présent, aucune trace d'elle et le silence était particulièrement pesant.

Daniel avait ouvert la bouche une ou deux fois mais avait fini par la refermer avant de dire quelque chose qui attiserait inévitablement la colère de Jack. Bien sûr, le colonel était calme. Il savait qu'il fallait la jouer en douceur pour ne pas que les choses dégénèrent quand ils auraient retrouvé Sam. En tout cas, Daniel espérait qu'il savait.

Il était visible sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas digéré qu'elle lui cache sa grossesse et choisisse d'avorter sans le lui dire… Tout son être se révoltait contre cette finalité, Daniel le voyait bien et il le comprenait. Après avoir perdu un fils, Jack ne vivrait pas bien la perte d'un autre enfant. Même si c'était juste la _possibilité_ d'un autre enfant.

De l'avis de Daniel, Sam avait bien fait de ne rien lui dire.

En lui cachant ses projets, elle le protégeait d'une certaine manière… Et Daniel ne voulait pas seulement parler de sa carrière dans l'Air Force. Il voyait bien ce que son amie essayait d'éviter. Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché.

Maintenant que son secret était éventé, ça changeait toute la donne.

–_Teal'c, toujours rien de votre côté ?_ questionna Jack dans sa radio, un quart d'heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Carter avait l'habitude d'être en avance.

–_Rien, O'Neill. J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un garde devant la porte du Dr Chadwick._

Jack avait un mauvais pressentiment. Suivant son instinct, il sortit du 4x4 pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Daniel et lui étaient presque devant les ascenseurs quand le lieutenant Meyers donna l'alerte.

–_Le major Carter vient de passer devant moi, mon colonel. Dois-je vous attendre ? _

L'ascenseur prenant trop de temps à arriver, Jack s'élança dans les escaliers. Il les monta quatre à quatre en jurant. Il ne comprenait pas comment Carter avait pu passer sans qu'ils la voient !

–_Mon colonel, quels sont les ordres ?_

–_Vous restez là où vous êtes et vous attendez. Si elle sort, retenez-la._

Le Dr Chadwick était au courant qu'ils la cherchaient. Elle ne ferait pas l'IVG aujourd'hui. Jack le savait. Pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de presser le pas.

& & & & &

L'hôpital de Colorado Springs était déjà plein de monde à 9h du matin. Sam allait d'un couloir à l'autre, sans véritable but défini. Elle avait dit au revoir à Tracey tôt ce matin en prévoyant des ralentissements sur la route mais ça avait finalement très bien roulé. Elle avait quarante minutes d'avance pour son rendez-vous avec le Dr Chadwick. Elle avait d'abord pensé attendre sagement dans sa voiture puis avait eu la bougeotte et depuis elle passait d'un étage à l'autre en essayant de vider son esprit.

Tracey avait bien proposé de l'accompagner mais Sam avait décliné. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle récupérerait sa voiture si elle la laissait à deux cents kilomètres de Springs et il valait mieux pour son amie qu'elle reprenne le cours normal de sa vie.

Sam allait elle-même reprendre le cours de la sienne d'ici quelques heures.

S'installant dans la salle d'attente de l'étage pédiatrique, la jeune femme regarda les enfants et leurs mères patienter pour être reçus par le médecin. Il y avait un petit garçon – les cheveux châtain coiffés dans tous les sens – qui lui rappelait étrangement Jack. Après dix minutes, Sam sortit de la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Tout ceci était ridicule !

Elle pourrait toujours avoir des enfants plus tard ! Avec un homme à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui ne risquerait pas sa longue carrière pour lui avoir fait un bébé sur une autre planète… et qui ne ruinerait pas la sienne par la même occasion.

Elle avait pris la _bonne_ décision. C'était le seul choix possible.

Son cœur battait moins rapidement lorsque dix minutes avant l'heure, elle prit place dans la salle d'attente du Dr Chadwick. Avant d'entrer, elle aperçut un soldat en service semblant surveiller quelque chose mais, plongée dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. La salle d'attente était complètement vide, contrairement à la dernière fois. Sam resta debout à fixer une affiche contre la brutalité dans les couples jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la doctoresse.

–Major Carter ? s'exclama-t-elle réellement surprise. Vous ne devriez pas être au SGC ?

–… au SGC ? pourquoi donc ?

La confusion devait se lire sur son visage car le docteur jeta un œil dans le couloir et laissa la porte ouverte. Trois secondes plus tard, deux hommes pénétraient dans la petite pièce, essoufflés par leur sprint.

_Mon Dieu… non !_

Quelque chose dut se briser en elle quand elle les reconnut… C'étaient bien les dernières personnes qu'elle souhaitait voir maintenant.

A SUIVRE…

**Ne me tapez pas! Un auteur blessé a plus de mal à écrire ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 :

Jack O'Neill était entré dans son champ de vision à l'instant précis où elle croyait avoir tout sous contrôle. Ses émotions, soigneusement mises de côté et enfouies profondément, ne la torturaient plus autant. Elle avait pris sa décision, était venue au rendez-vous… Le Docteur Chadwick était à deux pas. Elle avait fait sa part ! C'était censé n'être plus qu'un très mauvais moment à passer. Ensuite, elle mettrait ces événements dans une pièce, fermerait à clef et l'enterrerait très profondément sur une planète inhabitée. Elle avait déjà fait ça.

Ca ne serait jamais ressorti.

Et le voilà qui débarquait… Massacrant l'ordre des choses. Piétinant son maigre mur de défense comme lui seul était capable de le faire.

C'était complètement injuste qu'il soit là. Inapproprié. C'était bien simple, _il n'avait pas sa place_ _dans cet hôpital_ ! Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant…

Etrangement, lorsque le second intrus apparut derrière le colonel, elle ne se sentait plus aussi déboussolée. Non, elle était carrément furieuse. La présence de Daniel modifiait la donne : ce n'était plus le destin qui mettait injustement le père de son bébé entre elle et son choix d'avorter, ça devenait une invasion pure et simple de sa vie privée.

–Daniel, mon colonel… Je peux savoir ce que vous _foutez_ ici ?!

Combien étaient-ils à se croire invités ? Elle n'avait parlé à personne, n'avait vu personne et n'avait même pas mis un pied chez elle de toute la semaine. Et pourtant, ils étaient là ! Comment diable avaient-ils su ? Elena Chadwick lui renvoya un regard peiné quand elle se tourna vers elle… Visiblement, ils s'étaient passé des _choses_ pendant son petit voyage jusqu'à Palmer Lake.

Ses équipiers ne mirent pas plus de quelques secondes à lui répondre. Pourtant ça parut plus long… sans doute parce que le colonel O'Neill ouvrit la bouche et qu'aucun son n'en sortit.

_Mon Dieu ! Il sait !_

Préférant donner son attention à Daniel, la jeune femme conclut qu'ils savaient tout les deux. Son ami le cachait mieux que Jack. Il n'avait pas l'air de porter tout d'un coup le poids du monde sur ses épaules mais, d'un autre côté, Daniel n'avait pas mise en cloque son officier subalterne. Il ne risquait pas la Cour martiale. Toute sa vie, professionnelle et sentimentale, n'était pas soudain exposée aux yeux de tous.

–Salut Sam, commença l'archéologue avec le ton doux qu'il employait lorsqu'il devait mener des négociations difficiles. Nous vous cherchons depuis… un moment.

Après un regard en coin à Jack, Daniel choisit de poursuivre. Sam et Jack ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et bien qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, Daniel pensait préférable de ne pas laisser ces deux-là se parler tout de suite.

–Un problème avec l'iris. Besoin de vous de toute urgence… Le Général…

Sam comprit où il voulait en venir et Daniel se tut, surpris lui-même de ne pas savoir sortir de phrase complète.

Tout le visage de la jeune femme se ferma, comme elle remettait en place ses défenses. Le SGC. L'iris. Protéger la Terre… Tout cela arrivait avant son propre bien-être et ses problèmes personnels. Elle cessa de sonder son supérieur. Elle se foutait tout d'un coup, qu'il ait tout découvert. Comme à son habitude, il cachait bien ses émotions… Elle décida qu'il n'avait pas l'air concerné.

Et elle décida que ça ne changeait rien.

–Allons-y, dit-elle simplement aux deux hommes, d'un ton détaché.

Niant leur présence, elle se tourna ensuite vers la doctoresse et l'avertit qu'elle prendrait un nouveau rendez-vous dans la semaine.

–Bien sûr, Major.

Si c'était possible, la tension entre les trois membres de SG-1 s'amplifia encore. Sam marchait aux côtés de Daniel. Jack était silencieux. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, entraîner la jeune femme à part, mais il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il aurait dit. Elle était réellement furieuse. Ca pouvait échapper à un œil non averti mais lui la connaissait bien. Il avait passé les dernières années à guetter ses éclats de colère. Parce qu'elle était superbe, lorsque sa colère éclatait. Totalement sexy. Comme le jour de leur rencontre, ou cette autre fois, sur la planète…

Therra s'était battue avec Jonah pour qu'il soit moins protecteur envers elle.

Un autre souvenir auquel il valait mieux ne pas penser maintenant ! Ce qu'ils avaient fait 'juste après' ce moment était possiblement ce qui les amenait au jour d'aujourd'hui à devoir gérer une grossesse imprévue.

Donc définitivement pas ce à quoi il fallait penser.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans qu'une parole soit dite. Ensuite, Sam, en mode professionnel, questionna Daniel sur le problème mais l'archéologue pouvait difficilement rentrer dans les détails. L'iris s'était bloqué plusieurs fois après avoir amorti des chocs. Le major Davis n'était pas parvenu à contourner la sécurité d'urgence modifiée par Sam et l'iris était resté fermé depuis lundi.

–Il y a deux jours, il a commencé à s'ouvrir et se refermer de manière incontrôlable mais le Général avait déjà ordonné qu'on soude un second iris sur le premier…

Sam intégrait les informations, commençant déjà à réfléchir à la manière de résoudre le problème. Elle trouvait incroyable que personne en son absence n'y soit arrivé et elle espérait qu'on ne lui reproche pas d'avoir été injoignable pendant cinq jours. Après tout, le Général lui avait _ordonné_ de prendre des vacances…

Lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Teal'c et deux soldats, Sam resta impassible. Elle n'aurait pu être plus tendue ni son attitude plus froide. Six hommes l'escortaient depuis la porte de son gynéco jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles. Six hommes – dont trois d'entre eux étaient ses plus proches amis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait d'immoral et de répréhensible pour mériter un tel châtiment – sans doute coucher off-world avec un officier supérieur – mais elle se sentait mortifiée.

Oui, mortifiée. Humiliée. Trahie.

Et son passage dans les couloirs du SGC, entourée par ses coéquipiers oh combien concernés par sa vie privée, ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur.

& & & & &

Après avoir passé en revue l'étendue des dégâts, Sam estima le temps de travail à deux heures. Le Général ne lui avait fait aucune remontrance à son arrivée mais la jeune femme savait que rien n'était réglé. Hammond voudrait sans doute s'entretenir avec elle dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec l'iris.

Elle préféra ne pas penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle était autorisée à travailler sur la Porte.

De la même façon qu'elle avait ignoré les tentatives de paix de ses équipiers, elle ignora les soldats autour d'elle. Certains comprirent qu'ils étaient inutiles et qu'elle ne voulait pas les avoir dans ses pattes pour travailler. D'autres, comme Walter Harriman, lui furent d'une aide même minime et restèrent pour la seconder. A eux, elle tâchait de parler sans animosité.

Ca lui prit finalement plus de deux heures et demie pour avoir une réponse de l'iris. Sa solution marchait et ils n'auraient pas à jeter à la décharge un iris de plusieurs milliers de dollars… Elle aurait pu aller plus vite mais chasser de son esprit toutes pensées autres que professionnelles ne se faisaient pas aussi aisément. Elle y était parvenue tout le temps où Jack avait été dans la même pièce qu'elle – c'était une question de survie, chasser les images dangereuses sous peine de perdre tout contrôle et de sombrer – mais une fois entraîné ailleurs par Teal'c, Sam n'avait pas repris ses esprits. Elle s'était trompée de code lors de sa première tentative, puis elle avait confondu les systèmes de contrôle de l'iris de secours avec celui qu'elle devait réparer.

Si Walter remarqua son trouble, il eut la sagesse de ne rien dire. Il avait vu avec quelle sollicitude elle avait fait fuir Daniel qui lui apportait gentiment un verre d'eau.

– Dans mon bureau, ordonna simplement Hammond, après qu'elle lui ait fait la démonstration des performances de l'iris.

– A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Le major fit un salut parfait et se présenta au garde-à-vous dans l'endroit indiqué. Le Général mit un moment à la rejoindre. Il donnait ses directives au sergent pour que les équipes en attente sur le site Alpha soient rapatriées. Elle l'entendit également demander à ce que SG-7 se tienne prête pour une nouvelle mission d'exploration.

Sam commençait juste à réaliser à quel point son absence avait paralysé le fonctionnement habituel de la base. Une once de culpabilité vint la chatouiller en songeant à son téléphone portable. Elle devait se racheter une nouvelle batterie. Ou un nouveau GSM…

C'était une faute professionnelle d'être restée injoignable si longtemps. Ca confirmait sa supposition que les hormones de grossesse avaient un impact sérieux sur sa capacité à raisonner. Il y a six mois, elle n'aurait même pas songé rester une seule journée sans lien avec la base…

Cette constatation – ou bien était-ce l'arrivée de George Hammond et la certitude de l'avoir déçu ? – fit croître la boule d'angoisse qui bloquait déjà sa gorge. Il lui demanda de se mettre au repos et elle modifia sa position, restant aussi tendue qu'elle l'était à son arrivée.

D'un geste amical, il la poussa à s'asseoir. Ensuite, il alla fermer la porte de son bureau et choisit de baisser les stores.

Pour ceux qui observaient de dehors, ce fut le noir total.

& & & & &

–Ca fait quoi… une heure qu'ils sont enfermés là dedans ? grogna Jack avant de poser sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Il aurait dû être là-bas, avec elle, et non dans la salle de briefing avec Daniel à attendre que tout cet enfer prenne fin.

–Ca fait seulement vingt minutes, Jack, le contredit celui-ci avec patience. Nous aurions peut-être dû passer par le mess d'abord, ça risque de durer encore, vous ne croyez pas ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait faim. Daniel ne proposait cela que pour tenter d'éloigner son ami de la ligne de mire du Général. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que celui-ci n'attendait que la plus petite occasion de se mêler de tout ça et il avait compris aussi que ce n'était pas du tout ce que voulait Sam.

Qu'elle refuse de leur adresser la parole l'ennuyait déjà suffisamment…

Pourtant il avait _su_ ce premier jour lorsqu'ils surveillaient sa maison, qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier l'intrusion ! Il avait su mais n'avait rien trouvé pour empêcher tout ceci d'arriver ou pour amortir le choc pour elle.

–Peut-être que si on… commença Daniel avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Sam.

La porte du bureau du Général s'était ouverte sur la jeune femme et celle-ci, sans les regarder, passa devant eux pour aller ailleurs. Elle paraissait soudain épuisée et Daniel était là à se demander qui de Sam ou Jack il valait mieux surveiller quand le général prit la parole.

–Colonel, veillez à ce que le major Carter fasse sa visite à l'infirmerie. Je compte sur vous !

Daniel chercha à déchiffrer ce que Hammond savait _exactement_ mais le visage du Général était, pour une fois impénétrable. Jack hocha de la tête à l'ordre de son supérieur. Il s'était attendu à avoir, lui aussi, un entretien prolongé avec Hammond mais visiblement, le Général avait plus important à faire avec la remise en fonction de la Porte des Etoiles.

Ou alors Carter n'avait rien révélé le concernant.

Il ignorait ce qui était le pire…

Il fallait en finir avec tout ça. Se parler ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'être le dernier au courant. Il avait appris _dans une salle de briefing_ qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui ! Et là, le Général le chargeait de s'assurer qu'elle passe des examens médicaux confirmant la nature de cette grossesse. Qu'était-ce, sinon une façon discrète de l'autoriser à s'en mêler ?

& & & & &

Sam avait évité de se refugier dans ses quartiers car elle avait peur de ne plus jamais en sortir. Son envie de creuser un trou de souris et de se cacher dedans était si forte qu'elle n'était pas sûre de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre un jour si elle tirait le verrou aujourd'hui.

Elle ressentait la faim mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se présenter au mess non plus. Bien trop de monde... Elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme où réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Hammond, toutes les paroles qu'il avait dites, tournaient dans sa tête.

Malgré les directives de son supérieur, elle était fermement décidée à ne pas subir une nouvelle échographie. La prise de sang, à la rigueur, elle était habituée. On lui prélevait du sang à chaque retour de mission. Par contre, entendre le cœur du bébé, détourner la tête de l'appareil afin de ne rien voir de l'embryon qu'elle portait en son sein… Non, elle avait déjà donné et c'était parfaitement inutile. Janet ne découvrirait rien de nouveau que le Dr Chadwick n'avait déjà noté dans son dossier. Elle n'avait pas à subir ça encore.

S'installant à la table de son labo, elle alluma l'ordinateur et attendit que le papier-peint de l'écran apparaisse. Ensuite, aussi subitement qu'elle l'avait allumé, elle l'éteignit.

Elle n'arriverait jamais à travailler dans cet état d'esprit.

Elle devait se calmer. Absolument se calmer... Pensant qu'hier encore, elle était sous les mains d'une masseuse hors paire, elle se demanda où était passé cette sérénité, cette confiance… Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-là. Elle avait sa vie en mains. Des problèmes et des solutions.

Maintenant elle planait dans un chaos total. Sa vie était un océan d'incertitude…

Soupirant bruyamment, elle posa sa tête dans ses mains et laissa ses coudes prendre appui sur la table de travail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le projet en cours. Elle travaillait sur l'utilisation du naquadah sous forme liquide avant d'atterrir sur P3R118… Elle avait remis en place tous les composants en revenant il y a deux semaines mais ça semblait si loin désormais.

Elle ne se sentait pas mieux quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une présence l'observer depuis le couloir. Elle savait qui c'était. Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage pour cette conversation maintenant.

Non, c'était trop tôt. Trop… dur. Elle se sentait minable, présentement. Hammond n'avait rien fait pour la rabaisser mais l'échec de son plan A mettait à mal toute sa confiance en elle. Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle savait qu'il observait… et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir son avis.

Avant P3R118, elle avait apprécié qu'il passe au labo, la regarde, dise quelques mots puis reparte à ses occupations… C'était une routine agréable. A leur retour, ils avaient mis une telle distance qu'il ne passait plus jamais par cette pièce.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là…

Il n'en avait plus le droit !

Levant bravement la tête, Sam comprit qu'elle allait le lui faire payer.

A SUIVRE…

**Je sais que je coupe encore à un moment difficile... Ca vous console si je promets un gros chapitre des Sentinelles pour bientôt? **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 :

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack avait l'impression, en pénétrant dans un labo scientifique, de ne pas y être à sa place. C'était un sentiment qui lui était familier. Il ne s'y était jamais habitué même s'il y avait même des moments où ça ne le dérangeait plus tellement… Entendre Carter déblatérer sciences comptait parmi les petits plaisirs de la vie et il n'écoutait les explications de Daniel que pour avoir la chance de faire un bon mot à la fin ou de lui couper la parole de manière élégante.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, étant donné la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il eut la sensation d'entrer sur un champ de mines.

Carter lui tournait à moitié le dos, assise devant son plan de travail, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence et il en profita pour la regarder vraiment. Il ne s'était plus permis de le faire depuis leur retour à la réalité. Il s'était interdit tout geste ambigu, tout regard prolongé… afin de ne pas rendre plus difficile la réadaptation.

Elle aimait son travail et il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à quitter l'armée… quel autre choix avaient-ils, si ce n'était rompre et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

– Carter… commença-t-il, pas certain de la manière dont il devait procéder.

Il n'existait aucun mode d'emploi pour ce genre de choses et pourtant, bon sang, ça aurait été bien utile !

Hammond lui avait ordonné de s'assurer qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envie d'entamer la conversation. Elle semblait furieuse… et il n'était pas sûr de connaître la raison de sa colère. Etait-ce parce qu'ils l'avaient interrompue alors qu'elle allait avorter ou était-ce simplement par ce qu'ils avaient tout découvert ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jack était pratiquement certain de ne pas dire ce qu'il fallait. Il se souvenait de certaines périodes de la grossesse de Sara. Quand elle attendait Charlie, son ex-femme était capable de passer de la colère aux larmes en moins de dix secondes. Depuis qu'elle était à la base, Carter semblait bivouaquer entre colère et fatigue. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement mieux.

Bien droit, les mains dans les poches pour paraître beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'il ne se sentait en réalité, il tenta une approche amicale.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il l'observa se redresser sur son tabouret et le regarder avec juste ce qu'il fallait de condescendance pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

– Comment suis-je censée aller, selon vous, mon colonel !

Prends-toi ça en pleine face, O'Neill… Elle ne va définitivement pas te faciliter les choses.

Depuis qu'il avait appris de la bouche d'Hammond la grossesse de son second, Jack avait été convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas à vivre 'tout ça' toute seule… Visiblement elle pensait différemment.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour le Général, mon colonel. Il ne sait rien vous concernant !

– Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, Carter.

Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce que lui ferait subir Hammond en apprenant sa responsabilité, peut-être d'ailleurs en grande partie parce qu'il savait le Général trop intelligent pour ne pas découvrir la vérité tout seul. Qu'elle puisse penser qu'il s'inquiétait uniquement pour ses fesses le vexait profondément. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça alors il rassembla tout son flegme pour lui faire passer le message.

C'était sans compter Carter. Elle semblait vouloir détourner toutes ses tentatives de réconciliations pour lui donner envie de jeter l'éponge.

– Vous ne devriez pas, lui répondit-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux, comme si tout d'un coup le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle soit devenu une autre chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. J'ai la situation bien en main et je me porterai bien mieux si tout le monde se mêlait uniquement de ce qui le regarde !

L'IVG, encore.

Génial.

Elle n'avait donc pas renoncé.

Il cacha soigneusement ce qu'une telle image faisait naître en lui. Il était là pour Carter. Simplement Carter… Le reste pourrait être discuté plus tard.

– Vous auriez pu venir me parler, fit-il remarquer du ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait sortir.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça sonna tout de même comme un reproche aux yeux de la jeune femme.

– … vous savez bien que non, réfuta-t-elle d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins en colère et bien plus triste.

Il fut tenté de hausser les sourcils pour qu'elle développe mais finit par comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Pourquoi serait-elle venue lui parler ? Ils ne se parlaient plus. Mis à part pour les questions ayant rapport aux missions ou au SGC, ils n'échangeaient plus une parole depuis plus de deux semaines. Ca allait faire trois si on comptait celle-ci déjà bien entamée… Ils avaient mis les quatre mois passés là-bas dans un coin de leur mémoire, s'interdisant de seulement l'évoquer.

Il n'était plus question d'une conversation encombrante de vérité enfermée dans une pièce, il s'agissait désormais d'une planète toute entière qu'on excluait du système solaire. En parler aurait complètement compromis l'équilibre.

Carter ne l'avait pas fait et elle avait eu assez de sang froid et de professionnalisme pour s'aventurer en territoire goa'uld chercher Jacob et venir les sauver, Teal'c et lui. En y repensant, Jack songea qu'il devrait avoir une autre conversation avec Carter sur ce sujet ; Il ignorait si elle avait déjà conscience de sa condition quand elle avait pris ce risque insensé.

– Therra et Jonah n'ont jamais existé, mon colonel. C'était seulement des identités qu'on nous a mises dans la tête afin de nous convaincre de travailler comme des esclaves. Aucun de nous ne devrait avoir à supporter les conséquences de cette mission.

Jack n'en revenait pas !

– C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez, Carter ?

Il était estomaqué ! Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'ils étaient différents de Therra et Jonah ? Qu'il n'avait rien ressenti sur cette planète quand ils estimaient qu'aider leur peuple à survivre à une ère glacière et chercher des coins pour se voir discrètement étaient ce qui dirigeait leur vie… Pour sa part, se retrouver seul avec elle après l'extinction des feux, passer du temps ensemble les midis et lui arracher un baiser à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient avait été ce qui dirigeait sa vie !

Pour l'amour du ciel, il considérait même ses sentiments pour elle pour les premières choses dont il s'était souvenu.

Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir… Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui c'était passé là-bas. Ils étaient retournés à leur vie, honteux d'avoir craqué et d'avoir mis en péril leurs carrières, leur équipe, le combat contre les Goa'ulds.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser que tout ça avait été dicté par les identités implantées en eux. Il n'avait pas été manipulé !

Il avait été sincère du début à la fin.

– Nous avions perdu la mémoire, Carter mais nous n'étions sous l'influence d'aucune substance extraterrestre.

Encore une fois, elle l'ignora tout bonnement, écartant ce qu'il disait d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle avait ses propres arguments.

– Je ne vais pas accoucher en prison d'un bébé qui aura brisé votre carrière et la mienne. Je ne serai pas responsable de la dissolution de SG-1 au moment où on a plus que jamais besoin de nous pour combattre les Goa'uld. Jonah et Therra sont morts, mon colonel ! Nous ne sommes plus ces personnes… Alors vous n'avez pas à vous trouver ici. Il n'y a rien que vous deviez dire ou deviez faire… Je vous demande de vous en aller.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Dès son arrivée, Sam avait compris que si elle le laissait s'approcher, il la ferait douter. Encore une fois, il la chavirerait complètement. Elle commencerait à imaginer un enfant avec ses yeux, son sourire… Elle perdrait ses moyens et n'arriverait plus à aller jusqu'au bout.

Dans son esprit, qu'il s'en aille et reparte d'où il vienne était donc devenu une question de survie.

Elle l'avait attaqué dès le départ, se montrant pour la première fois de sa vie tout à fait insolente avec un supérieur. Son ton sec et cassant aurait suffi à faire fuir pas mal de valeureux soldats. Cependant, Jack O'Neill n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle ne pourrait pas l'effrayer mais elle pouvait le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Elle l'avait accusé de ne penser qu'à lui et il n'avait pas tiqué, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait tort. Elle avait rappelé son désir d'avorter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Son regard était resté concerné. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être cet emmerdant gentleman ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle voulait qu'il laisse tomber… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

_Sam, je vais oublier tout ce que vous et vos équipiers avez pu inscrire dans vos rapports de mission… Je veux que vous me racontiez maintenant, dans les moindres détails, ce qui a pu se produire sur P3R118 depuis le jour de votre départ jusqu'à celui où vous avez retrouvé la mémoire._

Elle s'était mise à nu, avait tout sorti. Absolument tout et avec précision. Sauf l'identité du travailleur avait qui elle avait fauté. Le Général Hammond lui avait assuré qu'aucune caméra ne garderait trace de leur entretien. Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas évoqué le nom du colonel. Elle n'avait rien dit.

Tracey avait raison, elle l'aimait toujours. Ca n'avait pas changé parce qu'ils avaient décidé de reprendre leurs vies, leurs fonctions et leurs responsabilités. Elle l'avait donc protégé.

Jack ne s'était pas montré agressif, il n'avait pas réagi excessivement. Il semblait accepter tout ce qu'elle disait comme une crise passagère ou un caprice. Comme si elle allait naturellement changer d'avis.

Il avait tiqué quand elle avait assuré avoir la situation en main, elle avait vu son corps se tendre mais elle refusait d'évoquer ce qu'il pensait de l'IVG. Elle ne voulait pas avoir son avis. C'était quelque chose de trop dangereux. Et pour une fois, il n'est question que de moi, se répéta-t-elle pour s'en convaincre. Uniquement moi.

Quand il fit quelques pas vers elle, elle se leva pour s'éloigner. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse partir maintenant. Tout ceci n'avait déjà que trop duré. Il n'avait pas à lui ordonner ce qu'elle devait faire dans ce cas précis. Elle était seule juge.

– Therra et Jonah n'ont jamais existé, mon colonel. C'était seulement des identités qu'on nous a mises dans la tête afin de nous convaincre de travailler comme des esclaves. Aucun de nous ne devrait avoir à supporter les conséquences de cette mission.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Tout en parlant, elle fixait le vide. Elle ne voulait pas voir s'il était ou non d'accord avec sa vision des choses. Elle ne voulait pas avoir son avis. Elle voulait en finir.

Elle vit pourtant qu'elle l'avait réellement ébranlé. Il la regardait comme s'il lui était poussé des ailes. Peu importait. Ca ne devait rien changer, se rappela-t-elle.

Néanmoins, quelque part au fond d'elle, Sam avait envie qu'il comprenne. Afin qu'il ne la haïsse pas et que la vie reprenne son cours, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Elle chassait la petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflant que ceci était impossible et s'accrocha fermement à ses dernières illusions qui lui soufflaient qu'elle avait pris la seule décision raisonnable.

– Je ne vais pas accoucher en prison d'un bébé qui aura brisé votre carrière et la mienne. Je ne serai pas responsable de la dissolution de SG-1 au moment où n a plus que jamais besoin de nous pour combattre les Goa'uld. Jonah et Therra sont morts, mon colonel ! Nous ne sommes plus ces personnes… Alors vous n'avez pas à vous trouver ici. Il n'y a rien que vous deviez dire ou deviez faire… Je vous demande de vous en aller.

Sam le vit secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, ça suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma personne ! C'est mon corps, ma carrière, ma vie, ma décision. Vous n'avez rien à dire ! Rien à ordonner !

Elle en pensait chaque mot.

– Carter…

– Je veux que vous… Sortiez. De. Mon. Labo.

– Hammond a demandé que je vous escorte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

– J'irai plus tard, assura-t-elle.

Elle mentait. Elle savait qu'elle mentait mais elle s'en foutait complètement. Ca ne semblait tout bonnement pas juste qu'il ait le dernier mot.

– Nous allons y aller maintenant, major. Et c'est un ordre.

A SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 :

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut aussi déprimant que ce que Jack avait imaginé. Au moment-même où il avait ordonné à Carter de le suivre, il avait su que ça n'arrangerait rien. Elle était passée en mode soldat alors qu'une minute plus tôt, il l'avait senti s'ouvrir quelque peu.

Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer ses motifs… Mais une base militaire n'était vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de conversation. Il allait tâcher de s'en souvenir la prochaine fois.

L'observant à la dérobée alors que l'ascenseur descendait de trois niveaux, il fut impressionné par l'épaisseur de la carapace qu'elle avait placée sur elle. Le regard neutre, la tête droite et les muscles tendus, elle ressemblait à une reine de glaces. Elle construisait un mur entre eux et il détestait ça.

Il retint difficilement le soupir qu'il avait envie de lâcher – à coup sûr, elle l'interpréterait mal – et la suivit jusqu'au repère de Janet.

La doctoresse les attendait déjà. Elle n'avait plus vu son amie depuis une semaine et était aussi inquiète que Daniel et Teal'c. Le coup de téléphone que Sam avait passé à Cassie n'avait pas suffit à la rassurer. Néanmoins, ayant plus de doigté que Jack, elle n'attaqua pas de front et encouragea seulement le major à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits.

Elle allait commencer par vérifier la tension. Une grossesse était déjà naturellement stressante et tout le monde ne faisait pas le même métier qu'eux… Elle ne serait pas surprise si la tension de Sam était un peu trop élevée.

– Vous comptez rester regarder, Colonel ?

C'était la première fois que Janet entendait son amie parler ainsi à un supérieur. En voyant Jack O'Neill soupirer bruyamment avant de battre en retraite, elle comprit que Daniel n'avait pas exagéré en lui rapportant les faits.

Tout en tirant le rideau afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, elle vit que Jack restait à la porte. Il pensait sans doute qu'elle allait essayer de s'enfuir avant la fin de l'examen. Objectivement parlant, Janet ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, les vacances de Sam ressemblaient beaucoup à une fuite… Mais à sa place, elle aurait sans doute fait exactement la même chose. Prendre de la distance, se donner de l'espace…

– Bien… commençons, dit-elle avec un sourire brave.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Jack était resté à la porte de l'infirmerie pendant près de dix minutes. Il avait entendu le Doc interroger Carter sur des vertiges – elle avoua en avoir eu souvent ces derniers jours – sa perte de poids, ses nausées … Toutes les questions demeuraient soigneusement dans le domaine médical et Sam y répondait de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait donné les mêmes réponses au Docteur Chadwick cinq jours plus tôt. Elle jugeait donc tout ceci parfaitement inutile.

Ce n'était pas par un alien qu'elle avait été _fécondée_ !

Jack apprit par l'intermédiaire du Doc que Carter devait avoir un autre entretien avec le Général en fin d'après-midi et qu'elle devait y passer avant de rentrer chez elle… Il avait bien envie d'aller voir Hammond avant.

Il était là, dans ses pensées, quand il entendit la phrase de trop. Carter, toujours en colère, n'était visiblement pas d'accord pour passer une nouvelle écographie.

– Et si nous arrêtions d'agir comme si tout ça n'allait pas être réglé dans trois jours, Janet !

Il y avait une limite à ce qu'un homme pouvait endurer dans la même journée et Jack avait atteint la sienne. Tournant les talons, il décida qu'il avait besoin de se défouler.

Il prit la direction de la salle de sport, espérant vivement que Teal'c y serait. Il avait besoin de rendre les coups et le Jaffa était un adversaire remarquable. Il n'hésitait jamais à envoyer son ami dans le décor quand il jugeait cela nécessaire.

SJSJSJSJSJ

A quatorze heures, Daniel prenait un repas tardif au mess. Il ignorait où se trouvaient Jack et Teal'c mais il supposait que ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas attendu pour manger.

L'archéologue finissait son entrecôte quand il vit Janet Fraiser entrer et chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle alla charger un plateau – de la volaille, des patates chaudes et du JellO bleu en dessert, alors qu'il savait qu'elle préférait la gelée rouge – et s'installa à sa table.

Ils se saluèrent à peine. La mère de Cassandra avait le même visage que le jour où elle avait été convoquée à l'école de Cassie pour un problème de comportement. Inquiète et embêtée, elle lui résuma brièvement ce qu'il devait savoir.

– Sam a besoin de manger quelque chose… et elle a encore davantage besoin d'un ami.

Elle poussa le plateau vers lui et il le prit sans commenter. Si Janet ne pouvait pas aider Sam et qu'elle pensait que lui, peut-être, pourrait, il n'allait pas se dérober !

– Merci Daniel, dit-elle inutilement. Je pense qu'elle est retournée dans ses quartiers…

– J'y vais.

Daniel eut du mal à maintenir le plateau en équilibre tandis qu'il toquait trois fois à sa porte. Elle vint lui ouvrir et il s'empressa de déposer les victuailles sur le coin libre du bureau avant de se brûler les doigts.

Elle était au téléphone et, visiblement, ce n'était pas une conversation agréable et elle essayait d'y mettre fin.

– Bien sûr que je sais quel âge tu as… Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'inquiéter, voyons ! C'était un malentendu avec l'armée… Bien sûr que je te promets… Grand-père ! gronda-t-elle, excédée. Je dois raccrocher…

Daniel faisait tout son possible pour ne pas écouter la conversation mais c'était difficile. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas se sentir coupable de l'embarras de son amie. En la pistant ces derniers jours et en se rendant à tous les endroits qu'elle avait visités, ils avaient pas mal interférés dans sa vie privée. L'archéologue avait encore en mémoire le visage concerné de Bernard Halloway quand ils leur avaient demandé s'il avait vu Sam… Nul doute que le régisseur avait passé le message au Grand-Père de leur amie. Un homme qui devait être particulièrement âgé…

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Sam capta son regard et conclut la conversation téléphonique en assurant à son grand-père qu'elle veillerait à ce que 'plus jamais' l'armée ne le dérange pour rien.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Sam, s'excusa-t-il dès qu'elle eut déposé le portable qu'elle avait emprunté.

Soupirant, elle décida qu'elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui. Présentement elle était peut-être en colère contre la Terre entière mais Daniel venait en paix et elle commençait à être fatiguée de rembarrer les gens qui voulaient l'aider…

– Oublions ça. Asseyez-vous… Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour m'apporter à manger, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

– Si. Enfin non… C'est pour vous que je suis là, Sam.

Ils étaient assis face à face, l'un sur la chaise du bureau, l'autre sur le lit. Elle voyait bien que son ami était sincère. C'était étrange, elle connaissait Daniel Jackson depuis des années… et pourtant, à cause de quatre malheureux mois d'exil, le premier nom qui lui venait aux lèvres en le regardant était : Carlin. Toute cette histoire devenait tristement risible. Carlin avait été son ami au même titre que Daniel. Jonah avait été son amour tout comme Jack O'Neill, d'une certaine manière, l'avait toujours été, la barrière que représentait le règlement de l'armée en moins.

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de parler, Daniel…

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Montrant le plateau garni par Janet, il poursuivit :

– Vous n'avez qu'à manger. Je vous tiens compagnie et dès que je vous ennuie, je retourne à mon bureau finir une traduction absolument passionnante d'un ostracon rapporté par SG-18.

Ils se sourirent. Puis Sam jeta un œil intéressé à l'assiette de nourriture et suivit son conseil. Après tout, elle avait vraiment faim. Elle avait évité le mess pour échapper aux gens – à coup sûr, sa condition avait dû faire le tour de la base – mais ici, avec son meilleur ami, elle était à l'aise. C'était agréable de parler calmement avec quelqu'un dont la vie future ne dépendait de sa décision de rester dans l'armée ou d'accoucher d'un gros bébé. Daniel ne la pousserait ni dans une direction ni dans une autre. Il se contentait d'être présent, comme Teal'c et lui l'étaient à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin.

– Si vous me racontiez qui d'autre vous avez dérangé cette semaine ? le questionna-t-elle en portant une pomme de terre à sa bouche. Vous êtes vraiment allés jusque Denver ?

SJSJSJSJSJ

Autant, dans le bureau de Hammond ce midi, c'était elle qui avait parlé en long et en large, autant cette fois-ci elle s'était contentée d'écouter et d'enregistrer les informations au compte goutte. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cet entretient la fixe sur son avenir dans l'armée et, plus précisément, au SGC et au sein de SG-1. Le Général avait eu le temps d'analyser son rapport, d'avertir les personnes haut placées et de recevoir des instructions sur la manière de gérer le tout.

Elle savait, ou en tout cas espérait, que le Général ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. Il l'avait sous-entendu assez souvent et elle avait confiance en lui. Malgré tout, elle ne pensait pas qu'il se battrait pour elle _à ce point_.

Non seulement, elle n'allait pas être mise au ban de l'Air Force mais en plus, George s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ait différentes options...

Tandis que Sam se faisait raccompagner par un soldat jusqu'à l'hôpital de Springs et qu'elle y récupérait sa voiture, les paroles d'Hammond continuèrent de tourner dans sa tête. Il lui restait un dernier mécanisme de défense et celui-ci bloquait certaines de ces informations.

Elle avait retrouvé son mantra de départ : le plan et uniquement le plan. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne rendez-vous avec le Docteur Chadwick et qu'elle oublie tout le reste…

Sa maison lui sembla étrangère quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle s'était arrêtée pour acheter une nouvelle batterie de téléphone car elle ne pouvait pas continuer à utiliser celui qu'elle avait emprunté à la base. Dès qu'elle l'alluma, son portable l'avertit que Tracey avait essayé de l'appeler à trois reprises depuis le début de soirée.

Bien sûr, Tracey voulait savoir comment elle tenait le coup après l'intervention. Elle ignorait totalement que celle-ci n'avait pas eu lieu. Choisissant de ne pas attendre d'être au Nouvel An pour reprendre contact, Sam composa le numéro immédiatement. Elle rassurerait son amie puis irait dormir.

Dormir cent ans lui paraissait soudain une opportunité alléchante.

Encore une fois, Sam avait oublié à quel point Tracey pouvait être perspicace par moment. Dès qu'elle lui ait appris, sans rentrer dans les détails, qu'une urgence à la base l'avait empêchée d'aller au bout de l'IVG et qu'il devait fixer une nouvelle date, la jeune mère la poussa dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue avoir vu Jack.

–_ Il sait ?_

– Il sait. Mais ça ne change rien. Rien du tout !

A force de se le répéter, sa voix n'arrivait plus à paraître aussi catégorique. Prise de nouveaux vertiges, Sam se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé. Elle ressentait à nouveau une boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge.

Tracey était trop fine pour ne pas noter le tremblement de sa voix.

– Si ça ne changeait vraiment rien, Sam… pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? s'écria-t-elle avec bon sens.

Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Elle n'avait aucune réponse.

_Ces options ne sont valables que dans des circonstances très précises, Major... Regardez-moi bien, Sam, et retenez ceci : s'il y avait d'autres paramètres en prendre en compte… comme l'implication par exemple d'un second membre du SGC dans cette affaire, il est impératif que vous m'en avertissiez rapidement. Si vous attendez trop longtemps, j'aurai les mains liées... pour vous… comme pour cette… autre personne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _

Tout son monde était parti en fumée.

Elle avait trois jours pour faire connaître sa décision, qu'elle choisisse ou non de garder l'enfant ou d'impliquer le colonel O'Neill dans ses problèmes. Elle aurait eu trois ans qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux su comment s'en sortir… Elle ne pouvait pas remonter le temps et, même si elle avait pu, elle doutait de pouvoir se retenir de vivre ces mois fabuleux aux côtés de Jonah.

Elle était écartelée…

Prise de tremblements, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne contrôlait plus ni ses larmes ni le son de sa propre voix. A travers le combiné du téléphone, Tracey essayait de la sortir du gouffre. Elle promulguait des paroles apaisantes, lui assurait que tout allait finir par s'arranger… Elle disait tout ce que les personnes bien intentionnées avaient tendance à dire quand elles-mêmes ignoraient comment aider.

Tracey Miller n'avait absolument aucune idée de combien la vie de son amie était compliquée. Cependant, elle resta présente à l'autre bout du fil jusque les larmes se tarissent. Sam avait gémi le prénom d'un homme mais elle ne releva pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui de Jack ou Jonah était le père de l'enfant pour consoler, comme elle pouvait, la jeune femme.

Petit à petit, sa respiration se fit moins hachée. Tracey n'était pas bête au point de penser que 'la crise' était passée. Le désespoir avait rempli le regard de son amie… Elle s'était roulée en boule sur le canapé, la main qui ne tenait pas le combiné fermement posée sur son ventre.

Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était pas autorisée un tel geste. C'était la toute première fois.

– Je sais que c'est tout à fait impossible et même ridicule, Tracey… souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Pourtant j'ai presque l'impression de le sentir déjà.

A SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre...**

CHAPITRE 12 :

Janet s'était chargée d'annoncer à Cassandra que la journée shopping était repoussée d'une semaine. Aussi Sam n'avait-elle rien d'autre à faire de son samedi matin que de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison. Cet endroit ne lui semblait plus familier depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de P3R118. Elle avait pourtant eu le temps de se réapproprier sa vie… Elle se sentait à l'aise dans son labo, n'avait aucun souci avec la base ni avec sa voiture, malgré les quatre mois sans tenir un volant.

Mais son domicile, c'était différent. Les murs ne lui ressemblaient plus depuis un bail… Elle travaillait tellement depuis quatre ans qu'elle n'y passait que de brefs moments et rarement des journées entières. Il n'y avait personne qui vivait ici.

Sur P3R118, elle avait eu Jonah.

Vers midi, Sam avait déjà lancé une lessive, passé l'aspirateur dans le living room et à l'étage et elle songeait sérieusement à s'attaquer aux carreaux quand on sonna à la porte. Elle n'attendait personne, pourtant elle avait peu de doutes quant aux visiteurs.

–Hey Sam ! Une pizza et un film, ça vous intéresse ? demanda d'emblée Daniel alors qu'elle fixait les deux autres hommes derrière l'archéologue.

Le colonel, qui hier encore lui avait _ordonné_ de se rendre à l'infirmerie, se tenait les mains dans les poches à côté du Jaffa. Il était tellement doué pour cacher ce qu'il pensait qu'elle n'arriva pas à définir s'il était venu pour un second round ou simplement pour une après-midi en équipe.

–Je sais que d'habitude on fait ça en soirée mais je pense que le midi est un moment tout aussi propice et ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons…

–C'est bon, Daniel, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Entrez.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes parce qu'elle était enceinte. Son cycle hormonal avait beau être pas mal perturbé, elle savait encore se contenir. Elle ne leur en voulait pas de lui rendre visite. Elle ne voulait pas que sa grossesse compromette l'équipe. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Il fallait des équipes soudées pour arriver à combattre jour après jour les Goa'ulds, repousser les attaques, prévoir des plans de sauvetage, réparer des armes Anciennes…

Teal'c déposa les cartons de pizzas sur la table basse et elle leur proposa un verre. Elle avait fait quelques courses la veille en rentrant mais elle n'avait acheté que des aliments qui, sur le moment, lui faisaient envie. Au final, ça créait un drôle de mélange : des poires, du chocolat blanc, de la sauce arabiata, du pain à toaster, des champignons… Elle préférait penser que c'était des séquelles de sa malnutrition sur la planète glacée et non des caprices de femme enceinte.

–Il me reste quelques bières, proposa-t-elle pour surmonter leur propre gêne de demander.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne buvait pas d'alcool aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient s'en priver… De plus, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre que du jus d'orange sans doute périmé et de l'eau en bouteille.

Elle alla chercher les bières dans la cuisine, les laissant s'installer dans les canapés. Elle avait pris un petit-déjeuner ce matin. Janet lui avait conseillé la veille que manger quelque chose avant de se lever était une façon efficace de combattre la nausée. Ce n'était pas parfait mais ça avait marché. Et c'était tant mieux car elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour cacher les émotions que la présence de Jack O'Neill faisait naître en elle.

Elle avait à peine regardé Daniel quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Toute son attention était tournée vers l'homme derrière son ami. _Jonah_… Jack. Il avait un fin sourire aux lèvres, sans doute pour lui montrer qu'il venait faire la paix.

Sam n'aurait pas dû être contente qu'il soit là. Elle n'avait pris aucune décision, ayant passé la soirée d'hier à pleurer, et elle aurait préféré, lors de leur prochain 'affrontement', avoir des certitudes à lui donner.

En ce moment, rien dans sa vie n'était _certain_, vu que même son emploi était remis en question.

Retournant dans le salon avec des boissons et des serviettes, elle laissa Teal'c lui expliquer sa sélection de films (Cassandra lui avait offert pour Noël _Orgueil et Préjugés_ mais ça ne l'avait pas éloigné de la Science-fiction). Parcourant les titres, elle reconnut d'emblée l'un des _Alien_ – définitivement pas ce qu'elle avait envie de regarder aujourd'hui – et l'épisode V de Star Wars, _L'Empire contre–attaque. _

Ce n'était pas surprenant : Teal'c avait une fascination pour Jabba le Hutt.

& & & & &

Il fallut vingt minutes à Sam pour se relaxer suffisamment et rire à une plaisanterie de son supérieur. Elle était surprise qu'aucun des trois hommes de sa vie n'ait lancé la conversation sur son état mais, honnêtement, elle adorait ça.

Ca avait été, exactement, ce qu'il lui fallait.

Se détendre, parler d'autre chose que du 'point central' de sa vie depuis une semaine… Passer un moment avec ses amis…

Ils lui avaient apporté sa pizza préférée, avec anchois et morceaux de poulet, mais elle avait été incapable de la manger. L'odeur lui soulevait le cœur et le poulet roulé dans la sauce, que d'habitude elle adorait, lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais manger de volaille…

Ils avaient été compréhensifs et assez sympas pour poser les leurs suffisamment loin d'elle, pendant qu'elle commandait ce qu'elle avait réellement envie de manger, à savoir des frites et un burger.

Un peu après la moitié du film – elle les avait poussés à opter pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, _La_ _Communauté de l'Anneau_, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait une déclaration d'amour éternel ou un nouveau-né dans cette première partie de la saga – Sam se rendit à nouveau dans la cuisine pour ramener les quelques assiettes qu'ils avaient utilisées.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Jack s'était levé pour la suivre mais il était là quand elle se retourna, bloquant le passage jusqu'au living.

–Carter, pour hier…

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle pouvait le voir. Pourtant ce n'était pas à lui de le faire cette fois. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé au visage.

–Je n'avais pas à tout vous mettre sur le dos, mon colonel. Je n'aurai jamais dû… décharger ma frustration sur vous comme je l'ai fait. Je pensais avoir la situation en mains, pouvoir faire face… Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner là-dedans.

–J'y suis pourtant déjà, fit-il remarquer sans reproche.

Bien sûr, il se sentait concerné. Coupable et concerné, se rappela-t-elle tristement en baissant les yeux. L'aimerait-elle autant s'il n'était pas cet homme bon, avec toutes ses contradictions et ses démons ?

Jetant un dernier regard sur Teal'c et Daniel dans les canapés du salon, il pénétra franchement dans la cuisine. Sam ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment de remuer tout ça, d'en parler ici, alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien décidé et que la carte professionnelle du Dr Chadwick reposait toujours à côté du téléphone.

–Et puis oubliez les grades… Ce qui se dit ici ne concerne pas l'armée, Sam.

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait raison de vouloir éloigner l'armée. Il n'avait aucune ascendance sur elle concernant son corps ou le fœtus qu'elle portait alors autant se mettre sur un pied d'égalité… Sam se demanda un instant quels conseils Daniel avait pu lui donner pour que son supérieur devienne cet homme si… conciliant. Il semblait réellement ne pas lui en vouloir pour son insolence d'hier.

Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'homme de P3R118 qui l'avait séduite en un éclair – ce que le colonel O'Neill ne se serait jamais autorisé à faire à cause des grades. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé passionnément pendant plusieurs mois… Celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle là-bas, sous la surface.

–Je… n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit-elle calmement quand il fut clair que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment amorcer la conversation.

Jack regarda le sol, les murs, la fenêtre, partout sauf l'endroit où elle était. Son visage n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il ne fit pas marche arrière pour autant. Pourquoi, bon sang, avait-elle l'impression de lui avoir encore fait du mal ?

–Mon col… Jack, corrigea-t-elle rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'impression… d'avoir un réel choix à faire.

Cette fois, il la fixa vraiment et quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle sut que ça ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux. Une partie d'elle était terriblement tentée par la possibilité d'oublier tout ce qui l'angoissait et de se couler dans ses bras… Contre lui, elle ne sentirait plus la peur, elle n'aurait plus honte, elle n'aurait plus mal. Elle serait juste… bien. Tellement bien… Exactement comme sur la planète.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Se laisser aller une nouvelle fois… Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures la veille au soir pour avoir seulement laissé une brèche se faire dans sa carapace. C'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Posant les coudes sur le comptoir entre eux deux, elle se donna une nouvelle chance pour lui expliquer sa vision des choses. Hier ne comptait pas, elle avait été trop à fleur de peau. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus calme. Et ils n'étaient plus à la base, avec des caméras pour enregistrer le moindre de leurs gestes.

Elle pouvait peut-être encore le convaincre que ce qu'elle prévoyait… était l'unique manière sensée de gérer ça.

–Combien de fois, ces dernières années, avons-nous été capturés par l'ennemi ? Ou déclarés perdus en mission ?

–Pardon ?

–Vous m'avez bien comprise, Jack. A votre avis, combien ?

Il avait été dérouté par la question, comme si soudainement elle changeait complètement de sujet. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été si proche d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Répondant pour lui, elle énuméra d'une voix neutre tout ce dont elle se rappelait avec certitude :

–Nous avons tous les quatre été atteints par un virus, nous avons été _tués_ par les Jaffas d'Apophis et ressuscité par les Nox. On a infiltré _plusieurs_ vaisseaux goa'ulds, vous avez vieilli de façon accéléré presque jusqu'à la mort…

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il tenta de l'interrompre mais elle leva une main pour qu'il continue d'écouter. Plus elle évoquait de missions pendant lesquelles ils avaient frôlé la mort, plus elle s'en rappelait. Elle parlait de plus en plus vite pour ne pas perdre le compte.

–J'ai été l'hôte d'un Tok'ra. Teal'c a été piqué par un insecte géant. Daniel a déjà eu un enterrement… Nous avons voyagé dans le temps… Nous avons même été en Enfer !

–Et on en est revenu, précisa-t-il pour stopper le flot de mauvais souvenirs.

Beaucoup des missions qu'elle évoquait s'étaient terminées en victoires. Elle semblait l'oublier.

–Nous avons été portés disparus en Antarctique pendant des jours et sur P3R118 pendant des mois ! ajouta-t-elle en montant la voix.

Puis, presque dans un murmure, elle conclut :

–Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions même envisager d'avoir un enfant ou de l'élever. Les chances pour qu'il perde l'un de ses deux parents, voir les deux, avant de pouvoir aller à l'école sont si élevées que…

–Sam…

–Je suis sérieuse.

Elle avait des larmes dans la voix, même si elle cherchait à les étouffer. Elle était très sérieuse. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre un proche, elle avait vécu son adolescence sans sa mère, avec un père presque toujours absent. Ce n'était pas sa vision de la famille. Ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'elle voulait pour son enfant. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait abandonner le combat, pas après être passé si près de la destruction de la planète…

–Il y a des gens qui travaillent au SGC et qui ont des enfants, Carter.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle chasse l'image de la famille incluant Jack O'Neill et un enfant qui serait le leur car c'était le genre d'image qui pour le moment pouvait l'achever.

Il sembla comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'un break car il orienta la conversation vers le Général et aux mesures qu'il allait prendre. Il avait encore failli se présenter dans son bureau le matin-même pour assumer avec elle les conséquences.

–Selon Hammond, mon… escapade de cette semaine a hautement effrayé les gens du Pentagone, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Il semblerait qu'ils soient prêts à tout pour que je reste en poste au SGC.

–C'est… un bon point.

–Ca l'est, consentit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Le Général me donne la possibilité de vivre une grossesse normale en travaillant à la base et je récupérerai mon poste à la fin du congé maternité, comme n'importe quel soldat dans la même situation.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots pour lui parler de la suite.

–Je… Je n'ai rien dit vous concernant. Néanmoins…

–Il se doute de quelque chose.

–On peut dire ça.

Sam le regarda s'approcher du bar, poser ses grandes mains sur la surface et pianoter nerveusement. Il était maintenant si près…

Quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement… L'atmosphère ou tout simplement le fond sonore. Jusqu'ici, Daniel et Teal'c avaient continué à visionner le film dans la pièce d'à-côté. Désormais la maison lui semblait bien silencieuse, comme si leurs deux amis avaient décidé de s'éclipser afin de les laisser tous les deux.

–Hammond ne sait pas encore dans quelles proportions il pourrait nous couvrir. Kinsey voudra probablement votre tête dès qu'il apprendra que nous avons violé le règlement. Le mieux que le Général puisse faire est d'inclure une lettre de réprimande dans chacun de nos dossiers et d'enterrer cela sous une telle pile de « Secret Défense » qu'il sera devenu difficile d'en comprendre la raison.

Ca signifiait aucune prison ni renvoi pour elle et Jack savoura réellement la nouvelle. A son âge, avec ses états de service, un blâme ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir des promotions et de monter en grades. Pour lui par contre, à supposer qu'ils reprennent là où ils en étaient restés avant de rentrer sur Terre…

–Ca vous bloquerait à vie au grade de colonel… Les chances pour que vous ayez encore de l'avancement deviendraient proches de zéro…

–Sam…

–Ils pourraient vous retirer le commandement de SG1 !

–Sam.

–… ou vous mettre en retraite anticipée…

–Carter, je veux ce bébé.

Enfin. Il avait réussi à interrompre son flot de paroles !

Levant la tête d'un coup, elle rencontra son regard et il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était vraiment sérieux. Il s'en foutait de l'avancement s'il pouvait avoir Carter et cet enfant. Ca faisait déjà deux fois qu'on venait le tirer de la retraite et avec les remarques d'insubordination dans son dossier, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit arrivé au grade de colonel. En outre, il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'elle d'être indispensable au programme.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle avorte pour protéger sa carrière militaire.

–Je l'ai dit, assuma-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La balle était dans son camp. Le regard chaud qu'il posait sur elle suffisait à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'autre… Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Daniel lui avait conseillé d'y aller doucement et il avait été aussi calme et lent que possible. Seulement il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui serait égal si elle avortait. Car ce n'était pas la vérité. Therra lui avait un jour demandé de toujours lui dire la vérité même si ça devait la mettre en colère ou chambouler toute sa vie… comme c'était le cas maintenant.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes immobile, de son côté du bar, comme statufiée. Elle préférait ne pas être trop proche de lui pour le moment. La tentation devenait intenable. Elle aurait tout donné pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Une étreinte de lui était tout ce dont elle avait besoin… mais ils n'avaient pas eu un seul geste de ce genre depuis qu'ils avaient mis pied sur Terre. Et P3R118 était à deux-deux mille années-lumière de cette cuisine.

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, cherchant comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle était censée le convaincre du bien-fondé de leur première décision, celle de laisser tout ce qui s'était produit sur cette planète dans une pièce fermée à clé. Il n'était pas censé lui rappeler à quel point donner naissance à son bébé serait formidable.

Il fallait penser à l'équipe. A la guerre contre les Goa'ulds. Aux Réplicateurs…

Pourtant, c'était à sa mère qu'elle songeait.

Jack s'était rapproché d'elle et avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de faire les cent pas.

–Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, dit-il.

Il la fixait comme si elle était au bord de l'explosion, ce qui était bel et bien le cas car elle ne releva pas le passage au tutoiement. Prenant conscience que son attitude pouvait inquiéter, elle essaya de se calmer… mais elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer les frissons désagréables qui la traversaient. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Et surtout, elle évitait de regarder Jack dans les yeux.

Quand il l'attira vers lui… elle ne résista pas. Le corps toujours tremblant, elle reprit la place dans ses bras. Celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

–Je t'aime, dit-elle soudainement, les surprenant tout les deux.

C'était vrai. Elle énonçait un fait. Dans les méandres de ses doutes, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de faits… Mais elle portait l'enfant d'un homme qu'elle aimait.

Il l'aimait aussi, songea-t-elle douloureusement, tandis qu'il remontait la main dans son dos, sa nuque… pour finir dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire pour qu'elle se sente aimée. Il avait d'autres moyens pour ça… Avec simplement un baiser, il pouvait faire passer des choses incroyables.

Etre dans ses bras n'empêchait cependant pas Sam d'être lucide… Dès qu'il serait parti, elle serait de nouveau face à ses peurs… Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur pour être une bonne mère. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, elle serait prête et que ça viendrait naturellement. Etait-elle prête maintenant ? Le serait-elle un jour ?

Elle n'était plus complètement seule puisqu'il était là. Ca aurait dû faciliter la prise de décision…

Pourtant ça ne facilitait rien. Sam en était toujours au même point.

Et il fallait qu'elle se décide.

A SUIVRE…

**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. **

**La mauvaise est que je pars au ski samedi et que je serai donc absente un moment. La bonne est que j'ai bien envie de finir cette fic avant mon départ... ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme promis, j'ai fait vite ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

CHAPITRE 13 :

L'étreinte ne dura pas. Autant Jack avait apprécié de pouvoir l'avoir contre lui à nouveau, autant il la laissa reprendre ses distances. Maintenant qu'il avait dit vouloir ce bébé – et vraiment, bon sang, il le voulait ! – il devait la laisser digérer. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, c'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours. C'était 'qui' elle était. Elle analysait, pesait le pour et le contre… Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que cette fois elle avait son intervention en tête.

Et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Sam lui tournait le dos, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle jeta un œil au salon délaissé par leurs amis.

–Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir…

–Bien sûr, dit-il tout de suite en sa suivant.

Elle ne le mettait pas à la porte. Il était heureux qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il avait l'impression de devoir batailler encore… Connaissant Carter, il ne serait pas surpris qu'elle lui sorte d'autres arguments auquel il n'avait absolument pas pensé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, elle ne s'installa pas dans le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure mais s'approcha du long canapé dans lequel Daniel et lui s'étaient assis pendant le film. Sans le regarder, elle lui prit timidement le poignet… et il n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'encouragements pour s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, Sam à moitié sur lui, à moitié sur le côté… mais c'était plus confortable que la couverture qu'ils avaient sur la planète. Ils étaient au chaud, personne ne risquait de les surprendre… Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et il la sentit s'apaiser petit à petit. Si elle n'avait pas eu le regard perdu dans le vague, il aurait pu la croire prête à s'endormir.

–Le Docteur Chadwick, Janet… elles ne peuvent pas assurer que le bébé sera normal, murmura-t-elle finalement.

–… pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

Il ne voulait pas se montrer prétentieux mais il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec ses gènes… L'image d'un magnifique petit garçon passa brièvement devant ses yeux et il ne la chassa pas immédiatement. C'était douloureux de penser à Charlie et à sa mort – il y avait toujours de la culpabilité et une souffrance immense – mais penser à Charlie vivant, sa naissance, sa petite enfance… Il y avait des milliers de souvenirs agréables de son fils.

Il était plus vieux aujourd'hui. Ses genoux grinçaient pas mal quand il leur en demandait trop mais il pouvait toujours très bien supporter le manque de sommeil ainsi qu'une course-poursuite avec des Jaffas de temps en temps.

Il ne se demandait pas s'il voulait recommencer. Une partie de lui n'attendait que ça depuis des années.

–J'ai toujours la protéine goa'uld transmise par Jolinar dans mon sang, expliqua-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête.

Jack ignorait si les Tok'ras avaient des enfants. Ils se mettaient en couple si on en croyait l'histoire entre Jolinar et Martouf et les avances peu subtiles d'Anise. Mais étant espions toute leur vie, il était peu probable qu'ils fondent des familles. Pendant un bref et terrible moment, il eut la vision d'un bébé avec la tête d'Anise et des yeux qui brillent mais il chassa cette image très vite de son esprit. Il faisait déjà suffisamment de cauchemars sans devoir en rajouter.

Carter était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées mais à voir sa tête, elle ne pensait pas à la même chose que lui.

–Avec les Goa'ulds qui veulent envahir la Terre, les Réplicateurs qui ont le dessus même sur les Asguards et le NID qui cherche à évincer le Général du SGC, on ne sera jamais certains de pouvoir protéger ce bébé.

Elle avait sans doute raison mais, à ça, il avait une réponse. Remontant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, il lui fit simplement remarquer qu'on ne pouvait jamais protéger à cent pour cent un enfant. Il pouvait toujours y avoir des accidents. Il en savait quelque chose.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle se blottit davantage contre lui.

En retrouvant son identité, Jack O'Neill s'était aussi souvenu qu'il avait un fils et que ce fils était mort… Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu du mal à retrouver ses marques ou à reprendre la vie là où ils l'avaient laissée.

–Tu te souviens de cette mission, il y a trois ans ? P8X905 ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

–Sois plus précise.

–La planète sur laquelle tu es devenu… prématurément âgé. A cause du gâteau de Kynthia…

–Oh… celle-là.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de parler de Kynthia et de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise là-bas. Surtout pas maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un semblant de calme et un terrain d'entente pour discuter sans crier.

–Pendant l'accouchement, j'étais… je ne savais pas 'quoi' faire, je… ne suis… pas vraiment douée avec les nouveau-nés.

Il avait presque oublié cette partie-là de l'histoire ; Daniel aidant à mettre au monde le bébé de la jeune femme d'Argos. Un petit Daniel, si ça mémoire était bonne.

–Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne seras pas vraiment de ce côté-là cette fois…

Pas que ce soit plus facile en fait.

Il la sentit glousser contre lui et il fut plutôt content d'avoir réussi à la détendre. Ca ne dura pas cependant… Son humeur se modifia en moins d'une seconde.

Jack ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point la grossesse d'une femme faisait penser à la personne qui vous avait donné la vie. Plus encore quand celle-ci n'était plus de ce monde…

–Je m'étais promise de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle, lui confia-t-elle en essayant de réprimer les larmes qui lui venaient insidieusement lui piquer les yeux.

Les hormones étaient une véritable horreur. Ca vous transformait en vraie fontaine ou en hystérique.

–Tu parles de…

–Ma mère.

–Oh.

Il y avait une photo d'elle dans la maison. On pouvait difficilement manquer l'air de famille entre Sam et sa mère. Ella Carter avait été une femme superbe, même si Jack avait clairement une préférence pour Carter. Carter avait pris de Jacob bien plus que son attirance pour l'armée et son caractère. Elle n'avait jamais l'air sage et calme de la femme de la photo, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés et son sourire engageant.

–Ma mère a arrêté ses études quand elle est tombée enceinte de Mark… Et quand elle a voulu commencer à travailler, je me suis annoncée…

Sa confession était difficile à faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait à quelqu'un ne pas avoir été désirée. Ses parents l'avaient aimée, bien sûr, et elle n'avait manqué de rien. Ca aurait été mentir de dire le contraire. Pourtant, Sam s'était toujours dit que quand elle déciderait d'avoir un enfant, ça résulterait d'un vrai choix. Et que le bébé serait conçu sur Terre.

–C'était assez mal vu à l'époque de songer… à l'avortement, pourtant je crois qu'elle y a pensé. Mon père n'était jamais à la maison, elle voyait peu d'adultes, voulait travailler, se sentir indépendante, utile…

Sam Carter était trop féministe pour ne pas comprendre cela.

Jack était quelqu'un de bien moins compliqué. Il imagina la vie sans elle, si elle n'était jamais venue au monde et n'avait jamais été travaillé au SGC. N'avait jamais sauvé la planète. N'avait jamais été coincée quatre moins avec lui sous la surface d'une autre planète. Et une seule pensée lui vint : ça aurait été une perte immense.

& & & & &

Quand Jack rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Sam avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Rien n'était vraiment décidé. Elle continuait de réfléchir et elle ne voulait lui donner aucuns faux espoirs. Cependant, elle se faisait peu à peu à l'idée. Son ventre qui s'arrondit, un nourrisson avec des doigts minuscules… Il y avait une garderie militaire avec des horaires flexibles pour tous les enfants ayant au moins un parent travaillant dans l'enceinte de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle ne connaissait rien aux bébés mais elle pouvait apprendre. Son frère Mark avait bien eu deux enfants… et il n'avait pas eu plus de prédispositions qu'elle pour la chose.

Elle avait vu Jack agir avec Cassandra. Elle savait déjà qu'il était un père incroyable, qu'elle pourrait se reposer sur lui, qu'ils forment ou non à nouveau un couple. Il avait dit vouloir ce bébé et Jack n'était pas le genre d'hommes qui imaginaient gérer un enfant un week-end sur deux ou pendant les vacances tandis que la mère se tapait les biberons et les couches toute la semaine.

Elle ne cessa pas d'y penser pendant toute la soirée, ainsi que le jour suivant jusque dans l'après-midi. C'était dimanche mais qu'importe, le SGC ne fermait jamais. Elle s'y rendit pour rencontrer Janet à l'infirmerie. Elle voulait avoir la photo de l'échographie et en savoir plus sur son bébé. Sa taille, son poids, s'il avait des ongles, si certains organes s'étaient formés, si son cœur battait normalement… Tout ce qu'elle avait refusé d'apprendre trois jours plus tôt, quand elle avait choisi l'IVG, lui semblait tout à coup essentiel.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle tenait le cliché du fœtus et une copie de la vidéo de l'échographie. Sam était bien plus émue qu'elle s'attendait à l'être. Heureusement que Janet lui avait laissé de l'espace parce qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu. Croisant Daniel dans les couloirs, elle refusa son invitation à manger un bout au mess. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il fallait qu'elle se fabrique de nouvelles défenses. Pour le moment, elle était bien trop vulnérable. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement à la merci du premier venu. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle aimait ressentir.

Comme il l'avait promis, le colonel la laissait cogiter.

Elle était indécise ce soir-là, tandis qu'elle se préparait un repas plus ou moins équilibré. Elle était toujours indécise en rentrant dans la baignoire et en s'immergeant dans l'eau parfumée aux sels de bain. Ca ne la détendit pas.

Elle doutait, tout en se déshabillant. Elle doutait pendant qu'elle se mettait au lit.

Les secondes s'égrenaient… Elle suivait la progression grâce aux chiffres de son radio réveil sans pouvoir se réfugier dans le sommeil. A une heure dix-neuf, elle décida que ça avait assez duré. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lampe, elle s'empara du téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro du colonel.

Si elle le réveillait, tant pis. S'il était occupé… tant pis aussi.

Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

–_… Carter ? Tout va bien ?_

Il était tard, c'était logique qu'il soit inquiet. Néanmoins, sur le coup, ça la bloqua. La phrase qu'elle avait en tête quand elle avait pris la décision de lui téléphoner, venait de s'envoler.

Merde.

Avant qu'il ne demande une nouvelle fois si elle allait bien – elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas avoir perdu l'esprit, là tout de suite – elle se lança.

–Je ne suis toujours pas… persuadée d'y arriver et d'être à la hauteur, dit-elle de but en blanc. Mais vous, vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ignorait d'où le vouvoiement lui venait. L'habitude, sans doute. C'était plus facile de se dire 'tu' quand on était face à face, c'était comme sur P3R118… Au téléphone, elle avait toujours l'impression de s'adresser à son supérieur. Un supérieur qu'elle réveillait en pleine nuit pour se décharger une nouvelle fois sur lui mais un supérieur tout de même.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être rassurée. Elle voulait juste… être sûre.

–Vous avez dit vouloir ce bébé… Vous le pensiez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes… prêt pour ça ? Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ?

–_… Je n'ai pas changé d'avis._

Fermant les yeux, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Jack attendait qu'elle poursuive. Il avait du mal à comprendre… Elle était décidée ? Elle gardait l'enfant ?

D'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction, elle se mit à parler, disant les choses comme elles lui venaient, sans ordre ni logique.

–Il mesure près de onze centimètres. Le bébé, je veux dire… _Il_ ou _elle_ mesure onze centimètres… J'espère que tu n'as aucun projet pour le mois d'avril car le 7 tu es pris. Ce sera le jour où, a priori, _il_ ou _elle_ viendra au monde. Je vais souffrir le martyre ce jour-là en faisant sortir ce bébé de mon corps et tu seras là pour que je… crie sur toi et te broie la main. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais il n'est pas question que je sois la seule à souffrir, tu m'entends ?

–_Le 7 avril_, répéta-t-il avec un sourire énorme.

–Ainsi que les dix-huit années qui suivront, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Il ne fallait pas les oublier.

Elle pouvait 'entendre' son sourire et, mon dieu, c'était un sourire communicatif. Elle eut du mal à poursuivre tant ses joues lui faisaient mal. Il y avait encore pas mal de points qu'elle voulait mettre au clair tant qu'elle y pensait. C'était des sujets sur lesquels elle se transigerait pas alors autant le mettre au courant d'emblée.

–_Il_ ou _elle_ portera le nom O'Neill. Pas Carter, ni un nom à rallonge avec un tiret au milieu… Simplement O'Neill. C'est ce que je veux.

Elle entendit distinctement son rire dans le combiné du téléphone et ça la remua. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, même quand on lui racontait une blague vraiment drôle. Elle était sérieuse pourtant. Il pouvait rire d'elle autant qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait pas fini de parler.

–J'aurai besoin d'aide une fois qu'_il_ ou _elle_ sera né(e), continua-t-elle calmement.

Elle ne suppliait pas pour le l'aide. Non, elle énonçait seulement un fait : il allait lui donner un coup de main. Point à la ligne.

–Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres… Il va donc falloir m'aider un peu au début, me montrer certains gestes et m'empêcher de commettre des erreurs.

Elle marqua une pause – cinq petites secondes pendant lesquelles elle lui donnait la parole – mais il avait dû perdre sa langue en chemin. Ou alors il était peut-être tombé de son lit et s'était cogné à la table de nuit… Elle n'avait pas dû dire 'tout ça' de la bonne façon. Elle aurait dû être plus douce, moins…

–_… quoi d'autre, Carter ?_ dit-il finalement, beaucoup plus ému qu'elle pensait qu'il serait.

Les voix serrées par l'émotion étaient aussi communicatives que les sourires euphoriques. Pour l'amour du Ciel, ils étaient en train de passer du rire aux larmes ! N'était-ce pas ridicule ?

Elle dût chasser les larmes qui avaient gagné ses yeux avant de se mettre à parler à nouveau.

–Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Nous l'avons été pendant quelques mois et nous allons avoir un bébé… mais nous avions décidé de laisser tout ça derrière nous et ça ne changera pas.

Hésitant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait composé le numéro, elle poursuivit :

–Si ce qu'il y a entre nous… s'il doit y avoir à nouveau _quelque chose_ entre nous, corrigea-t-elle, il faudra recommencer du début.

Peu importe qu'elle lui ait avoué son amour hier encore, s'ils voulaient se donner une chance pour que ça marche, il fallait qu'ils recommencent à zéro. Avec leurs souvenirs, leurs identités, leur liberté de mouvement. Le début de leur relation ne pourrait jamais être les sous-sols d'une mine nichée sous la glace. Elle voulait avoir une histoire plus belle à raconter à leur bébé.

–On peut très bien élever cet enfant en étant de simples amis… Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de voir le bébé ou de participer à sa vie. Ce ne sera pas _mon_ bébé, ce sera le _tien_ aussi. Pas question que je l'élève seule… Mais pas question non plus que tu sois avec moi pour être avec lui.

Elle voulait qu'il soit avec elle pour être avec elle. Etre aimée complètement, et pas seulement parce qu'elle portait son enfant. Il fallait que ce soit clair, limpide même car elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il tenait à ce qu'ils soient ensemble uniquement pour le bébé. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

–Tu peux parler maintenant, lui dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Etait-il d'accord ou…

–Je dois voir le Général mardi matin pour lui donner ma décision, continua-t-elle, angoissée par son silence. Si tu souhaites venir, on…

–_Je viendrai._

–Tu viendras ?

–_Je viendrai._

Il avait parlé, il ne s'était pas enfui… Il sera à ses côtés mardi pour faire face à Hammond.

Quelle idée avait-elle eu de parler de tout ça au téléphone ? ! Elle aurait tout donné en ce moment précis pour voir la tête qu'il faisait. Etait-il inquiet ? heureux ? effrayé ? … fatigué ? Il allait quand même être bientôt deux heures du matin et il n'était pas en permission demain. Il devrait se lever pour aller travailler.

A quoi pensait-il maintenant ?

–_Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? _

Oh. Elle avait sa réponse.

Il avait une voix chaude, caressante… Il avait donc bien compris la partie 'repartie du début' mais pensait-il vraiment commencer la séduction dès ce soir ? N'avait-il pas besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de dire ? S'habituer à l'idée ?

Sa question suffit à la faire frissonner d'anticipation. Elle n'arriverait jamais à lui résister, pas s'il attaquait déjà. Elle était déjà totalement conquise. C'était beaucoup trop facile.

–J'en ai envie, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Mais…

–_C'est trop rapide ?_

–C'est ça… Il faut y aller doucement cette fois. Ne pas brûler les étapes…

Elle espérait de toute son âme qu'il réitère son initiative. S'il prenait sa réponse pour un 'non' définitif et ne cherchait plus jamais à venir, elle s'en mordrait les doigts toute sa vie. Elle allait même devenir folle.

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir refusé. Attendre mardi pour le voir semblait une éternité. D'ici là, elle aurait des milliers d'occasion de laisser la panique la gagner.

Il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir raccrocher. Cette nuit, leur destin venait de se sceller. Leur vie prenait un tournant différent. Dans un peu plus de six mois, il y aurait un être humain en plus sur cette terre. Quelqu'un qui aurait une importance énorme dans sa vie comme dans celle de Jack…

Non, elle ne pourrait pas attendre mardi pour le voir. Y aller doucement, d'accord, mais pas non plus à un rythme de tortue. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien se rencontrer sans se sauter dessus.

–Janet m'a confié la vidéo de l'échographie… Je ne sais pas si tu as une grosse journée demain au SGC mais si tu veux la voir…

–_Je passe chez toi à 18h ? _

Elle avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le dissimuler avant mardi car, présentement, elle était un officier de l'Air Force qui avait fauté avec son supérieur hiérarchique et qui ne s'en repentait absolument pas. Un tel bonheur semblait presque indécent. On allait se retourner sur elle dans les couloirs de la base tellement elle rayonnait.

–A dix-huit heures. C'est parfait, murmura-t-elle en se rallongeant.

Elle était vraiment fatiguée tout à coup. La tension de la journée était complètement évacuée… elle ne ressentait pas encore d'angoisse. Elle avait un nouveau plan d'attaque, incluant cette fois le père du bébé et le SGC.

Il y avait encore des choses qui pouvaient lui péter au visage, elle en était consciente. Il y aurait des gens pour insinuer qu'elle avait couché pour avoir de l'avancement… D'autres pour penser qu'elle avait volontairement fait un bébé dans le dos de son supérieur pour le piéger… Pour le moment, elle s'en foutait complètement. Ca ne l'atteignait pas.

Elle avait Jack O'Neill dans son camp et ils allaient faire ça ensemble.

& & & & &

Daniel fut tiré du sommeil sans ménagement par de puissants coups sur sa porte d'entrée. Attrapant vivement ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant que tout l'immeuble ne soit réveillé.

–Jack ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?! Il est… plus de deux heures du matin ! s'indigna-t-il, une fois que ses yeux furent suffisamment habitués à la lumière pour lire l'heure à la pendule.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Teal'c et Jack faisaient chez lui à cette heure et pour tout dire, il avait très envie de retourner se coucher. Le parchemin découvert par SG-8 était une vraie merveille qui lui avait pris toute la journée et une partie de la soirée… Il avait mérité de dormir.

Jack avait l'œil bien trop pétillant pour qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave au SGC. A vrai dire, pour un peu, il aurait sauté sur place. Il y avait réellement _quelque chose_ qu'on ne lui avait pas dit.

–Prenez votre veste, Danny-boy. On sort.

–Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Il était en pyjama. Il faisait nuit… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à fêter. Il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour ça.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jack, allez… dites-moi.

Se dépêchant d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise, il retrouva ses deux amis à l'entrée de son appartement.

–Vous n'allez pas me faire mijoter pendant des heures au moins… Et Sam ? Ne devrait-elle pas être présente aussi ?

Elle ne laissait jamais Jack l'embêter trop longtemps. Elle finissait toujours par vendre la mèche. Ou alors c'était Teal'c qui le faisait. Mais Teal'c semblait peu disposé à le faire aujourd'hui. Il avait un fin sourire aux lèvres et portait sur la tête le bob qu'il réservait aux grandes occasions.

L'attitude de Jack se modifia légèrement quand Daniel évoqua le nom de Sam. C'était léger car le colonel était terriblement doué pour cacher ses émotions. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, le sourire semblait de mise. Celui de Teal'c s'accentua même.

Tout doucement, alors qu'ils gagnaient la voiture de Jack garée sur le parking, il comprit.

Mon dieu, c'était _tellement_ évident ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

–Sam garde l'enfant, c'est ça ?

Jack avait un regard que Daniel ne lui avait jamais vu. De la joie, de l'allégresse, et même de l'exaltation. On aurait dit qu'il avait rajeuni de dix ans.

–Gardez ça pour vous pendant encore quelques jours, les gars. Je suis censé voir Hammond dans deux jours… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre pour fêter ça.

–L'arrivée d'un enfant devrait toujours être célébré, confirma le Jaffa d'un hochement de tête.

–C'est fantastique, Jack, mais vous avez conscience que tous les pubs vont bientôt fermer ? Pour en trouver un ouvert, il va falloir pas mal chercher…

Haussant les épaules, Jack s'installa tranquillement au volant. Il ne pouvait pas dormir une nuit pareille. Impossible. Après que Carter eut raccroché, il était resté extatique un moment. Il avait même pensé faire une crise cardiaque mais son cœur était encore plutôt solide pour son âge. Il ne pouvait aller voir Carter mais il pouvait partager sa joie avec ses amis.

Il avait eu besoin de voir Teal'c et Daniel, d'aller boire un verre, de vivre ce moment particulier avec eux…

Cet événement heureux n'allait pas avoir d'incidence sur leur amitié. Ils resteraient une équipe. Même si Sam ne traversait pas la porte avant plusieurs mois, il supposait qu'elle reviendrait. La guerre continuerait… Il y aurait du travail et ce bébé allait changer pas mal de choses, au quotidien.

S'il était prêt pour ça… ? S'ils pouvaient, tous les quatre, protéger cet enfant des dangers qui rôdaient autour d'eux ?

Ecoutant d'une oreille Daniel expliquer à Teal'c pourquoi 'Anakin' n'était pas un prénom adéquat pour un bébé garçon, Jack se dit que oui, c'était possible.

Il y croyait farouchement.

FIN

_L'errance de Sam est finie… J'espère que la fin vous a plu. _

_Pour les intéressés, je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura une suite mais elle n'est pas encore écrite donc j'ignore quand vous l'aurez. Si je ne change pas d'avis, ce sera une série de neuf OS menant à la naissance du bébé O'Neill. _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
